<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los visitantes del Reino Pompe-ia by Nightmare_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663314">Los visitantes del Reino Pompe-ia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight'>Nightmare_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Bowser no esta enamorado de Peach, Gen, Post Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, Post Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars, Post Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Reino Champiñón recibe la importante visita de los particulares habitantes de Pompe-ia, representados por su príncipe y su comitiva. Mario y Luigi se ven obligados a trabajar junto al guardaespaldas de este noble, para resguardar la seguridad del castillo, a pesar de que este no sea del todo confiable. Contiene OCs a por montones. R&amp;R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi &amp; Mario (Nintendo), Mario &amp; Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No era la primera ni la última vez que el Reino Champiñón recibiría la visita de representantes provenientes de una nación lejana. Sin embargo, la princesa Peach Toadstool estaba nerviosa por la llegada de esta comitiva en particular, la cual acompañaba al príncipe Peter de Pompe-ia, en representación de su madre, la Reina Caime.</p><p>Sus futuros visitantes pertenecían a una sociedad extremadamente pacifica y avanzada, tal así que no había registros de que tuvieran una fuerza militar oficial. Sin embargo, nunca habían sido atacado por otros reinos, debido a la particularidad de sus habitantes.</p><p>Los pomps eran una raza rara de bombas humanoides extremadamente inteligentes. Su sociedad se desarrolló bastante bien, lejos de la influencia de Bowser, que había optado por utilizar a sus ancestros, los bob-omb, como armas.</p><p>Estos seres adoraban la tranquilidad y la calma, tal así que anteponían la relajación ante cualquier otra necesidad, y con ello también, la comodidad. No por nada, el Reino de Pompe-ia era el hogar del <em>Sofá Más Cómodo </em>del mundo conocido. Su padre solía hacer chistes sobre aquel condenado mueble, expresando que era imposible, para un humano como ellos, mantenerse despiertos al sentarse en este.</p><p>Quitando esas consideraciones, el problema de su visita era la forma en la que reaccionaban los habitantes de Pompe-ia a los ambientes estresantes. Los pomps eran extremadamente sensibles a las emociones fuertes, y si llegaban asustarse terriblemente, explotaban de forma muy violenta.</p><p>Peach sabía que no eran peligrosos como los bob-ombs, los cuales perseguían ciegamente a sus blancos, buscando destruirlos al explotar. Los pomps eran personas sensatas y tranquilas, que solo necesitaban un trato muy especial.</p><p>La vida del Reino Champiñón era bastante pacifica, a pesar de todo. Tal vez si tenía suerte, Bowser no trataría de secuestrarla durante la reunión, asustando de muerte a sus invitados, empujándolos a estallar en pedazos…</p><p>Era demasiado peligroso para ella y el resto de su comitiva, pero decidió no arriesgar a su reino y celebrar la ceremonia diplomática en un pequeño castillo, apartado de la ciudad principal. Expresamente, puso en estado de alerta a la ciudad, por si un imprevisto ocurría y dio la orden de evacuación total, en caso de explosiones.</p><p>Peach llegó al punto de exigirle a Toad y Toadette que la dejen sola cuando se reuniera con los visitantes. Desconforme con su actitud paranoica, Toadsworth expresó que no iba a dejar a su princesa sola, y que ya tenía a su sucesor listo para suplirlo, si lo peor llegaba a suceder.</p><p>Esa mañana, ella suspiraba abrumada, mirando constantemente los papeles y los tratados que iban acumulándose en su despacho. Se preguntaba si el papeleo que revisaba aumentaba conforme pasaban los años. Tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero el día que llegara a ser reina, la matarían a formularios y proclamaciones. Claro, solo si sobrevivía a los constantes ataques de Bowser.</p><p>—Se ve un poco cansada ¿Quiere beber algo de té?— Toadsworth apareció de repente en su despacho, mirándola con algo de preocupación. Peach no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y no se había dado cuenta lo ensimismada que estaba con su trabajo.</p><p>—No gracias, necesito terminar de ver estos tratados para que estén en orden— La princesa sentía que un terrible dolor de cabeza le estaba dificultando concentrarse. Debía ser el estrés y los nervios, jugándole una mala pasada —La mayor exportación de Pompe-ia es la tecnología, así que necesitamos que bajen el precio de la maquinaria agraria y la reunión debe salir perfecta para ello… No puedo creer lo obsoleto que se ha vuelto todo el equipamiento del reino ¡Mira nada mas la fecha de construcción de estos aparatos! Deben ser de la época en que papá siquiera tenía edad suficiente para beber…—</p><p>—Estamos cortos de fondos, pero usted no tiene que arriesgar su vida por un par de maquinas— Toadsworth no dudo en reprochar a la princesa de aceptar la visita de personas tan inestables como los pomps, pero ella no podía permitirse otro excursión a través de Tierra Oscura*1. No había suficiente dinero ni soldados para semejante traslado.</p><p>—Toadsworth, todo va estar bien, papá había tenido este tipo de reuniones antes y seguí todo el protocolo que utilizó en aquel entonces para llevarlas a cabo— Ella pensó que esto tranquilizaría al viejo toad. Era fácil entender cómo funcionaba la diplomacia y la política para ella, ya que solía repasar en su cabeza las lecciones de su padre, cada vez que Bowser la secuestraba, y reflexionaba sobre las decisiones que había tomado su predecesor en el pasado. Pensar en otras cosas, la ayudaban a no caer en la desesperación cada vez que se veía encerrada en una jaula durante semanas.</p><p>—Sí, pero en esa época no había Bowser— Murmuró el anciano, haciendo vacilar un poco a Peach. El nombre de aquel enorme koopa le hacía sentir algo podrido por dentro, algo que solo crecía con el paso de los años.</p><p>Tal vez un día de estos su corazón se endurecería de tal forma que se convertiría en una reina amargada y cínica (corrección, una vieja amargada y cínica. De todos modos, ella no se estaba volviendo más joven con el paso de los años).</p><p>
  <em>Pero no hoy.</em>
</p><p>—No estamos del todo desprotegidos, tenemos a los hermanos Mario—Ella tomo aire y volvió a sus papeles, dando por terminada aquella conversación —Depositare mi fe en ellos y continuaré con lo planeado—</p><p>Toadsworth asintió solemne, sabiendo que la decisión de la princesa ya había sido tomada apenas entro a aquella habitación. Era igual a su padre en lo terco, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. La economía de su Reino se había estancado, y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para mejorar la calidad de vida de sus habitantes.</p><p>—Solo le deseo éxito, mi señora— El viejo toad abandonó la habitación y le dio la orden a la sirvienta más cercana, para que le alcance un té dulce y un bocadillo a su princesa. Iba a necesitar la energía extra para lo que le esperaba.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario tardó un poco en despertarse ese día, y tuvo la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, apenas se incorporó de su cama. La expresión de "levantarse con el pie izquierdo" no solo era un eufemismo, sino que le generaba una sensación abrumadora al esperar lo peor en aquel día.</p><p>Tal vez era el sueño que había tenido. Fue uno muy extraño, con Rosalina advirtiéndole de una tragedia y de un enemigo que no iba a poder derrotar… No sin mucha ayuda.</p><p>Rosalina era muy hermosa y tenía un presencia casi etérea (A veces dudaba que fuera humana, con ese rostro inexpresivo y esos enormes ojos que le habían perforado el alma la primera vez que se conocieron), pero a veces creía que solo portaba malas noticias para él.</p><p>Algo preocupado, miró la cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación. Era la misma que había ocupado su hermano menor cuando apenas se instalaron en el Reino Champiñón, después de ser transportados hasta allí por aquella inestable tubería warp.</p><p>Luigi ya no vivía más con él, y tenía que recordárselo constantemente a si mismo, cuando tenía esas malos presentimientos. Pero para evitar pensamientos desagradables durante el desayuno, decidió llamarlo por teléfono.</p><p>Mario se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse en piloto automático. Vio un par de los viejos calcetines de rayas rojas y blancas, que Luigi había dejado olvidado en el fondo de su cajón, y sonrió levemente. Tomó aquel par y se lo pusó antes de encastrarse las botas.</p><p>Eran demasiado suaves.</p><p>Recordaba con nostalgia como Luigi cuidaba de su ropa, y era muy aficionado al suavizante. Mario en cambio, simplemente lanzaba la ropa sin miramientos a la máquina de lavado automático, sin preocuparse si sus atuendos iban a quedar suaves o en buen estado, mientras terminaran limpios.</p><p>Tal vez lo mejor era llamar a su hermano cuanto antes, o iba a comenzar a extrañar como hacía el café por las mañanas.</p><p>No era muy temprano, y el teléfono de Luigi fue respondido por un jovial "¿Alo?". Mario se alegró de que su hermano no se diera por vencido con su español, a pesar de que se sentía más a gusto hablando en italiano.</p><p>—Hola Luigi, soy Mario— El fontanero oriundo de Brooklyn no se sorprendió al escuchar los ladridos de la mascota de su hermano en el fondo. Polterpup solía ser extremadamente posesivo con su dueño, demandándole su constante atención con sus gracias —¿Cómo has estado hermanito?—</p><p>—<em>Bien, aquí tratando de entrenar a este travieso cucciolo*2—</em> Luigi movió el auricular al otro lado de su oreja, para tomar uno de los huesos de oro de Polterpup y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación <em>—Es un buen perrito—</em></p><p>—Supongo que podrías traerlo contigo cuando vayamos al palacio de Peach, creo que va a extrañarte demasiado si lo dejas solo en casa— Mario se preguntaba si estaba hablando más sobre el condenado perro de Luigi, o sobre sí mismo.</p><p>—<em>No creo que se buena idea, tengo miedo de que asuste a los invitados de la princesa—</em> Luigi se había quedado callado por un momento. De seguro mirando con cuidado a Polterpup, mientras este rodaba en su espalada y jadeaba un poco, con la lengua hacia afuera <em>—No importa lo lindo e inofensivo que sea, sigue siendo un fantasma—</em></p><p>Mario por un momento pensó que eso fue un poco insensible de parte de su hermano. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo sus ojos se habrían endurecido al decir esas palabras. Pero luego recordó lo mucho que Luigi le teme a los fantasmas, en especial a los boos ¿Por qué insistía en conservar a Polterpup? Él no le veía sentido —Bien, te espero en la plaza del este a las diez, recuerda que tenemos que ser suaves con los invitados...—</p><p>—<em>¿Cómo está Peach?—</em></p><p>Mario sonrió levemente al notar el cambio brusco de tema. Luigi no tenía deseos de hablar sobre aquel asunto, ni mucho menos pensar que iba a tener que actuar como guardaespaldas de la realeza, junto a su hermano. Si Peach no hubiera expresado su sincera preocupación en las cartas que le había enviado, de seguro que su hermano menor no se hubiera dignado en aparecerse.</p><p>—Creo que está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, y lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla con su reunión, solo darle apoyo moral—</p><p>—<em>Y de seguro ella lo apreciará, no olvides hacerle saber que estaremos ahí—</em> Luigi sonaba un poco preocupado, pero a la vez animado de que su hermano no se entrometa en lo que Peach tenía más experiencia y conocimiento <em>—Nos vemos en un par de horas—</em></p><p>—Ciao, Luigi— Mario por poco se le escapa un <em>"Te extraño, hermano"</em>, pero decide no decirlo, porque ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día.</p><p>—<em>Ciao</em>—</p><p>Mario colgó el teléfono y vio que Yoshi lo esperaba fuera de la casa. El dinosaurio habría presentido lo nostálgico que se había puesto últimamente, y se aparecía en la puerta de su casa para ver como estaba, por lo menos una vez a la semana. El fontanero admitía que le era difícil adaptarse a la ausencia de su hermano en su casa. La independencia tal vez estaba ayudando a Luigi a crecer, pero aún así, le seguía extrañando.</p><p>Mario supuso que podía invitar a Yoshi con unas manzanas y preguntarle cómo va todo en su isla natal, y así tener un poco de compañía en su solitario desayuno.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Polterpup aprovechó que Luigi colgó el teléfono para lanzarse sobre él y lamerle todo el rostro. El fontanero sonrió levemente, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su mascota fantasma, y este le entrega el hueso de oro para que lo lance nuevamente.</p><p>—Lo lanzaré de nuevo si das vuelta sobre tu espalda— Negoció el joven fontanero.</p><p>El perrito fantasma dio una vuelta sobre su espalda, de forma adorable (Luigi tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla antes de decir "Aww!"), mientras sacaba la lengua a hacia afuera, llenando de gotitas de ectoplasma la alfombra de la sala.</p><p>Luigi estaba conforme con aquel avance, así que lanza el hueso al otro lado de la habitación. Polterpup salió disparado detrás de su juguete, moviendo frenéticamente sus pequeñas patitas en el aire. Mientras el cachorro estaba ocupado en su búsqueda, alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, el fontanero se encontró con el profesor E. Gadd. El anciano le sonrió con cierta complicidad, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el más joven de los hermanos Mario. Aquel científico tramaba algo, podía presentirlo.</p><p>—¿Debería preocuparme que sonría de forma tan sospechosa?— Luigi no se preocupaba por ser directo con E. Gadd, era más fácil tratar con él a diferencia de otras personas.</p><p>—No seas paranoico, hijo— El hombre sonrió ampliamente, y le dio una palmada a Luigi en su brazo derecho —Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido visitar el Reino Champiñón, necesitas cambiar de paisaje y broncearte un poco—</p><p>—Solo lo hago porque Peach está demasiado preocupada— Luigi no sabía porque estaba a la defensiva, ni porque sus mejillas se calentaron un poco. E. Gadd le recordó a su padre, tratando de avergonzarlo (sin intención alguna) cuando era adolescente —Aunque sigo sosteniendo que Mario puede ocuparse de cualquier eventualidad por si solo—</p><p>—¿En verdad lo crees?— E. Gadd inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, mirándolo con intensidad. Daba la sensación de que sabía algo que el joven fontanero desconocía.</p><p>Luigi estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente, Polterpup se lanzó hacía él como una flecha, para devolverle el hueso de oro. El profesor E. Gadd le miró con algo de duda, al notar como el muchacho sostenía al perro fantasma delante de él. A un hombre ordinario se le hubieran helado los huesos de la mano, hasta el punto de la necrosis por congelamiento, sin importar que use guantes.</p><p>Elvin Gadd era muy observador, como todo científico, y no tardó en pensar en las posibles hipótesis que explicaran aquel fenómeno. Pensó por un momento que las dimensiones que Luigi había visitado mientras buscaba las piezas de la Luna Oscura, o el mismo contacto con aquella joya en su estado inestable, habían afectado su cuerpo humano.</p><p>"<em>Interesante… ¿Qué tal si…?"</em></p><p>—¿Profesor? ¿Pasa algo malo?— Luigi le miró preocupado, pero el profesor negó levemente.</p><p>—Nada hijo, solo me preguntaba si pudieras hacerme el favor de llevarte algo cuando vayas al Reino Champiñón— El científico cambió de tema sin miramientos, y le mostró una mochila color verde oscuro, que parecía verse bastante ordinaria. Cuando Luigi la tomó en sus manos, pudo ver el circuito verde del Poltergust 5000 brillando con intensidad en su interior.</p><p>—Es una actualización del Poltergust 5000, solo que es mucho más portable— Explicó el profesor de forma coloquial, como si Luigi no se fuera a sorprender ante semejante aparato.</p><p>—Es más liviano…— Luigi se impresionó al sacar del interior de la mochila, el tubo de la aspiradora junto con las linternas intercambiables —…Realmente es más cómodo, pero el profesor Gadd, yo ya no lo necesito—</p><p>—Oh vamos, solo llévatelo y si llegas a ver un <em>Boo</em>, me gustaría que lo atrapes para probarlo— E. Gadd sacó un aparato más pequeño, con una brillante pantalla, indicándole a Luigi que estaba conectado al nuevo Poltergust —Toda la información nueva que adquieras y los Boos que atrapes serán registrados aquí—</p><p>—Usted se olvida que no me gustan los fantasmas— Luigi suspiró abatido, bajando los hombros deprimido.</p><p>—Entonces ¿Cuándo volverás?— E. Gadd cambió el tema de nuevo, sintiendo que no necesitaba escuchar los bien conocidos temores de su joven amigo.</p><p>—Creo que dentro de tres días, espero no tardar mucho más—</p><p>—Salir un poco te hará bien, has estado demasiado tiempo oculto en este lugar— El profesor se rió levemente mientras entraba a la sala, y se sentó en un cómodo sillón que estaba desocupado —Te has vuelto todo un ermitaño—</p><p>—No es cierto… Es que me gusta estar tranquilo, últimamente leo mucho y hago trabajos normales de fontanería— Luigi colocó la mochila "Poltergust" en su espalda, y se sorprendió por lo ligero que era. Iba a poder saltar como siempre, sin preocuparse por el contrapeso. Vio que Polterpup exigía su atención, y le acarició la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando con E. Gadd —Desde que llegamos de Brooklyn, siento que no hay lugar para mí en el Reino Champiñón, sinceramente no estoy seguro de si deba ir ayudar a Mario y a Peach—</p><p>—Buscar tu propio camino es esencial, ya sea para sentirte seguro o tener un propósito en la vida, pero cuesta mucho encontrarlo cuando sientes que perdiste el rumbo— E. Gadd se reclinó en su asiento, tocando la punta de sus dedos —Supongo que ya has reflexionado demasiado lo sucedido con el Corazón del Caos, ya es hora de que sigas adelante ¿No crees?—</p><p>Luigi no dijo nada, mientras recordaba lo sucedido con Dementio y el Conde Bleck. Finalmente, solo atinó a asentir levemente, ignorando el pequeño escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna. Daba miedo admitirlo, pero el camino que había escogido cuando era apenas un adolescente y podía manipular una llave inglesa, sin que se le entumeciera la mano, había quedado atrás. Actualmente, debía pensar en cómo iba a ser su futuro, porque era imposible regresar a su mundo a estas alturas y no iba a poder aspirar a ser como su hermano.</p><p>Mario tomó la decisión de proteger el Reino Champiñón y era muy bueno en ello, pero Luigi sentía que no encajaba en el molde de héroe y leyenda viviente que ya era su hermano. A decir verdad, no sabría qué hacer con tanta atención y presión hacia su persona, más considerando sus acciones pasadas.</p><p>— Polterpup, cuida bien del profesor mientras no estoy, regresaré pronto— Luigi rascó con amabilidad las orejas de su pequeña mascota fantasma. Un aullido de tristeza fue emitido por el cachorro, que lamió la mejilla de su amo como despedida.</p><p>—Buen viaje, hijo— Saludo E. Gadd desde el sillón, mientras Luigi le dedico un ademán con su mano derecha y abandona su hogar, para dirigirse con paso firme al Reino Champiñón.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Así que… este es el famoso Reino Champiñon— Una misteriosa mujer oculta en entre las ramas de un gran árbol, observaba con un par de binoculares la ciudad donde se encontraba el castillo de la familia Toadstool. Hablaba a un pequeño comunicador color negro, que podía confundirse con un broche de adorno, prendido en la solapa de su traje negro.</p><p>"<em>Informe de perímetro, Eris"</em> Reclamó una autoritaria voz desde el pequeño aparato transmisor.</p><p>—Todo en orden señor Borsalino, los toads no parecen ser una amenaza para el príncipe y no hay disturbios en los alrededores— La mujer sonaba un poco animada con lo último.</p><p>"<em>Con que son pacíficos ¿Eh?"</em> Borsalino sonaba un tanto decepcionado al otro lado de la comunicación.</p><p>—Es como estar en casa— Ella parecía divertida molestando al pobre sujeto —Este Reino me cae bien—</p><p>"<em>No te confíes demasiado, debemos tener cuidado de Bowser y las amenazas de Reino Oscuro ¡Alerta máxima en todo momento, Eris!"</em></p><p>—Seh— Eris, que estaba bajando del árbol para correr hacia la ciudad. Parecía estar más preocupada por infiltrarse de incógnito que cualquier otra cosa. Su ropa no la ayudaba, era plena luz del día y vestía por completo de negro, incluyendo su sombrero de copa.</p><p>Pero el desafío de intentarlo lo hacía más divertido.</p><p>—Dígale al príncipe que he llegado a salvo al Reino Champiñón, y que le comprare un recuerdo en la tienda de regalos—</p><p>"<em>¿Tienda de Regalos? Espera Eris, n…"</em></p><p>—Eris fuera— La comunicación se cortó y la joven mujer le sonrió con algo de picardía a la ciudad a la que se dirigía. Era el momento de comprobar si podía burlar la seguridad de aquel sitio.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peach espera la comitiva desde el Reino Pompe-ia, mientras Mario es informado sobre el nuevo sistema de seguridad del castillo. Luigi conoce a una ilusionista poco confiable, que al parecer proviene de Las Vegas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach sentía que sus manos se estaban humedeciendo dentro de sus guantes de fina seda rosa. Estaba tan nerviosa, que tuvo que pedirle a las sirvientas que le rociaran un poco de spray en su cabello, porque no paraba de tironear de este para intentar calmarse. Si seguía así, iba a termina encerrada en un baño, vomitando su pobre desayuno por la presión.</p><p>Los invitados estaban a pocos minutos de llegar al reino, y por suerte no habían tenido contratiempos en el camino. Al parecer, habían traído a un par de guardaespaldas para proteger al príncipe, considerando la amenaza de Tierra Oscura.</p><p>Esto era bueno, aunque le hubiera dejado más tranquila que aquellos guardianes conocieran a Mario y a Luigi primero, para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo guardar cuidado durante la reunión.</p><p>Era un problema no saber qué tipos de personas eran ¿Qué pasaría si se trataba de un par de sujetos problemáticos? Tal vez Mario no pueda llevarse bien con ellos y todo el sistema de seguridad se venga abajo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Tal vez esta reunión solo haya sido un gran error.</p><p>¡No! No podía dudar ahora.</p><p>Si Mario no puede congeniar con los guardaespaldas del príncipe de Pompe-ia, siempre va a contar con el apoyo de Luigi. Era un alivio que haya aceptado regresar al reino, a pesar de su anticipado retiro después del fiasco con Dementio y el Conde Bleck.</p><p>Tenía que hablar con Luigi a solas en algún, para intentar convencerlo de volver a vivir junto a su hermano, o por lo menos que viva más cerca del castillo. Mario ha estado tan desanimado por su ausencia…</p><p>—¿Princesa? ¿Se puede pasar?— La voz vehemente de Toadsworth se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su despacho. Él debía estar preocupado por ella, pensando en que estaba teniendo un terrible ataque de nervios.</p><p>—Adelante, Toadsworth— Peach abrió la puerta de su despacho, para ver al toad anciano mirándola con sorpresa. Claro, ella ya estaba impecable, había ocultado cada imperfección en su inofensivo vestido rosado, acomodado sus cabello para no despeinarse por semanas y retocado su maquillaje. Nadie iba a decir que la princesa estaba nerviosa o preocupada, ella ocultó detrás de su frívola máscara, los destrozos del estrés y el temor al fracaso.</p><p>—Veo que lleva mejor cara que esta mañana— Toadsworth probó su suerte, pero se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado, al ver lo forzada que era la sonrisa de su princesa.</p><p>—Los milagros del maquillaje, mi estimado amigo— Respondió la única heredera al trono del Reino Champiñón. Peach ya no estaba allí, ahora era solo la fría y calculadora monarca en la que estaba destinada a convertirse.</p><p>—Tal vez le anime saber que Mario acaba de llegar— Toadsworth desafió su suerte una vez más, y al ver como los ojos de su princesa se iluminaron por un momento, agradeció internamente que Mario haya llegado por aquella tubería warp hace años atrás.</p><p>—¿De verdad?— Peach sintió un poco de tranquilidad al saber que podía hablar con Mario antes de que la reunión empiece —Iré a verlo de inmediato, tengo mucho que contarle—</p><p>—Sí, espero que pueda explicarle el sistema de seguridad…— Toadsworth comenzó hablar, pero Peach salió disparada del despacho para ir a ver a Mario, dejándolo completamente solo.</p><p>Un poco divertido, el viejo toad decidió ordenar el caos de papeles que la princesa había dejado regado en todo el lugar. Algo le llamó la atención cuando vio el calendario sobre el escritorio. La princesa había marcado con rojo una fecha en particular, con la siguiente leyenda a continuación.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Le grand rendez</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Posible?"</em>
</p><p>¿Qué significaba eso? "Le grand rendez" no se había celebrado desde la muerte del Rey Toadstool, el padre de la princesa Peach. Al parecer, ella planea hacer una versión parecida, y eso era un problema para todo el Reino Champiñón.</p><p>Bowser no iba a estar feliz cuando se entere de algo así.</p><p>Cualquier indicio de algún reino uniendo fuerzas con el Reino Champiñón, iba a provocar su ira, como en aquella ocasión que capturo al Rey Toadstool y lo ejecutó de forma pública. Si Peach hacía esto, y todos los reinos volvían a unirse como antes, tal vez el Rey Koopa finalmente desista de secuestrar a la princesa y le declare la guerra a su amado Reino.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Realmente vas hacerlo Peach? ¿Qué diría tu padre si estuviera con vida?"</em>
</p><p>Toadsworth sabía que esto era secreto de estado, así que guardó todas sus dudas en el fondo de su mente y dejó el calendario tal cual lo encontró. El mundo finalmente parecía comenzar a moverse de forma vertiginosa, mucho antes de su retiro, por cierto.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario se encontraba en el vestíbulo del castillo, charlando animadamente con Toadette. Ella estaba emocionada por la llegada de los invitados, y no paraba de hablar del joven príncipe de Pompe-ai, que solo tenía dieciséis años.</p><p>Por alguna razón, el fontanero se alegraba de que el príncipe sea solo un adolescente, que no llamaría la atención de Peach.</p><p>Aunque por otro lado, sentía un poco de pena. Era demasiado joven para tener que manejar asuntos tan serios como estos, y seguramente no había tenido una vida normal. Su madre, la reina Caime, era una mujer ocupada, y como la única regente de un pueblo lleno de personas que al asustarse explotan, es obvio que no podía tomarse la libertad de visitar un reino tan lejano.</p><p>—Dicen que es tan inteligente como su madre— Toadette seguía hablando del príncipe Peter, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro —Un prodigio que no necesita consejeros para tomar decisiones—</p><p>—Peach me contó algo acerca de eso, pero no me sorprende, se supone que la reina Caime es considerada la regente más inteligente del mundo— Mario acarició su bigote con la punta de sus dedos, mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que le había explicado la princesa, hace unos días atrás —La tecnología que posee su reino supera hasta la de Bowser—</p><p>—¿Crees que el príncipe se fije en alguien como yo?— Toadette no le interesaba mucho si los habitantes de Pompe-ia podían construir naves espaciales o solucionar el hambre en el mundo. Ella estaba decidida en conocer al príncipe, y al parecer, tener un romance con él.</p><p>Mario no sabía que decir en ese momento. Luigi hubiera sido de mucha ayuda aquí, para evitar que meta la pata. En su opinión, el príncipe debía ser todo un nerd, igual que E. Gadd, solo que más joven y sin los anteojos gruesos. Dudaba mucho que a Toadette llegue a gustarle tanto como cree. Además ¿Los pomps no estallaban si sentían emociones demasiado fuertes? ¿Cómo podría alguien relacionarse con sujetos así? Eran bombas andantes, por todos los cielos.</p><p>—No tengo idea, supongo que lo sabremos cuando lo conozcamos— Mario sonríe con falsedad, provocando que Toadette lo mire con algo de molestia.</p><p>—No eres muy bueno para hablar de chicos— Ponderó la toad rosada.</p><p>—Lo siento— Mario se rasco la nuca, avergonzado por no saber que decirle a la joven.</p><p>—Mario, es bueno verte— La voz de la princesa Peach trajo un poco de tranquilidad a Mario. El fontanero le miró con ojos de borrego para que le ayudara con Toadette.</p><p>—Toadette, necesito que ayudes a los guardias que se encuentran en la entrada de la ciudad, nuestros invitados llegaran pronto— Peach miró con cierta calma a la joven toad, pero en realidad, necesitaba que se fuera para estar a solas con Mario.</p><p>Toadette entendió la indirecta, y miró a los dos humanos, sonrojándose profusamente. Algo ofuscada aún, se despidió de forma apresurada para realizar el encargo que le habían impuesto.</p><p>—Al parecer están muy ocupados— Comentó Mario al ver a la joven toad corriendo hacia la entrada de la ciudad.</p><p>— Solo queremos mantener cómodos a nuestros huéspedes… Son demasiado "delicados"— Peach sonó un poco impasible, como si estuviera más cansada de lo que aparentaba.</p><p>Mario recordó la pregunta que Luigi le hizo esa mañana. Debía asegurarse de que Peach estuviera bien, o que por lo menos, sepa que ellos dos estarían ahí para ayudarla y darle apoyo moral.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás?— Mario notó que Peach iba a decir "Bien", y la detuvo antes de contestar —No trates de engañarme, no soy un toad—</p><p>—Estoy nerviosa de que algo malo llegue a pasar, pero no puedo vivir con miedo— Peach trata de sonreírle confiada a Mario, pero parece que solo logra dedicarle otras de sus falsas sonrisas.</p><p>Mario sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y no pudo evitar comparar a Peach con Luigi. Estos nervios ante el inminente fracaso, siempre habían sido el punto débil de su hermano menor, que no solía acompañarlo en sus aventuras por aquella de llegar arruinar las cosas para todos.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo, no tiene nada que temer, sé que harás lo mejor para el reino. Deja que nosotros dos nos ocupemos de cualquier problema que surja— Mario quería agregar que él confiaba en ella, que estaba seguro que saldría adelante y podría con la situación, pero se quedo enmudecido al notar que Peach le había tomado la mano.</p><p>Se sonrojó un poco, sin poder evitarlo. Esto no le pasaba desde Paulina, y ella había sido mucho más fría con él que Peach.</p><p>—Gracias, es bueno contar contigo, Mario—</p><p>Hacía mucho que no se quedaba mirando a la princesa a los ojos, y se perdía en ellos. Mario sentía a su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, la boca se le había resecado y su mente quedó en blanco. No podía evitar sentir algo por ella, y a veces eso le asustaba.</p><p>La princesa de seguro buscaba un noble o un príncipe para contraer matrimonio, y era lo correcto, porque algún día se convertiría en reina ¿Qué era él más que un simple plomero? Tenía su diploma en medicina, pero eso no quitaba que no era dueño de un reino ni de un titulo.</p><p>Aún así, no podía evitar quererla. Había sido tan amable con ellos dos desde que llegaron a aquel extraño mundo, que jamás podría pagarle a Peach todo lo que había hecho por él y su hermano. Necesitaría rescatarla de Bowser por el resto de su vida, si eso significaba pagar su deuda con ella.</p><p>—Estoy aquí para ti, Peach— Mario se espabiló, negó frenéticamente, moviendo sus manos delante de él y se corrigió de inmediato —¡Y Luigi también! Pensándolo bien, debería buscarlo—</p><p>—Espera un poco— Peach le detuvo con delicadeza, tratando de llamar su atención —Te explicaré cómo funciona el sistema de seguridad que organice—</p><p>—¿Sistema de seguridad? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos sistema de seguridad?— Mario estaba confundido, pero decidió concentrarse en cada detalle que Peach iba revelándole. Esto iba a serle muy útil si sabía cómo usarlo.</p><p>—Eso es de lo que quería hablarte ¿Por dónde empiezo?— La princesa sonrió con calma e invito a Mario a acompañarla al jardín del castillo, mientras le explicaba cómo había organizado la seguridad en su reino.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi emergió del tubo warp de un salto y acomodó su mochila nueva para no perderla en el camino. Al parecer las correas eran bastantes resistentes, pero de todos modos tendría cuidado. No le hacía gracia perder uno de los valiosos inventos de E. Gadd.</p><p>Dirigió su vista a la entrada de ciudad que rodeaba el castillo de la princesa Peach, y sonrió levemente.</p><p>Hacía mucho que no veía el Reino Champiñón desde lejos. Todo parecía ser tan colorido y lleno de vida, hasta la brisa que acariciaba su cabello parecía ser más suave y refrescante que la colina donde residía. Un poco más tranquilo, Luigi bajo de la tubería de un salto, y caminó tratando de no llamar la atención. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba allí, no hasta que Mario se apareciera.</p><p>Presentó de buena gana su identificación, agradeciendo no ser tan famoso como Mario para que el guardia de seguridad se preocupe por intercambiar palabras con él. No estaba de humor para responder preguntas. La ciudad estaba un poco revolucionada por las visitas que recibirían, todos los puestos estaban impecables y muchos de los toads habían limpiado las calles para que relucieran.</p><p>Parecía todo bastante normal, hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.</p><p>—¡No sean tímidos! ¡Acérquense a ver este asombroso truco de magia, por única vez en este día!—</p><p>Luigi levanto una de sus cejas con escepticismo, pero decidió aproximarse a la extravagante persona que estaba encima de la fuente del centro comercial del Reino. Se trataba un sujeto extraño, vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero de copa con cartas de poker pegadas en la cinta que lo adornaba, que hacía juego con su camisa color azul.</p><p>El sujeto movió sus manos enguantadas con suma rapidez delante de sí mismo, y saco (al parecer, de la nada) un abanico de cartas de poker. Los toads estaban entusiasmados ante aquel extraño despliegue de habilidades, porque ese tipo de espectáculos no eran habituales en la vía pública.</p><p>Luigi decidió vigilar con cuidado al extraño personaje, temiendo que se fuera de un vil ladrón. Sabía que su hermano no aprobaría que alguien así estuviera paseándose por el reino. El traje negro, sus manos rápidas y su forma de engañar a la audiencia con sus trucos, le hacían ver demasiado sospechoso.</p><p>El sujeto finalmente dejó de lado los trucos con cartas, con los toads comiendo de su mano por la excitación. Eran bastantes bueno, para el gusto de Luigi. Había adivinado, hecho aparecer y desaparecer cartas de sus manos con la misma facilidad con que respiraba.</p><p>Luego, tomó su sombrero de copa y Luigi no dudó en ponerse en guardia. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una joven mujer, lo cual era extraño, ya que había disfrazado su voz para que sonara más profunda. Tal vez lo hacía para parecer más misteriosa, vaya uno a saber porque.</p><p>—Para mi último truco, les ofrezco a un espectador de este animado público, una taza de té del sabor que desee—</p><p>La joven hizo girar su sombrero de copa delante de los toads. Ellos parecían estar dispuestos a arriesgarse, para ver que hacía la extraña mujer, pero Luigi se adelantó para llamar su atención.</p><p>Esperaba poder evitar que los pequeños habitantes del Reino Champiñón se lastimen o sean estafados. Al parecer, ella había notado su presencia enseguida, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Doblaba en tamaño a la mayoría de su público.</p><p>—Usted, el señor del gorro verde, acérquese— Señala la mujer con un ademán de su mano, para que subiera al borde de la fuente. Luigi estaba muerto de vergüenza, y más cuando algunos de los pequeños toads le habían reconocido.</p><p>"¿Ese es nuestro Luigi?"</p><p>"Si, es él"</p><p>"No sabía que había vuelto ¿Estará bien?"</p><p>"¡Luigi volvió al reino!"</p><p>—Vaya, parece que es toda una celebridad, señor Luigi— La extraña mujer hace un comentario que no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del joven fontanero. Estaba tan avergonzado que no se animaba a levantar la vista de sus zapatos —Y puedo ver que no le gusta llamar la atención, entonces ¿Por qué decidiste subir?—</p><p>—…— Luigi no dijo nada, no le hacía mucha gracia hablar con extraños, y no delante de tantas personas.</p><p>—Bien, no se preocupe, este truco es completamente seguro— Ella no le importó que no respondiera a su pregunta, y le enseño su sombre negro, que había hecho girar entre sus hábiles dedos mientras hablaba —¿De qué gusto quiere su te?—</p><p>Al levantar la vista para verla de cerca, Luigi noto que efectivamente era una humana, aunque su cabello era color cenizas, sus ojos eran negros y comunes. Se veía un poco mayor que Peach, y tal vez tenía la edad de Mario. Algo le decía que no pertenecía a la realeza, ni a nada que se le pareciera.</p><p>—Manzanilla— Luigi habló con voz seca, y de mala gana. Supuso que debía seguirle el juego para terminar con aquella tortura lo más pronto posible. Además era posible que no pudiera lograrlo de todos modos.</p><p>—Vaya, esa es una petición extraña, pero como es aún hora del desayuno seguro que debo tener un poco en mi sombrero mágico— Otra vez uso aquella voz profunda, y los toads vitorearon impresionados.</p><p>De repente, la mujer metió todo su brazo derecho dentro del sombrero de copa, provocando que el público jadee de la impresión. Luigi abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que del interior de aquel accesorio, sacó una taza de porcelana blanca, con una cucharita de metal dentro y su respectivo plato.</p><p>—Señor Luigi, aquí esta su taza de té— La joven le da la taza vacía al fontanero. Este la mira extrañado al ver que le acerca el sombrero a su boca —Debe soplar un poco, porque de seguro el te está caliente, y no quiero que se queme la lengua—</p><p>Divertido ante semejante idea, y dudando de que la mujer fuera a sacar té de su sombrero, Luigi soplo con suavidad sobre la copa. Para su sorpresa, ella lo dio vuelta sobre su taza y esta se lleno de té con aroma a manzanilla.</p><p>Estaba caliente. Luigi lo probo, con algo de duda, pero comprobó que realmente era manzanilla.</p><p>Todos estaban sorprendidos y aplaudieron entusiasmado. La mujer se inclino delante de su histérico público e hizo un par de caravanas, mientras las monedas de los toads eran lanzadas a sus pies.</p><p>Luigi se dio cuenta que estaba aplaudiendo, debía admitir que se lo merecía.</p><p>—Creo que esto será suficiente para mi desayuno— Dijo la extraña mientras volvía a colocar su sombrero en su cabeza. Comenzó a contar su pequeña ganancia, y parecía estar satisfecha.</p><p>—¿Cómo dices?— Luigi parecía estar un poco confundido ¿Por qué necesitaría hacer semejante espectáculo para obtener dinero? Ella le miro y se rasco la nuca avergonzada.</p><p>—Seh, la verdad es que olvide mi billetera y no encontré un solo bloque de monedas en mi camino hasta aquí, así que decidí hacer un espectáculo…— Ella junto su ganancia con una expresión de nostalgia, guardando las monedas en sus bolsillos —…hace mucho que no hago trucos de magia para poder comer—</p><p>La multitud se había retirado, pero Luigi presintió algo raro en aquella persona. Ella no parecía ser de por allí, y tal vez venía del mismo mundo de donde eran originarios él y Mario. Tenía que preguntarle, pero no estaba seguro como, así que necesitaba pensar en algo para romper el hielo.</p><p>A Mario se le daban mejor estas cosas… Él era terrible tratando con la gente.</p><p>—¿Quieres desayunar? Conozco un lugar… <em>Se siete d'accordo</em> — Luigi no entendía porque hacía esto, estaba tan nervioso que las palabras no salían como él quería y además, la última frase le salió en italiano.</p><p>¿Le habrá entendido? Tal vez pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo o que le faltaba un tornillo…</p><p>Ella parecía sorprenderse ante la rara invitación, pero de inmediato, una expresión de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro. Era difícil saber que estaba pensando, pero Luigi iba a arriesgarse. No sabía qué clase de persona era, pero necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.</p><p>—Gracias por la invitación señor Luigi— Ella se inclina ante él, realizando una caravana de la misma forma que lo hizo con su público. Esto no le hizo gracia a Luigi, y terminó sonrojándose por la pena.</p><p>¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rara?</p><p>—Deja de hacer eso, es raro y te estás poniendo en ridículo…— Luigi se quedo sorprendido haber dicho eso en voz alta, y se azoro un poco más, tapándose la boca por la vergüenza. Ella le dedico una mirada neutra, pero no le sonrió —Este… bien, a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?—</p><p>—Mi nombre es Eris— La mujer le sonrió, acomodando su sombre de copa frente a sus ojos con su mano derecha —Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Luigi—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario tenía que admitir que estaba muy sorprendido por la organización de los toads. La mayoría de ellos estaban haciendo guardia en los puntos más altos de la ciudad, utilizando lo que parecía ser binoculares y tomando turnos para no dejar de vigilar. Revisó el bolsillo de su overol, y sacó el comunicador que Peach había preparado para él.</p><p>El aparato se veía bastante novedoso, era de color rojo y tenía el tamaño de una billetera, que cuando se habría revelaba un par de pantallas. La inferior mostraba los puntos de vigilancia donde estaban los toads, y en la parte superior estaban las opciones para comunicarse con cualquiera de ellos.</p><p>Sin duda debía ser cosa de E. Gadd, pero a juzgar por la forma en que había dispuesto a los toads, parecía ser de Peach el que diseño el sistema de alerta. Confiaba mucho en él, y su sistema de seguridad probaba eso. Ella solo quería prevenir el ataque de Bowser, no le interesaba arriesgar a su personal en lanzarlos a pelear contra algo que no iban a poder hacer frente.</p><p>Era gracioso pensarlo a veces, los toads del Reino Champiñón eran demasiado débiles, pero eran bastantes determinados. Mario se preguntaba que habría sido de este lugar si ellos no hubieran rescatado a la princesa…</p><p>Debía dejar de pensar así, era un terreno peligroso que solo Luigi había planteado una vez, cuando intentó buscar un camino para volver a su mundo. Su hermano menor no estaba seguro de que la princesa hubiera seguido con vida después de casarse con Bowser, considerando el destino que había tenido su padre, y era muy probable que el Reino Champiñón se hubiera convertido en un paramo oscuro y sin vida, al igual que Tierra Oscura.</p><p>Ellos estaban allí por esa razón, y detendría a Bowser tantas veces como fuera posible. De todos modos, no había nadie más dispuesto hacerlo por ellos.</p><p>"¡Mario! ¡Aquí Toadlon!" El comunicador se activo y la imagen de un toad de sombre rojo y gafas de sol apareció.</p><p>Mario trató de recordar quién era el toad que le estaba hablando. Según Toadsworth, aquel raro toad con voz ronca era su sucesor. Era un joven que estaba siendo entrenado para convertirse en consejero de Peach, pero seguía cumpliendo sus servicios como soldado.</p><p>Según Toadsworth, este era un sujeto bastante competente para su corta edad. Mario solo se conformaba que demostrase un poco más de determinación que sus pares.</p><p>—Aquí Mario ¿Qué sucede?—</p><p>"Un dirigible se acerca a toda velocidad por el norte, y posee el escudo del reino de Pompe-ia"</p><p>—Voy acercarme a la entrada principal para asegurar la llegada de los visitantes—</p><p>"No es necesario, ya envié un par de toads para que le den la bienvenida y Toadette está ayudándolos. Puedes quedarte en la zona del castillo secundario, por si hay movimientos sospechosos"</p><p>Mario sonrió levemente. El sujeto pensaba demasiado claro. Estando cerca de Peach, si Bowser aparecía, iba a poder pararlo antes de que se lleve a la princesa. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que los invitados estuvieran completamente asegurados.</p><p>—Toadtlon ¿Sabes si los guardias del reino Pompe-ia está con el príncipe?— La princesa le había dicho que el príncipe sería acompañado por los dos mejores guerreros de su reino. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran con él.</p><p>La comunicación se cortó por unos minutos, Mario levantó la vista y desde la plaza ya podía ver el dirigible que traía al príncipe de Pompe-ia. Esperaba que su ego no estuviera tan inflado como ese aparato, ya bien conocía lo extravagante que podía ser un niño de la realeza. El príncipe Peasley era un buen ejemplo.</p><p>"Toadette me acaba de informar que solo uno de los guardias está con el príncipe, no se sabe del paradero del su otro soldado" Toadlon parecía estar un tanto molesto por esto, y Mario tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p>—¿Eh? No se habrá…—</p><p>"Si maestro Mario, es muy probable que se haya infiltrado en la ciudad sin que lo detectemos" Ahora mismo, el fontanero se dio cuenta porque Toadlon estaba molesto. Algo escapo al sistema de seguridad de la princesa, y podría ser una amenaza para el reino.</p><p>—Maldición— Mario guardo su comunicador en el bolsillo, corrió al otro lado del castillo y salto con facilidad el muro que daba hacia la ciudad. Tenía que buscar al infiltrado y capturarlo. No había duda de que todo esto era una trampa del Reino Pompe-ia para la princesa Peach.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¡Hmm! ¡Estos panqueques están muy buenos!— Eris comió su cuarto plato de panqueques de hongo rojo, con mucha jalea y una jarra de café al lado —¡Siento que he vuelto a la vida!—</p><p>Luigi se preguntaba de donde había sacado Eris tanta energía para contorsionarse y hacer trucos de magia, si se estaba muriendo de hambre. Decidió no prestarle atención a la espantosa cantidad de comida que ingería (ni hablar de los pedacitos de panqueques que caían delante de él), y se limitó a terminar su cupcake de setas.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?— Pregunto Eris con la boca llena, escupiendo lo que parecía ser el relleno de hongos de sus panqueques. El joven fontanero asintió, sin muchos deseos de continuar con la charla. Si ella no tragaba su comida antes de hablarle de nuevo, se iría de allí sin dudarlo dos veces.</p><p>—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, así no tendrás energía para el resto del día— Comentó Eris con vehemencia. Para suerte de Luigi, ya había tragado toda su comida.</p><p>El joven fontanero suspiro resignado. Comenzaba a preguntarse porque había invitado aquella extraña mujer a comer, que de seguro iba a impacientarse y decirle que no hablaba mucho. Todo el mundo reaccionaba de la misma forma con él.</p><p>—Vas a necesitar bastante energía para ayudar a tu hermano ¿No viniste hasta aquí para eso?— Eris no lo miró cuando dijo esto, se concentró en beber su café.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo averiguaste?— Luigi finalmente se atrevió hablar, porque no se esperaba que ella supiera la razón por la que estaba allí ¿Qué clase de persona era realmente?</p><p>—Fue fácil para mí saberlo, está escrito en tu aura— Eris coloca dos dedos en su frente, y hace un raro ademán con su mano derecha, como si enviara ondas invisibles hacía Luigi —Mi tercer ojo me ha mostrado tus pensamientos, mmmmmh… Tienes muchas dudas acerca de nuestro encuentro, y que no quieres hablar conmigo porque soy muy extraña—</p><p>—Eso es muy cierto— Luigi se dio cuenta lo que dijo en voz alta, y se tapo la boca apenado —Lo siento, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con… personas como tú—</p><p>Eris comenzó a reírse, pero se notaba que trataba de contenerse. Luigi se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo, y le dedica una mirada de molestia —¿Eres una especie de psíquica o algo parecido?—</p><p>—Nah, solo es un truco que usan a menudo los mentalistas— Ella movió su mano derecha como si estuviera espantando un bicho molesto —Yo soy una humana ordinaria, sin poderes ni nada especial—</p><p>—Entonces… Eres una farsante— Luigi entornó sus ojos molesto. Ya sabía porque no se sentía cómodo con Eris.</p><p>—Seh, podría decirse ¿Te molesta?—</p><p>—No lo sé, aunque debo admitir que fue un buen truco— Luigi sonrió levemente, al darse cuenta que la farsa de Eris había roto el hielo de su conversación.</p><p>—Entonces estamos en paz— Ella apuró el resto de su café y comenzó a sacar el dinero que debía, para dejarlo en la mesa.</p><p>Luigi se dio cuenta que Eris estaba a punto de marcharse. Tenía que preguntarle lo que había pensado averiguar de ella, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se animó a decir nada, mientras veía como ella abandonaba su asiento.</p><p>¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Hace unos momentos la había llamado "farsante" y ella solo le sonrió.</p><p>—Espera, yo… quería…— Luigi estaba molesto de que la timidez le estuviera venciendo, era una pregunta nada más. Además, Eris no parecía impacientarse, ni siquiera le miro con pena ajena, simplemente se quedo esperando que decidiera decir algo. No había nada que temer, solo tenía que hablar —Este… ¿No eres de este mundo? Es decir… Vienes, ya sabes, de la Tierra… Donde no hay hongos parlantes ni tortugas voladoras…—</p><p>Luigi quería suicidarse en ese momento, con el tenedor de plástico que le habían dado junto con su cupcake. Sin embargo, Eris le miró con algo de frialdad, pero asintió rápidamente.</p><p>—Sí, vengo de otro mundo, mi ciudad natal es las Vegas, Nevada— Ella se había tomado muy en serio su pregunta. Luigi no sabía si sentirse animado o preocupado por esto, era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien como él y su hermano en este mundo.</p><p>—Oh, eso es… Extraño— Luigi rápidamente trató de continuar su conversación, como si intentara disculparse —<em>Mio fratello</em>… perdón, mi hermano y yo somos de Brooklyn—</p><p>La mirada de Eris se suavizó finalmente, y terminó acomodando su sombrero de copa, que ahora ocultaba un poco más sus ojos.</p><p>—Nos vemos señor Luigi, debo buscar mi billetera— Eris se despidió con un ademán y salió del local con celeridad. Luigi no entendía que había pasado allí, pero supuso que no volvería a ver aquella mujer de nuevo.</p><p>Eris era muy extraña y de seguro mañosa, pero no parecía ser una mala persona. Algo le decía que era mucho más amable de lo que aparentaba, pero con esa ropa y esa rara forma de ser, parecía ser una especie de ladrona estrafalaria. Dudaba que su hermano le permitiera tratar con alguien así, pero supuso que no tendría que preocuparse por eso.</p><p>—Viene de las Vegas, eso explica sus trucos de magia y artimañas— Luigi sonrió sin darse cuenta, imaginando a Eris en medio de un casino, haciendo trucos de cartas y sacando conejos de su enorme sombrero de copa. Aquel encuentro le había levantado demasiado el ánimo, y no sabía porque.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario estaba agotado y un poco avergonzado por estar fuera de forma. Había corrido como loco por toda la ciudad, y no había encontrado al extraño que se había infiltrado en la ciudad. Sin embargo, vio a Luigi saliendo de su cafetería favorita, despidiéndose amablemente del dueño.</p><p>Esto le renovó la energía, y de inmediato comenzó a llamar a su hermano menor para que le notara. Al notar su presencia, Luigi le sonrió y le saludo con entusiasmo, y esto hizo que Mario se sintiera un poco extraño. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano tan animado, no desde lo que sucedido con el Conde Bleck y Dementio.</p><p>—¡Mario! Tiempo sin verte hermano…— Luigi no terminó de decir esto, que los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor lo atraparon en un abrazo de oso. Mario siempre había sido más expresivo al demostrar sus emociones, por eso les caía mejor a las chicas. Pero siempre fue especialmente afectuoso con su hermano menor.</p><p>—Me alegro de verte— Mario se separó de su hermano, para verlo mejor. A diferencia de él, Luigi había escogido sus mejores ropas para ese día y no parecía estar tan nervioso. Tal vez había absorbido un poco del estrés de Peach, por eso se sentía tan tenso.</p><p>—Yo también, sé que he estado ausente un mes entero, pero es bueno ver que estas bien hermano— Luigi estaba realmente feliz de verlo, y eso tranquilizó un poco a Mario. Pensaba que le guardaba rencor, y no sabía bien porque. Tal vez por su repentina decisión de irse de la casa, de contactarlo solo en ocasiones especiales y negarse asistir a las fiestas que organizaba Peach.</p><p>Tenía la sensación de que Luigi le estaba evadiendo, pero al parecer, era solo su imaginación.</p><p>Tal vez Luigi solo necesitaba alejarse un poco, y llevar una vida alejada del ajetreo del Pueblo Toad ¿Su hermano volvería al reino cuando haya superado lo sucedido con Dementio? Mario aún guardaba sus esperanzas de que desistiera de vivir solo, en aquel valle tan sombrío, y volviera a su antiguo hogar.</p><p>—¡Maestro Mario! ¡Maestro Luigi!— Toadlon parecía estar corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le proporcionaba sus pequeñas piernas —Los visitantes de Pompe-ia ya están aquí, la princesa solicita su presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida—</p><p>Luigi no parecía feliz por esto, y protesto levemente. Mario le dio un suave empujoncito en la espalda, para que se animara un poco. No creía que esto fuera tan malo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—No…— Luigi mumuró incrédulo al ver a los visitantes de la princesa Peach —…Esto debe ser una broma—</p><p>—¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro, Luigi?— Mario le habló entredientes, viendo como la princesa estaba parada delante de ellos dos, saludando con amabilidad a los recién llegados.</p><p>—No puedo creer que sea uno de ellos— Volvió a comentar Luigi, con la misma cara de incredulidad. Mario le miró con extrañeza, sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo en realidad.</p><p>—Bienvenidos al Reino Champiñón— Habló Peach con completa calma, haciendo una leve reverencia a sus invitados —Príncipe Peter, de Pompe-ia, y sus guardaespaldas… Borsalino y Eris—</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comienzan las negociaciones con el Príncipe Peter y se llega a un acuerdo con el Reino de Pompe-ia... Sin embargo, el ataque sorpresa de Bowser no se hace esperar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach estaba sorprendida al ver lo mucho que había crecido Peter desde la última vez que lo vio. A simple vista, el travieso y curioso niño de nueve años que había conocido, se había vuelto un adolescente introvertido y tímido. Desde su llegada, no se había atrevido a levantar la vista de sus pies, sin dejar que viera su rostro invadido por el acné.</p><p>En apariencia, parecía un bob-omb, pero de mayor tamaño y con una notoria falta de mecha activa, que caracterizaba a los aliados de Bowser. Vestía una capa sencilla de color azul, y sus pies calzaban un par de zapatos color rojo oscuro. Los colores de la bandera del Reino Pompe-ia. Sus manos con cuatro dedos estaban protegidas por un par de guantes color negro y sus ojos color plata, se encontraban ocultos detrás de unas gruesas y enormes gafas.</p><p>La princesa sabía que esas gafas no eran para corregir la vista, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba delante de un pobre chico que solo vivía para los estudios, en su intento de superar la mente brillante de su madre. Peach suspiró levemente, armándose de paciencia con el jovencito que había viajado de tan lejos, para hacer negocios con ella.</p><p>Miró a sus guardaespaldas, y noto que ninguno de los dos eran pomps. Eso era extraño, pero la presencia de Borsalino no era tan desconcertante. La liebre boxeadora habitaba en las montañas que rodeaban al reino Pompe-ia, una tribu de roedores humanoides con una cultura basada en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.</p><p>Borsalino lucía feroz con los protectores en su cabeza y sus enormes guantes de boxeador. Probablemente iba a ser un problema, por la naturaleza violenta de los suyos, y su amor por buscar pleitos con tal de participar en una pelea…</p><p>…Pero lo más extraño de la reunión, era la presencia de Eris.</p><p>Ella era una humana, y al igual que Mario y Luigi, no pertenecía a la realeza. Este tipo de casos eran realmente extraños de ver. Hasta ese día Peach consideraba que solo los fontaneros eran los únicos de la misma procedencia. Había algo extraño en ella, y tenía la sensación de que no debía confiar en ella.</p><p>Peach podía sentir el ambiente tenso que ambos guardianes ejercían, pero agradeció que los dos se mantuvieran al margen de su encuentro... Y eso fue, hasta que uno de ellos decidió interrumpirlo.</p><p>—Hey— La voz monótona de Eris se alzó en aquel incomodo silencio, que a pesar de estar en medio de una reunión formal, no parecía estar tan nerviosa como su príncipe. Peach se reprochó internamente por dar un respingo al oírla. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba.</p><p>—Si no le dices algo, la pobre princesa pensará que no le caes bien— La mujer de traje negro y sombrero de copa se pone en cuclillas al lado de Peter, y coloca su mano enguanta sobre su cabeza, como si este fuera un niño pequeño —Vamos, tu madre te enseñó mejor—</p><p>Peter se sonrojó apenas escuchó esto, y desesperado, trató de hablar. Las palabras salían de su boca como su estuvieran entrecortadas, y apenas podía entenderse lo que trataba de decir, por lo baja que era su voz.</p><p>—No es necesario que se presione tanto, yo…— Peach trató de calmar al chico, pero este negó con fuerza. Se cacheteo la cara con sus pequeñas manos, hasta dejarlas coloradas y un poco hinchadas. La princesa estaba preocupada de que fuera estallar por culpa de la presión, hasta los toads que la acompañaban, jadearon por el susto. Sin embargo, Peter comenzó hablar con fluidez.</p><p>—Saludos Princesa Toadstool, es un placer conocerla finalmente— El chico se quedó mirándola por un momento y continua hablando, sintiéndose un poco más confiado —Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero estaba nervioso de conocer a la hija de la única persona que he admirado mucho más que a mi propia madre…—</p><p>Las mejillas del príncipe se azoraron en ese momento, pero siguió hablando con voz clara.</p><p>—…Lamenté mucho la desaparición física de su padre hace años atrás, y créame que siempre quedara grabado en mi memoria el sacrificio que hizo por su Reino—</p><p>Peach se quedó helada, porque no se esperaba esto ¿Su padre conoció a Peter en persona? Nunca lo había mencionado y ella era muy joven cuando vio por primera vez al joven pomp. Ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna en su última visita en Pompe-ia. Aun así, el joven príncipe parecía estarse emocionando, porque su voz se volvió entrecortada al seguir hablando.</p><p>—T-tal vez nu-nunca me habría atrevido a venir hasta aquí, pero… pero creo firmemente que la voluntad de su padre la acompaña, Princesa Peach—</p><p>En ese momento, Peach sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas, al ver como los tres visitantes de Pompe-ia se inclinaron ante ella. Estaban mostrando sus respetos por su padre, algo que ningún habitante de otro reino había hecho con temor a las represalias de Bowser.</p><p>Ella siempre creyó que estaba sola, que su padre había muerto, dejándole un reino que jamás prosperaría, ni volvería a poder relacionarse con otros. El alivio que sintió en su corazón, superó finalmente el temor que tenía en aquella reunión. Pero no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando Peter levantó su cara del suelo y dijo con convicción.</p><p>—Nosotros, en Pompe-ia, tampoco sucumbiremos ante el miedo—</p><p>Las palabras del príncipe, resonaron en la mente de Peach, recordando la mirada feroz de su padre a Bowser, dedicándole aquellas palabras a ella y a todos los reinos, antes de ser ejecutado con suma crueldad.</p><p>"Aunque muera, mi voluntad siempre seguirá con ustedes ¡No sucumban ante el miedo y peleen siempre por su libertad!"</p><p>(…)</p><p>Kamek estaba furioso. Aún no podía entender la razón por la que los parakoopas y los gombas ubicados en las fronteras, dejaron pasar la oportunidad de capturar al príncipe de Pompe-ia. Peter era una presa fácil, ya que pertenecía a un reino lejano y solo estaba siendo acompañado por dos guardaespaldas.</p><p>Además, capturarlo significaría un duro golpe para la vieja Caime. De seguro, esa maldita engreída, estaría retorciéndose y clamando por su hijo. Era una lástima que nadie fuese capaz de secuestrarlo, y que hayan perdido la oportunidad de probarle a los demás reinos, el poder de Tierra Oscura y del Rey Bowser.</p><p>Lo único que Kamek pudo encontrar en los puestos de vigilancia, eran a los miembros del escuadrón koopa troopa, completamente maniatados con una cuerda hecha de pañuelos multicolores. Era molesto ver a sus soldados neutralizados, con algo que parecía haber sido vomitado por un arco iris, pero más le molestaba lo confundido que estaban todos.</p><p>Ninguno pudo ver al sujeto que les detuvo, y todos habían perdido sus armas, incluyendo los martillos especiales que utilizaban los Hammer Bros para defenderse.</p><p>De seguro era uno de los escoltas de Peter, especializado en misiones de sigilo y espionaje. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, e iba convertirse en una verdadera molestia, si no encontraban la forma de neutralizarlo.</p><p>Para colmo, aun tenía que lidiar con Mario y su hermano menor, el origen de todos sus problemas y frustraciones ¿Por qué la suerte no les sonreía nunca a ellos?</p><p>—¡Kamek! ¡Mas te vale que te presentes ahora mismo!— Bowser parecía estar de pésimo humor, y no era una novedad para él. Wendy, su única hija, no había dejado de quejarse durante toda la semana. La joven koopa estaba indignada por verse obligada a casarse con un sujeto que siquiera conocía, y que de seguro, no era nada atractivo.</p><p>Pero todo era por el bien de Tierra Oscura. Obligar al príncipe Peter a desposar a Wendy, le daría el control que Bowser necesitaba sobre la famosa Pompe-ia, la ciudad tecnológica y de vanguardia del Mundo Champiñón. Si lo conseguía, esclavizaría a sus técnicos, y los obligaría a construir maquinas de destrucción masiva, para conquistar el Reino Champiñón.</p><p>La princesa Peach no podría intercambiar su vida por su reino, al igual que lo hizo su padre, porque ya no habría reino que salvar. Finalmente, el legado de Toadstool se transformaría en un páramo desierto, y ellos triunfarían.</p><p>Kamek se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había extendido aquella venganza, y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado más de diez años. Bowser jamás perdonó aquel insolente Rey que levantó su cara para enfrentarlo y lo humilló delante de tantos. Y muy pronto, su hija pagaría caro por su insolencia, al igual que todo el reino que intentó proteger.</p><p>—No voy a casarme con ese raro, es una bomba andante— Exclamó Wendy, inflando sus cachetes, enfurecida por la decisión que había tomado su padre. La joven koopa había optado ese día por usar un moño color violeta que combinaba con sus zapatos de tacón. Cada día que pasaba, ella se parecía más y más a su hermosa madre, por lo que Kamek supuso que sería la única afortunada de los koopalings. Bowser no era un koopa muy agraciado.</p><p>—Tu opinión no cuenta mientras vivas en mi Reino— Bowser demandaba una obediencia absoluta a sus hijos, y ninguno de ellos lo veía como a un padre ya. Wendy terminaría aceptando su papel en sus planes, y seguiría sus órdenes ciegamente. Un desperdicio para una koopa tan agraciada, pero Kamek entendía que había sacrificios que hacer por la victoria. Finalmente, su malignidad se dio cuenta de su presencia y le gritó enfurecido —¡Me enteré de lo que pasó en la frontera, Kamek! ¡¿Aún, no han capturada a ese infeliz?!—</p><p>—Lo siento, su Vileza, pero los guardias y los soldados de las fronteras fueron neutralizados— Kamek dudó por un momento antes de continuar hablando —¿Usted cree que… Los rumores sobre la sombra de Pompe-ia sean ciertos?—</p><p>—¡Tonterías! Caime no tiene un ejército formal, por lo que usa trucos baratos para parecer más fuertes de lo que realmente es— Bowser estaba seguro que aplastar la voluntad de Caime iba a ser sencillo, si capturaban a su hijo.</p><p>—Lo que usted diga, su Bajeza— Kamek se inclinó hacia delante, quitando sus dudas de su mente. Bowser tenía razón, debían apegarse al plan y traer la victoria a Tierra Oscura.</p><p>—Wendy, llama a tus hermanos, informales que saldremos al Reino Champiñón en un par de horas— Ordenó su malignidad, con una expresión de suma entereza. Kamek estaba orgulloso de que Bowser se mantuviera firme, pero a veces creía que estaba siendo demasiado distante con todos ellos. Esperaba que no fuera a lamentar las decisiones que estaba tomando.</p><p>—Déjeme acompañarla— Kamek notó que el Rey Koopa le dedicó una leve inclinación con su cabeza. El respeto que le había adjudicado como consejero algún día tendría que cambiar, él no iba a vivir para siempre, pero por ahora iba a seguir haciendo su trabajo.</p><p>—No entiendo porque quiere que me case con ese sujeto ¡Siquiera es un koopa!— Wendy seguía protestando, a medida que tocaba los botones que correspondían a las habitaciones de sus hermanos, para llamarlos a la sala de reuniones del castillo.</p><p>—Alguien debe evitar que se suicide— Explicó Kamek con cierta calma y frialdad, tal así que Wendy sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su caparazón.</p><p>—Es decir ¿Qué debo evitar que explote?— Preguntó incrédula la koopa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor y angustia en ese momento, por lo que el viejo magikoopa trató de explicarle mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>—Peter se dará cuenta como lo utilizará Bowser, y no dudara un solo instante en quitarse la vida, ese joven es demasiado idealista…—</p><p>—Pero… ¡Tiene solo 16 años! Es solo un chico, no tiene la agallas para hacerlo— Wendy no quería formar parte del plan de su padre, se veía claramente en su horrorizado rostro. El príncipe Peter podría explotar para matarse y asesinarla a ella, con el fin de vengarse de Bowser.</p><p>Kamek frunció el ceño levemente, y suspiró con algo de decepción. Bowser crió a sus hijos como soldados, y no fue capaz de cultivar a ninguno de ellos para poder pensar más allá de lo evidente.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso, no explotara si estas muy acerca de él— Kamek miró a la joven koopa —De todos modos, tu solo estas cumpliendo órdenes y él no va a lastimarte—</p><p>—Pero…—</p><p>—Te darás cuenta de lo que me refiero cuando le conozcas— Kamek espero que eso calmara a Wendy, pero la joven seguía tensa mientras hablaba con sus hermanos. El viejo magikoopa sabía que la hija de Bowser estaba fuera de peligro, conocía muy bien al mocoso de Caime, y lo blando que era su corazón. Lo que debían hacer ahora era capturarlo y obligarlo a casarse…</p><p>…Y la princesa Peach iba a ser de gran ayuda para persuadirlo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario debía admitir que no se esperaba que los guardaespaldas del príncipe no fueran pomps. No se sentía muy intimidado de todos modos, ya que uno de ellos era una mujer y el otro, una liebre de metro y medio, contando sus orejas. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que, uno de los dos era el infiltrado que había estado buscando hace unos momentos atrás.</p><p>Luigi parecía estar algo irritado, y eso era extraño. No lo había notado tan tenso desde la segunda ocasión que lo rescató del Rey Boo. Ver a su hermano enfadado con alguien que siquiera conocía, le resultaba algo anticlimático, aunque él siempre había sido un poco temperamental.</p><p>Toadlon lo llamó por un momento para hablar con él, mientras Luigi se acercaba para hablar con uno de los guardaespaldas de Peter. Le sorprendió que no se sintiera tímido por hablar con la mujer, pero era tan difícil determinar su género con el traje que llevaba puesto, que no le sorprendió demasiado.</p><p>—Ella es la infiltrada, estoy completamente seguro— Dijo el toad en voz baja, quitándose las innecesarias gafas de sol, para luego ponérselas de nuevo y adoptar un tono muy serio —Nos ha tomado a todos el pelo—</p><p>Mario parpadeo y luego miró a su hermano que estaba intercambiando una conversación con Eris. Era molesto ver como aquella mujer se encorvaba y escondía las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras le dedicaba una rara sonrisa a Luigi.</p><p>Ella no era confiable, Mario notaba que no era más que una embaucadora. Solo esperaba que Luigi mantuviera su guardia en alto, y que no se fíe de la emisaria de Pompe-ia.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi estaba furioso. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado y confundido, siquiera cuando la princesa Daisy del Reino de Sarasaland, se reía de su falta de coordinación en tenis, durantes los partidos que solía organizar Peach en vacaciones de verano.</p><p>No dudó en acercarse a Eris para hablar con ella, y recriminarle su falta de consideración ¿Acaso se había burlado de él? ¿Todo lo que hablaron era mentira y ella solo quería pasar desapercibida en aquel lugar?</p><p>Había solo una forma de saberlo.</p><p>—Al parecer la reunión va muy bien— Comentó Eris, señalando la mesa donde se había sentado Peach, Peter y los toads del consejo. Sin embargo, su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Luigi —Estás enojado conmigo—</p><p>Luigi se dio cuenta que ella no estaba preguntándolo, solo lo afirmaba. Y si, estaba muy molesto.</p><p>—No dijiste que eras de Pompe-ia—</p><p>—Tú nunca preguntaste— Eris se rascó la nuca antes de continuar hablando, chasqueando la lengua en señal de molestia —Además no tenía mi pasaporte para probarlo—</p><p>—Entonces ¿Lo de venir de Las Vegas es mentira?— Luigi se dio cuenta que estaba cada vez más enfurecido y se dio cuenta que estaba levantando la voz. Eris le miró con frialdad en aquel momento, como si hubiera descubierto algo desagradable.</p><p>—No, yo no te mentí. Provengo de Las Vegas, pero he vivido en Pompe-ia por más de once años— Ella le sonríe con algo de falsedad, moviendo su sombrero para esconder sus ojos que seguían mirándolo con frialdad —Y no, no hay forma de regresar al otro mundo—</p><p>—¡Yo no te pregunte eso!— Luigi gritó, ofuscado por la insinuación de la mujer ¿Era tan fácil para ella leer lo que estaba pensando? No era que odiara aquel mundo, pero extrañaba demasiado su ciudad natal. Eris no debería poder saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero al parecer, notaba su ansiedad.</p><p>—Parece que todo lo que digo te hace enojar— Ponderó la extraña mujer con una expresión un tanto neutra.</p><p>—Si… Eso me facilitará no tratar contigo, eres odiosa— Luigi se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más, y avergonzado, trató de alejarse de Eris, para calmar su mal genio. Por su parte, Borsalino parecía tratar de contener su risa. Al parecer le estaba divirtiendo mucho aquella conversación.</p><p>El joven fontanero se paró al lado de Mario, y se cruzó de brazos. Las carcajadas de Borsalino resonaron en el salón y todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacía él, para entender lo que había pasado.</p><p>—Disculpen, yo solo…— La liebre aclaró su garganta, y miró a Eris con una sonrisa vehemente —Es que Eris acaba de contarme un chiste muy bueno, debería dedicarse hacer comedia—</p><p>La mujer de traje negro escondió sus ojos, inclinando su sombrero hacia delante, mientras Borsalino le palmeaba amistosamente la espalda, y seguía riéndose por lo bajo. Luigi no pudo evitar pensar que la liebre boxeadora era un perfecto idiota.</p><p>—Hey ¿Qué pasó allá?— Mario preguntó en voz baja, pero no dudo en dedicarle una mirada de desconfianza a Eris y Borsalino.</p><p>—Eris es la infiltrada ¿Verdad?— Dijo Luigi con algo de frialdad. El mayor levantó una ceja al notar lo resentido que sonó en aquel momento, pero asintió levemente y espero con paciencia que su hermano menor supere su malhumor. El joven contó hasta diez, se tranquilizó y comenzó hablar en italiano, por lo avergonzado y nervioso que estaba.</p><p>
  <em>"Ella estaba en medio de Toad Town, haciendo un espectáculo de magia callejero, y como hay pocos humanos en este mundo, quise averiguar de dónde provenía, y entonces…"</em>
</p><p>Mario frunció el ceño un poco molesto, a medida que Luigi contaba su historia. Este no se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor se estaba tensando a medida que hablaba, hasta que le explicó que Eris era una ilusionista, una persona que usa trucos de magia con tanta facilidad, que era difícil ver el movimiento de sus manos.</p><p><em>"No importa, de ahora en más no hables con ella, solo es una charlatana"</em> Mario sonó demasiado duro, aún en su idioma natal, pero Luigi quiso pensar que solo estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso con los extranjeros. Además, él no estaba interesado en tratar con Eris. Era muy extraña y poco fiable. De seguro no tenía malas intenciones, pero no suele llevarse bien con personas como ella.</p><p>Lo mejor sería no volver a dirigirle la palabra y esperar que la reunión termine lo más pronto posible, para que se marche de allí.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Parece que te estás divirtiendo— Dijo de repente Eris, con un tono bastante tranquilo. No parecía molesta al ver como Borsalino seguía riéndose a sus expensas, pero no parecía querer participar del escándalo que estaba haciendo la liebre.</p><p>—Es increíble que ya estén enfadados contigo, no pasamos más de hora y media aquí— Borsalino le da una dolorosa palmada en su espalda con su guante de boxeo, que casi hace perder el equilibrio a Eris. A veces la liebre se olvidaba de que ella era humana y no uno de sus pares —Parece que lograste un nuevo record—</p><p>—No estoy aquí para ganar un concurso de popularidad— A Eris no le importaba no caerle bien a los hermanos Mario. No le caía bien a muchísima gente antes de llegar al Reino Champiñón, así que no le sorprendía no caerle bien a Luigi. Pero en el fondo debía admitir que era una pena, porque parecía ser un buen sujeto.</p><p>—Eso es cierto— Borsalino no era muy sensible, pero el ser práctico le hacia un aliado muy valioso para Eris. Siempre estaba concentrado en los objetivos y no pensaba demasiado —¿Qué encontraste en la frontera?—</p><p>—Bowser tiene completamente rodeado y vigilado al Reino Champiñón— Eris frunce el ceño y hunde sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando con algo de molestia a Peach —Si la princesa estornuda, de seguro se enteraría de que tiene gripe antes que los hermanos Mario—</p><p>—Vaya, eso explica porque la puede secuestrar tan fácilmente— Borsalino chasqueo la lengua mientras Eris continuaba hablando.</p><p>—Supongo que la debilidad de la frontera es causada por un ejército poco entrenado, no sucede lo mismo en Pompe-ia porque nos protegen las montañas, pero aún así…— La ilusionista no quiso continuar y noto que su compañero deseaba cambiar el tema. No contar con una fuerza militar hacía de Pompe-ia un blanco fácil, y a la larga tendrían los mismos problemas que el reino de Peach.</p><p>—El reino Champiñón no soportará por mucho más tiempo la presión militar de Bowser, creo que ella ya se habrá dado cuenta— Borsalino había opinado que no había muchas esperanzas para un reino aislado y en continuo roces con Tierra Oscura, pero se convenció de hacer el viaje solo porque Peter se lo propuso.</p><p>—Es una lástima, porque me agrada este lugar, pero Peter puede correr un gran riesgo si esta reunión se extiende más de lo necesario— Comentó con algo de vehemencia Eris, al ver que los sirvientes de Peach estaban llevándoles a los invitados y a los consejeros, bocadillos y bebidas.</p><p>De repente, Toadsworth llamó a Mario y a Eris para que se acercaran a la mesa donde estaban discutiendo los consejeros y los príncipes. Peach se veía menos tensa que cuando los había recibido y Peter ya estaba en sus anchas, haciendo cálculos y explicando cómo iban a proceder con su acuerdo.</p><p>Eris se sentía feliz de ver al joven desenvolverse con esa facilidad. Ella a su edad era demasiado apática y no le gustaba hablar con las personas, en especial con los adultos. Se notaba que a medida que atravesaba su adolescencia, Peter superaba sus inseguridades y su timidez crónica.</p><p>Si su madre lo viera ahora, solo criticaría su falta de sangre fría para convencer a otros. Caime era demasiado dura con el pobre chico, y no se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo muy bien siguiendo sus propias convicciones.</p><p>Eris se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado concentrada en Peter, porque casi no notó a Mario a su lado. El hermano mayor de Luigi tenía una presencia distinta a otras personas que había conocido.</p><p>Si Luigi trataba de pasar desapercibido, Mario era como un faro color rojo en medio de aquella habitación. A simple vista, el vestir de rojo te hace fácil de identificar por el enemigo y concentrar los ataques hacía uno mismo, evitando que los más débiles salgan heridos.</p><p>Sin embargo, este hombre irradiaba tanta confianza que resultaba ser un tanto intimidante. A Eris no le agradaba mucho sentirse intimidada por un hombre, pero debía admitir que Mario tenía una buena reputación y, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de él, se veía como un hombre común que intenta hacer lo correcto.</p><p>No era su especialidad el trabajo en equipo con desconocidos, pero Mario era un aliado poderoso. Ella iba a tratar de ser considerada con él.</p><p>—Los llamamos a los dos para comentarles acerca de nuestra decisión— Peach miró a Mario con ojos soñadores, y este le sonrió con orgullo, asintiendo levemente. Eris no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender que entre los dos había un lazo muy estrecho. No tenía mucha información sobre aquel asunto, porque esas cosas no eran de su interés, pero no creía que hubiera mucho futuro en aquella relación…</p><p>…Aunque con un Toadstool nunca se sabe.</p><p>Peach era hija de un hombre que peleo en contra la opresión de los reinos más fuertes, y evitó que su pueblo cayera en manos de Bowser, sin dudar en dar su vida por ello. Si realmente lo quiere, ella encontraría la forma de estar con él, no había duda de ello.</p><p>—Traeré a los mejores técnicos de nuestro reino y a nuestra intendenta de inteligencia para que armen las maquinas aquí, y le enseñen a los mecánicos de Toad Town como mantenerlas— Peter parecía tan entusiasmado que saltaba de su silla como un niño pequeño.</p><p>Eris asintió levemente, reflexionando ante aquel acuerdo. Era un poco arriesgado para los técnicos, ya que ellos no salían mucho de Pompe-ia, pero su intendenta de inteligencia estaba acostumbrada a viajar a lugares exóticos. Aún así, se preocupó un poco cuando Peter se ofreció acompañarlos.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? Son seis meses lejos de casa— La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero Eris quería asegurarse de que Peter sepa lo que significaba. Estar mucho tiempo en este sitio, iba a resultar ser un peligro constante para alguien como él.</p><p>—Será una experiencia nueva para los técnicos, y no quiero que se estresen demasiado— El príncipe pomp miro a Eris, y le dedicó una mirada llena de determinación —Todo va a estar bien, Eris—</p><p>—Si usted viene, me ofreceré como su escolta personal— Propuso Eris sin dudarlo.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Mario miró a Peach, rogándole que niegue aquella petición. La princesa parecía estar un poco confundida por su actitud, por lo que decidió preguntar a Peter que si era conveniente tener a la ilusionista como escolta.</p><p>—¿No sería mejor traer al guardia más fuerte de tu reino aquí?— Preguntó la princesa con cierto recato.</p><p>—Esa sería Eris, ella es nuestro guardia y soldado más fuerte— Peter miraba a la princesa como si no fuera necesario explicar aquel asunto —Si ella no estuviera aquí, me hubieran secuestrado antes de llegar al reino—</p><p>—¿Qué?—</p><p>—Eris estuvo en las fronteras del reino Champiñón, cuidando de que los soldados de Bowser no nos emboscaran en el camino— Explicó el príncipe, que parecía verse un poco molesto con la falta de confianza que le tenían a su guardaespaldas.</p><p>—Yo solo hice mi trabajo, pero no he dejado de notar que Bowser los tienen bien vigilados— Ella necesitaba sacarse una duda, y esperando no despertar más resentimientos, pregunto con suma tranquilidad —¿Por qué se lo permiten?—</p><p>Peach miró a Eris como si quisiera contestarle de inmediato, pero se detuvo antes de hablar. Mario notó que la princesa estaba un poco molesta con aquella pregunta, pero no quiso interrumpir, por más que le urgía sacar a la embaucadora de Pompe-ia a patadas de allí.</p><p>—Han pasado muchas cosas, y tuve que ceder las fronteras a cambio de… Una anulación— Declaró con algo de incomodidad la princesa.</p><p>Eris frunció el ceño, pero ocultó su fría mirada con la solapa de su sombrero de copa. La situación del Reino Champiñón era crítica, y al parecer, los rumores sobre el Corazón del Caos eran ciertos.</p><p>Tal vez este tratado no haya sido una buena idea, a pesar de que la princesa Peach era una Toadstool.</p><p>—Me disculpo por la insolencia, con su permiso, me retiro— Eris giro sobre sus talones, y salió del salón, dando zancadas y hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.</p><p>Tenía que prepararse para evitar un posible ataque.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi vio como Eris escapaba del edificio, y notó que Borsalino tomó su lugar en la reunión. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero algo se traía entre manos, así que decidió seguirla.</p><p>La mujer comenzó a caminar por todo el recinto, mirando con cuidado a cada toad y toadette que se cruzaba en su camino. Parecía estar buscando algo, pero era difícil saber lo que era.</p><p>De repente, giro por una esquina, y cuando Luigi trató de alcanzarla, había desaparecido.</p><p>—Pero si vino hasta aquí…— El fontanero estaba confundido, hasta que un ligero <em>"Hey"</em> llamó su atención a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¿No te parece raro?— Eris estaba parada encima de la columna de mármol, con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando a los alrededores. Luigi no tenía idea en qué momento había llegado allí, pero de seguro debía tratarse de uno de sus trucos</p><p>—Hay el doble de toads de los que había esta mañana— Comentó la ilusionista, señalando a los pequeños hongos que iban y venían a su alrededor.</p><p>—¿El doble? N-no, no puede ser, todos estaban aterrados por la visita de los pomps, la mayoría están en sus casas por el toque de queda— Luigi sabía esto porque Mario le explicó las medidas de seguridad que había adoptado Peach —Solo quedaron una pequeña parte de los sirvientes de Peach, Toadlon y Toadsworth—</p><p>—Entonces, estos no son toads de verdad— Eris saltó de la columna, al lado de Luigi, sacando un par de naipes de sus mangas.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?— Preguntó alterado Luigi. No creía que Eris fuera atacar a un toad inocente, porque los naipes que sostenía parecían ser normales.</p><p>—Voy a comprobar algo— Ignorando las protestas del fontanero, lanza el naipe al toad que estaba delante de ellos. Este sorpresivo ataque, hace que el toad explote en una nube de humo, y algo blanco y con enormes dientes aparece delante de ellos.</p><p>Era un boo, y uno muy enfadado.</p><p>Luigi gritó asustado, sin poder evitarlo. Detestaba a los boos, siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa, y este no fue la excepción. Eris no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando y miro al fontanero con cierta duda.</p><p>—¿Qué hace un boo aquí?— Ella no demostró reacción alguna, por lo que sirvió para exasperar aún más a Luigi.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo quieres que los sepa?!— Luigi estaba histérico, y miró al boo que estaba dispuesto a atacarlos por haber revelado su disfraz —¿Por qué tenían que ser fantasmas?—</p><p>Eris le miró por un momento, como si estuviera evaluando si creerle o no. De seguro no confiaba en ellos y pensaba que le habían tendido una trampa. Pero la situación no solo era arriesgada para Peter, sino también para la princesa y sus súbditos. Luigi se armó de valor y se adelantó para enfrentar al boo, que se preparaba para atacarlos.</p><p>—Yo me encargo de él, ve advertirle a los demás…—</p><p>—Creo que eso no será posible… Al menos por ahora— La voz de Eris sufrió un ligero quiebre, y Luigi entendió de inmediato el por qué. Los boos que se habían transformado en toads para infiltrarse en el edificio adjunto al castillo, los rodearon de repente. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo brillante y comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos como si fueran zombies.</p><p>—Sabía que no debía haber vuelto— Luigi se quedó mirando con horror, como más de una veintena de boos se alzaban ante ellos, sonriéndoles con un hambre asesina.</p><p>Pero él no tenía idea de que las cosas estaban por empeorar aún más.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El ataque al Reino Champiñón comienza, y los enemigos surgen de varios frentes. Bowser no sólo rapta a Peach sino también al príncipe de Pompe-ia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(...)</p><p>En ese instante, Mario no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente a su alrededor. Solo saltó, como siempre lo hizo, hace y hará. Su cuerpo se posicionó por puro instinto delante de Peach, y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, desvió con una contundente patada, el martillo que podría haberle destrozado la cabeza.</p><p>El pesado objeto cayó sobre la mesa de reunión, haciendo un agujero en la fina madera. Antes de que las astillas hubieran terminado de caer al suelo, el pánico se desató en la pequeña sala. Pero él se percató de que estaban bajo ataque, solo cuando Peach gritó su nombre aterrada.</p><p>Mario se sintió pequeño al ver como el techo del salón era desprendido ante sus ojos. Las enormes pinzas del nuevo crucero koopa, destrozaron con facilidad el edificio donde se encontraban, dejando un prominente agujero sobre la sala de reuniones, y decenas de goombas y koopa troopas enemigos, comenzaron a descender sobre sus cabezas. El fontanero tenía la sensación de que todo iba en cámara lenta, y apenas podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Toadsworth, clamando por protección para la princesa de su Reino.</p><p>Por un instante, vislumbró a Peter en medio de aquella escaramuza. Tan pequeño como era, la mayoría de los esbirros de Bowser presentaban un riesgo para él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un koopa troopa intentara derribarlo, con la fuerza de choque de su caparazón. Pero antes de lograr alcanzar al príncipe de Pompe-ia, salió disparado en dirección contraria.</p><p>El golpe que le había dado Borsalino al koopa fue monstruoso. La tortuga antropomórfica salió propulsada como un proyectil, derribando a varios de sus compañeros, hasta atravesar y destrozar una de las pocas ventanas que se había salvado de perder sus cristales.</p><p>Borsalino paso con suavidad su guante de box derecho bajo su barbilla, y lugo miró a su príncipe para asegurarse de que este bien. Le echo un vistazo a Mario, para hacerle una señal con su mano enguantada, indicando que tenía todo bajo control. El fontanero se quedó sin aliento por un momento e hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda en respuesta. Luego, trató de tomar las manos de Peach para tranquilizarla. La pobre estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y para su horror, parecía que apenas podía respirar.</p><p>La princesa trató de hablar, pero los gritos y gruñidos a su alrededor no permitían que escuchara su voz, debilitada por la falta de fuerza en sus pulmones. Mario alcanzó a leer los labios de la princesa, que gesticulaban "¡Cuidado!". De repente, sintió que algo le empujaba lejos de ella. Era demasiado tarde cuando se percató que Kamek le había disparado un fuerte hechizo de choque.</p><p>Aquel ataque lanzó a Mario varios metros lejos de Peach, lo cual solo le desesperó aún más. Los huesos de su cuerpo se estremecieron por completo tras el impacto del hechizo, y la zona donde aquel rayo le había golpeado, ardía como si le hubieran arrojado brasas ardientes. Mario realmente detestaba la magia de los magikoopas.</p><p>Borsalino por su parte, volvió a cargar con los koopa troopas que trataban de atosigarlo para separarlo de Peter. Tal vez era más fuerte que ellos, pero no dejaban de llegar más y más, degastando la energía de la liebre. Mario no podía ayudarlo, porque Kamek se había encomendado separarlo de Peach y evitar que pueda asistirla para escapar de allí.</p><p>—Uno de los tuyos casi le destroza la cabeza a Peach— Acusó Mario, tratando de averiguar las razones de aquel ataque tan violento por parte de Bowser.</p><p>—Bowser piensa que ya es hora de prescindir de tu princesa, fontanero— Kamek dijo esto con tanta frialdad, que Mario no pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes de la rabia, ante la sola idea de que Bowser planeara asesinar a la princesa. No sabía porque estaba tan furioso, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado cuando estaba encima de Kamek, pateándolo y tirándolo de su escoba.</p><p>No importaba que se trajera Bowser entre manos, él no iba a dejar que se lleven a Peach de nuevo.</p><p>—¡Fontanero!— Kamek trató de incorporarse, pero se notaba un poco desorientado y dolorido por el golpe que había recibido. Los magikoopas no eran muy fuertes, pero sus poderosos hechizos compensaban su falta de fuerza física —¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡La princesa y este reino serán consumidos hasta que solo queden cenizas!—</p><p>Mario no pudo evitar pensar que Kamek acababa de lanzar una terrible maldición sobre el Reino Champiñón, pero no se quedó a responder. Atravesó el salón desesperado, dando saltos sobre los goombas que trataban de morderle los pies, para alcanzar a una acorralada Peach. Toadsworth estaba tratando de quitarse los goombas que no le permitían alcanzar a la princesa, pero los golpes de su bastón no eran suficientes.</p><p>Peach reaccionó finalmente, y trató de quitarse a sus captores de encima, golpeándolos con lo que tenía a mano. Solo consiguió sujetar el florero que adornaba una de las mesas de conferencias, pero no le importó. El cristal estalló en la cabeza del goomba que le cerraba el paso y finalmente, logró apartarse de aquel desastre.</p><p>Aún así, no pudo llegar tan lejos, porque una poderosa pinza la atrapó, sujetándole con fuerza los brazos y el torso, y elevándola por los aires.</p><p>Al parecer el mecanismo no estaba del todo ajustado, porque Peach sintió como el metal presionaba su cuerpo, sus costillas crujieron dolorosamente por la presión que ejercía. La princesa perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor.</p><p>Solo un quejido brotó de su garganta, mientras un hilillo de saliva descendió de sus labios a la barbilla. Después de estremecerse por completo, perdió el conocimiento. Para su suerte, la pinza que la sujetaba dejó de presionar su cuerpo, justo antes de reventar los órganos internos.</p><p>—¿Peach?— Mario se quedó helado por un momento, observando con horror la muñeca de trapo en que terminó siendo reducida la princesa del Reino Champiñón —Peach—</p><p>Ella no estaba reaccionando, siquiera se movía ¿Acaso estaba muerta?</p><p>—¡Peach!—</p><p>Mario gritó con fuerza, mientras trataba de saltar donde estaban las uniones de la gigantesca pinza, para destruir sus mecanismos, pero los koopa troopas se interpusieron en su camino y se apilaron encima de él, aplastándolo. Ludwig von Koopa estaba orquestando aquel ataque, y le había cerrado el paso, para llevarse a Peach sin su intromisión.</p><p>—¿A dónde crees que vas, fontanero?— El joven hijo de Bowser no se veía muy feliz de estar allí, pero se notaba que estaba dispuesto a pelear con él.</p><p>—Sal del camino— Mario casi ni le prestó atención, no parecía tener intenciones de pelear con él. Trató nuevamente de abrirse paso, pero el hijo de Bowser tenía otros planes para el fontanero.</p><p>—Este es el final del camino, enano bigotudo— El joven koopa sacó su báculo y apuntó directo a los pies de Mario.</p><p>El rayo que despidió su cetro mágico, hizo reaccionar el suelo de forma extraña, generando un fuerte temblor debajo de los pies del fontanero. Las múltiples fisuras que se abrieron en el concreto, atraparon los pies de Mario, sujetándolo de tal forma que no podía moverse ni saltar. Aún así, él no se dio por vencido y trató de moverse, pero no pudo escapar de aquella trampa.</p><p>Mario estaba desesperado, necesitaba moverse rápido para rescatar a Peach, pero al parecer iba a costarle mucho escapar de allí. Un extraño sonido le llamó la atención, y levantó la vista para ver con molestia que el caparazón de Ludwig se aproximaba a un terrible velocidad hacía él, girando como un trompo.</p><p>Ese ataque estaba a punto destrozarle la cara, y apenas podría cubrirse con sus brazos. Mario solo pudo lamentar lo mucho que iba a dolerle aquel golpe mañana.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¡Mario!— Luigi estaba seguro de que había escuchado a su hermano gritar al otro lado de aquel edificio. Maldijo cada boo que estuvo tratando de capturar con el Poltergust 5000, retrasándolo para llegar pronto a la sala de conferencias.</p><p>Para colmo, Eris no estaba muy bien. Apenas podía esquivar los ataques de los pequeños fantasmas, sus golpes no le hacían mucho daño y la atmosfera helada que generaban, estaba afectándole. No debía estar acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de cosas, porque no podía dejar de temblar.</p><p>—¿De dónde están saliendo?— Preguntó Eris con un tono de desesperación, al notar que no podía hacer mucho con aquellos enemigos.</p><p>Luigi iba a contestar, pero un grito de horror alertó a ambos. Un boo estaba a punto de hincarle sus dientes a una pequeña toadette, que no había conseguido escapar junto con el resto de los sirvientes de Peach.</p><p>—Tranquila— Murmuró Eris con una rara calma, mientras se acercó rápidamente a la niña, y la movió hábilmente hacía un lado, engañando al boo para que mordiera su brazo izquierdo en su lugar.</p><p>La niña de sombrero de hongo sollozó, pero Eris le ignoró mientras presionaba con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una flor de hielo. Sin dudarlo, creó una gruesa capa de hielo en su propio brazo izquierdo para aislar los dientes del boo, y no dudó en asestarle un fuerte derechazo para apartarlo de las dos.</p><p>La criatura retrocedió lo suficiente para ser atrapado por la poderosa aspiradora de Luigi. Por suerte, la niña no se había afectado del ataque, pero aún así, Eris le hizo una señal con su cabeza.</p><p>—Aléjate— Ladró con sequedad la mujer, mientras giró para ver a Luigi intercambiando las linternas de su máquina atrapa-fantasmas. La niña corrió despavorida, asustada por aquella extraña actitud.</p><p>—No debería haber tantos a plena luz del día, y están más violentos de lo habitual— El joven fontanero miró el brazo izquierdo de Eris. La sangre no se notaba, por el color de las mangas de su traje, pero ella había dejado de mover aquella extremidad después de que el boo la mordiera. Eso no era una buena señal.</p><p>—¿Por qué no parece afectarte?— Protestó la mujer mientras los efectos de la flor de hielo la abandonaban.</p><p>—Este… Yo estoy acostumbrado…— Luigi dejó de hablar por el momento, porque el comunicador que le había entregado E. Gadd antes de salir de su hogar, comenzó a sonar. De seguro había notado la gran cantidad de boos que había atrapado ya, pero agradeció profundamente que su amigo fuera tan obseso con los fantasmas.</p><p>—¡Professore!— Al ver la pantalla del comunicado, Luigi se dio cuenta que E. Gadd parecía estar demasiado emocionado, dando vueltas de alegrías en su silla giratoria. Era un poco molesto ver su entusiasmo en aquel terrible momento, pero el joven fontanero trató de controlar su temperamento. Necesitaban a un experto en este asunto y solucionar este terrible problema.</p><p>—Veo que el nuevo Poltergust se encuentra operando a la perfección— E. Gadd se interrumpe por un momento al contabilizar los fantasmas que había atrapado Luigi, y agregó con algo de consideración —Aún así es extraño, son demasiados boos invadiendo el Reino Champiñón—</p><p>—¿Es un experto?— Preguntó Eris desde el otro lado, a lo que Luigi solo atinó a asentir —Pregúntale si algo puede atraer y alterar a los boos, esto me huele a trampa—</p><p>—A mi también, es demasiada coincidencia— Murmuró Luigi para sí mismo, sin apartar la vista de su comunicador. Luego, se dirigió de inmediato a E. Gadd —¿La escuchó profesor?—</p><p>—Sí, y justo estaba revisando mi parascope, espero que el alcance de tu comunicador sea suficiente para triangular la ubicación de la fuente…— E. Gadd se quedó callado por un momento, mientras terminaba de ajustar la señal de su aparato y encontrar lo que le habían pedido —…Hay una fuerte señal paranormal a pocos metros de ustedes, de seguro allí estará la fuente de su inesperado predicamento—</p><p>Luigi no alcanzó siquiera a despedirse de E. Gadd. Tuvo que soltar su comunicador apenas pudo ver donde estaba la fuente del problema, porque los boos restantes comenzaron a fusionarse en un enorme espectro color blanco, que apenas entraba en aquel estrecho lugar.</p><p>—¿Acaso se están uniendo para atacarnos?— Exclamó molesta Eris, sujetando con algo de temor su brazo izquierdo.</p><p>—Solo tratan de evitar que los absorba con el Poltergust— Luigi ya había pasado por esto antes. Iba a ser difícil esquivar semejante boo en un espacio tan limitado, así que se dirigió a Eris antes de comenzar a pelear —Busca la fuente de…—</p><p>Luigi se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo, porque Eris lo había dejado completamente solo. El joven fontanero sintió un poco de rabia, pero con el miedo que estaba experimentando, decidió apaciguarla. El ataque de los boos era el verdadero problema que debía afrontar.</p><p>Se quedó cohibido y su cuerpo se estremeció, al ver el enorme boo que le sacaba la lengua y se reía de él, exhibiendo sus afilados colmillos.</p><p>—Son desagradables, pero cuando termine con ustedes van a dejar de reírse— Dijo finalmente Luigi, con cierta aversión, temblando levemente por los nervios.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Lemmy Koopa estaba muy feliz con su nueva corona. Tal vez demasiado, pero ninguno de sus hermanos lo había notado, porque él siempre estaba eufórico. La joya que adornaba al noble accesorio era de un color rojo brillante y sus poderes, aumentados con la magia de su báculo, podían controlar a los boos.</p><p>Mientras daba las últimas ordenes a los boos restantes que había reclutado, se preguntaba que habría sido del anterior dueño de aquella corona. Cuando el Rey Bowser se la dio, dijo que le pertenecía a un boo que fue derrotado vergonzosamente por el hermano menor de Mario.</p><p>Pero eso no le preocupaba. Lemmy supuso que el fontanero miedoso debía estar escondido bajo su gorro, temblando y dejando que los boos se expandan por todo el reino, ocasionando caos.</p><p>Este era el plan perfecto, no había una sola falla…</p><p>—¿Eres de por aquí o vienes de visita?—</p><p>Al escuchar aquella extraña voz, Lemmy levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que no había notado la presencia de la mujer que estaba encima suyo. Tratando de que la corona que llevaba puesta no abandone su cabeza, no dudó en dispararle a la recién llegada, con un poderoso ataque de su báculo.</p><p>Eris saltó al lado contrario, y esquivo con algo de dificultad el rayo de Lemmy. La herida de su brazo izquierdo estaba quitándole efectividad a sus movimientos, y al parecer el pequeño koopa de mirada desviada y cabello multicolor, era más rápido de lo que aparentaba.</p><p>—Eres una entrometida ¡Entrometida!— Lemmy comenzó a reírse de forma maniaca, y estaba listo para pasar al siguiente ataque. Eris parecía estar un poco retraída, porque no se movió un solo centímetro mientras el pequeño koopa cargaba contra ella.</p><p>—No me gusta la idea de pelear con mocosos, pero al parecer no me dejas opción— Eris esperó lo suficiente para entender lo que el pequeño koopa pretendía hacer. Este se multiplicó en cuatro versiones de sí mismo, para evitar que su contendiente escape de su poderoso ataque.</p><p>Era imposible para Eris adivinar cuál de todos era el verdadero Lemmy, y al parecer, decidió recibir el golpe del caparazón del koopa para constatarlo. Al recibir el impacto, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y temió que las costillas se le fueran a romper, pero había logrado sujetar los costados del caparazón con sus hábiles dedos.</p><p>Rápidamente, hizo girar al koopa delante de ella, envolviéndolo con lo que parecía ser un cuerda de pañuelos multicolores que salían de su manga derecha. Tiró de un extremo para sujetar a su contrincante, levantó por los aires al pequeño Lemmy y luego lo golpeo contra en el suelo, con mucha violencia. El koopa trató de deshacer la trampa mordiendo de la tela, pero no pudo hacer mucho. La tela de aquellos pañuelos resultó ser sorprendentemente resistente.</p><p>—¡Suéltame, maldita tramposa!— Lemmy se retorcía como un pequeño gusano dentro de su capullo de telas multicolores.</p><p>—No, te vas a lastimar— Eris tomo la corona que llevaba Lemmy, y su báculo mágico. Hizo girar varias veces el objeto delante de los ojos del pequeño koopa, y este se convirtió en confeti al tercer giro que describió en el aire.</p><p>—¿Qué le hiciste a mi báculo mágico?— Lemmy no entendía lo que paso, pero Eris había escondido aquel objeto en los profundos bolsillos de su traje.</p><p>—Los niños pequeños no deberían jugar con objetos tan peligrosos— La mujer le dio la espalda de Lemmy para marcharse de allí, dejando al pequeño koopa molesto y colgado de una columna con pañuelos de colores.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi trastabilló hacía el otro lado del pasillo, después de que el enorme boo intentó arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida. Terminó perdiendo su sombrero dentro de la boca del espectro, el cual masticó con cierta molestia para luego escupírselo en la cara.</p><p>En esos momentos, Luigi hubiera deseado haber traído a Polterpup consigo. Ignorando su sombrero destrozado y lleno de ectoplasma, saltó lo más alto que pudo sobre el boo y pisó con algo de dificultad su redondeada espalda. Apenas logro molestarlo con aquel movimiento, pero le dio suficiente impulso para desplazarse a espaladas de este.</p><p>Con dificultad, la enorme masa de ectoplasma trato de voltearse para atacar a Luigi, pero la aspiradora del poltergust había atrapado la cola del gigantesco boo. Inmediatamente, el fontanero comenzó a tirar de este con fuerza, asegurándose de hacerlo hacía la dirección contraria a la que el fantasma trataba de escapar, mientras activaba el turbo del aparato.</p><p>—Vamos, entra de una buena vez…— Luigi sentía que sus botas resbalaban en el piso y maldijo su falta de tracción —…Cosa horrible y espantosa—</p><p>La aspiradora finalmente comenzó a devorar el gigantesco boo, y debido a esto, la masa de ectoplasma comenzó a deshacerse en la docena de pequeños espectros de lo que estaba hecho. Luigi no apagó la aspiradora, pero los pequeños boos liberados comenzaron a morderle los brazos, para que suelte el tubo succionador.</p><p>El fontanero consiguió atrapar al espectro más grande, antes de que llegara desarmarse en los pequeños boos que lo habían conformado. Los pocos que quedaron, parecían estar dispuestos a atacarlo nuevamente, pero de repente, se quedaron estáticos en el aire.</p><p>Sus ojos se volvieron de color negro oscuro y parecían confundidos. Los boos se alejaron de Luigi y parecían estar preocupados, como si no entendieran porque estaban allí.</p><p>—¿Qué les pasa?— Murmuró confundido el joven fontanero que no se había atrevido a soltar la aspiradora del poltergust, apuntando a los pequeños fantasmas que pululaban por ahí.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Eris llegaba desde el otro lado del edificio, caminando con algo de dificultad. Con su brazo sano, le lanzó un curioso objeto a los pies de Luigi. Este se le quedó mirando asombrado por un instante, y finalmente decidió aspirarlo con su poltergust de inmediato.</p><p>La corona del Rey Boo desapareció de la vista de todos de inmediato, para terminar dentro de la maquina que había diseñado E. Gadd.</p><p>Los pequeños boos se asustaron y salieron huyendo de allí, sin mirar atrás, mientras que Eris apoyaba su espalda en una pared, y se dejaba caer al suelo, dolorida por sus heridas.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Luigi con un gesto de aprensión.</p><p>—No deberías preguntar cosas tan obvias— Eris miró hacia el otro lado y noto los gritos de auxilio de los toads. Algo terrible había pasado en la reunión —Hay que ir con los demás—</p><p>Luigi frunció el ceño molesto, y se mordió la lengua antes de reprocharle a Eris por dejarlo solo, con todos esos horribles fantasmas. Ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo a combatirlos, pero no fue agradable notar que pasó de él tan rápido.</p><p>Miró con algo de duda las heridas que tenía, y se preguntaba si había peleado con algo más mientras no estaba junto a él. Luigi revisó con cuidado uno de sus bolsillos y por suerte, encontró el pequeño envase de conserva que utilizaba para guardar champiñones 1-up. Quedaba un solo champiñón verde, así que lo sacó del envase y lo partió a la mitad.</p><p>—Aquí, mastícalo y trágalo rápido, es un poco amargo pero va a curarte de inmediato— La mitad del hongo fue recibido por la mano derecha de Eris, y rápidamente, sin dudarlo un instante, masticó y tragó aquella milagrosa seta.</p><p>Luigi elevó una ceja un poco confundido, y se planteó internamente que había algo raro en Eris ¿Ella sabía sobre aquellas setas? Ha vivido muchos años en este mundo, pero la mayoría de aquellos hongos eran originarios del Reino Champiñón, y también eran la mayor exportación que tenían, por sus asombrosas propiedades curativas.</p><p>—Se que parece raro…— Eris le daba miedo a Luigi en momentos como este. A pesar de no leer mentes cual psíquica, parecía tener el don de leer a las personas con una facilidad increíble —…Un habitante del Reino Champiñón me había dado una de estas setas en una ocasión, pero en vez de lastimarme el brazo derecho, me lo habían quebrado—</p><p>—…— Luigi no estaba seguro de querer escuchar como se había quebrado el brazo, pero tenía que admitir que estaba curioso en saber quién era el sujeto que le había ayudado a Eris antes. Pompe-ia estaba muy lejos del Reino Champiñón ¿Habría sido un turista?</p><p>—Vamos con los demás, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto— Ella no esperó al curarse del todo, y se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo.</p><p>—Sí, yo también— Luigi estaba de acuerdo en algo con Eris, algo raro estaba pasando en el Reino —Espero que Mario tenga todo bajo control—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario sintió que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies, y su visión, aparte de borrosa, se volvió anaranjada. El golpe que había recibido en la cara, le provocó una herida cortante sobre la ceja, y le había quebrado la nariz.</p><p>La sangre que manchaba la cara del fontanero, era lo de menos. Tal vez sus piernas se habían librado de las grietas que los terremotos formaron, pero antes de que consiguiera moverse un par de metros, los koopa troopas intentaron terminar el trabajo de Ludwig.</p><p>Mario estaba furioso, pero no quiso perder el tiempo con los esbirros de Bowser. El crucero koopa no había escapado aún con la princesa, porque aún intentaban capturar a Peter. Por suerte, el joven pomp aún no se daba por vencido. Tal vez mantenía su moral alta, la perseverante pelea que Borsalino sostenía con los koopas y goombas que se lanzaban sobre ellos.</p><p>Ludwing trato de no acobardarse ante el malherido fontanero, y no dudó en tratar de lanzarle fuego. Mario, harto de aquella pelea sin sentido, extendió su mano derecha y con esta, paró la bola de fuego.</p><p>Sentir las llamas en sus manos se le hizo tan familiar, que apenas lamento el daño que le produjo. Tal vez, por la desesperación que sentía, no se molesto por el dolor, y trató nuevamente en acercarse al joven koopa. Con solo una flor de fuego en su bolsillo, no podía hacer mucho daño si no conseguía acortar cierta distancia. El guante que protegía su mano había quedado completamente inservible, y a pesar de que las ampollas de sus dedos se veían casi tan dolorosas como se sentían, no se detuvo en apretar aquel power-up entre sus dedos.</p><p>Por un momento, Mario sintió como la sensación de calor invadió las venas de su cuerpo. Como la primera vez, era abrumador sentir aquel ardor recorrerle todo el pecho, pero el dolor sordo desapareció casi de inmediato. Cuando la flor de fuego había terminado de cambiar su cuerpo, pudo notar con cierto regocijo, como los dedos de sus manos ardían. Ahora el fuego que brotaba de ellos, no le hacía daño.</p><p>Mario tenía que admitir que utilizar aquella flor le resultó revitalizante, pero no le quitó la preocupación. Peach aún estaba a la vista, sostenida por las pinzas mecánicas del crucero koopa, así que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de rescatarla.</p><p>Haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades, el fontanero disparó un par de bolas de fuego para abrirse paso entre los goombas que le estaban estorbando. Sin dudarlo otro segundo, se lanzó sobre Ludwig para darle un ataque directo, antes de que se oculte dentro de su duro caparazón.</p><p>El resultado fue espantoso para el joven koopa de cabello azul. Ludwig casi logra escapar, pero las flamas le rodearon antes de levantar su defensa, y comenzaron a dañar su escamosa piel. Era extraño que el fuego de Mario le hiciera tanto daño, porque los koopalings vivían encima de lava ardiente y todos ellos eran dragones poderosos. Pero siempre había algo extraño en el efecto que producían los ataques del fontanero sobre ellos, tal vez consecuencia de no provenir del mismo mundo.</p><p>—¡Ya es suficiente Ludwig!— Mario sonaba un poco extraño con su nariz quebrada, aunque ya de por sí, su voz era un poco chillona.</p><p>—No entiendes nada fontanero, estás apoyando al equipo perdedor— Ludwig decidió escapar, con la ayuda de unos shy guys que utilizaban pequeños helicópteros ajustados a sus espaldas.</p><p>A Mario no le gustaba recibir información a medias, pero entre Kamek y Ludwig, habían revelado algo que tal vez, Bowser quería que él descubriera. La sutileza nunca había sido su mejor faceta, pero al ver como había maltratado a Peach y lo empecinado que estaba en capturar a Peter, no había duda de que las reglas de este juego habían cambiado.</p><p>Borsalino estaba demasiado lastimado para seguir peleando, y no estaba preparado para el nuevo ataque de shy guys que estaban llegado, decididos a respaldar al ejército de Bowser. Los pequeños revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas, con ayuda de helicópteros y globos de helio, lanzando bombas encima de la liebre de las montañas.</p><p>La liebre no tardó mucho en caer desparramada en el suelo, quedando inconsciente después de semejante ataque. Pero eso no fue lo peor, casi de inmediato Mario escuchó gritos desesperados cerca de allí, y al darse vuelta, vio con horror como los shy guys aprovecharon a maniatar a Peter, para meterlo en un barril, y llevárselo.</p><p>—¡No! Eso significa que Peach…— Mario se quedó finalmente sin tiempo, al darse que cuenta que solo podía ver como las pinzas del crucero koopa, guardaban a Peach en uno de sus hangares, para luego tomar el barril donde se encontraba Peter —No, no, no… ¡Bowser, déjala en paz!—</p><p>Mario saltó directo a la pared, y aprovecho el impulso para lanzarse sobre la columna que había partido a la mitad la entrada del crucero koopa. Volvió a saltar lo más alto que pudo, extendiendo las manos para alcanzar a las cadenas que colgaban de la nave, pero termino siendo un esfuerzo inútil.</p><p>Los shy guys le habían sujetado las piernas, prendiéndose de estas cual garrapatas, y tirando con fuerza los unos de los otros, para llevarlo hasta el suelo. Mario sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, ya no tenía más energía para seguir peleando con aquellos esbirros, que parecían estar dispuestos a darle una paliza.</p><p>El mundo a su alrededor se volvió negro, y por un momento, creyó escuchar los gritos de su hermano menor en medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>—¡Mario!—</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peach se encuentra en peligro mortal y sueña con su difunto padre. Mario apenas recupera la consciencia y Luigi trata de ayudarlo a recuperarse de sus heridas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que hizo Peach al despertar, fue aspirar desesperada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su mejilla derecha estaba apoyada sobre algo suave, que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Movió sus manos por aquella extraña alfombra en la que estaba acostada, y con sus dedos sujetó las fibras que la conformaban. Al arrancarlas, sintió el suave aroma a césped cortado.</p><p>Abrió finalmente los ojos y se levantó con dificultad, tratando de que su vista se ajustara a la claridad de aquel lugar. Finalmente, Peach logró enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, y noto que estaba en el jardín del palacio.</p><p>Pero no era cualquier jardín, era el que su padre cuidaba cuando estaba vivo, y el que se perdió hace muchos años atrás, después de los constantes ataques de Bowser. Ella estaba confundida, porque aquel lugar había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, y solo se encontraba oculto en sus más dolorosos recuerdos.</p><p>Con cuidado, comenzó a caminar sobre el pasto, cortado con esmero para que se sintiera como una alfombra. Tocó las margaritas que se bañaban con la luz del sol y siguió con su mano las hileras de flores, acomodadas en los múltiples canteros multicolores, que los niños se divertían decorando con sus dedos llenos de pintura, para que el Rey los coloque en su jardín.</p><p>Peach sonrió con tristeza al recordar lo escandalizado que estaba Toadsworth al ver la desopilante colección de macetas de su rey, alegando que un miembro de la familia real debería tener gustos más refinados.</p><p>A su padre no le importaban esas cosas, porque las flores no necesitan de lujosos canteros y macetas para crecer…</p><p>—…Las flores solo necesitan amor— Murmuró Peach de forma pensativa.</p><p>—Así es campeona…— Una voz segura pero suave llamó la atención de Peach. Ella no pudo evitar jadear por la impresión, y tapar su boca con sus manos, al ver quien le estaba hablando —… Y de seguro el mundo sería mucho más pacifico si tan solo las personas amaran un poco más—</p><p>—Pa-papá— Los ojos de Peach se anegaron de lágrimas, pero el hombre que estaba allí levantó su mano derecha para pedirle que se le acerque.</p><p>—¿Campeona? Vamos, no es hora de llorar, las mujeres no lloran— El hombre lucía las ropas informales que usaba para arreglar su jardín, las manos desnudas llenas de tierra y una enorme sonrisa bajo su poblado bigote —Ven ayudarme, estos bulbos no se plantaran solos—</p><p>—Espera papá, dime la verdad…— Peach trató de reponerse ante la grata sorpresa de ver a su fallecido padre de nuevo. Pero algo así significaba una sola cosa, algo que presentía desde que había despertado en aquel lugar —…¿Estoy muerta?—</p><p>El hombre dejo de trabajar, suspiró y levantó la vista, para observar a su hija con algo de tristeza. Peach sabía que tenía malas noticias para ella, al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos claros.</p><p>—Aún no lo estás, pero si permaneces mucho tiempo aquí, probablemente no puedas volver con los vivos— Sentencia el fallecido rey Toadstool, con un tono vehemente —Adelante campeona, cuéntame cómo has estado en estos años—</p><p>Peach sintió mucho miedo en su interior, ante la posibilidad de morir, pero decidió hablar con su padre en ese momento. Tal vez una de las charlas que solía mantener con él cuando era más joven, la ayude aclarar el panorama en que se encontraba.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Cuando lanzaron al príncipe Peter dentro de la jaula que estaba destinada a guardar a la princesa Toadstool, Roy Koopa sintió por un momento un poco de pena por el chico. Era un poco más joven que él, y era probable que tuviera la edad de Wendy, pero sabía que no podía ser amable con el muchacho.</p><p>Su rey le había dado órdenes, e iba a hacer lo posible por cumplirlas.</p><p>Aún así, le preocupaba mucho su hermana menor Wendy. Ella iba a contraer matrimonio con aquella extraña bomba antropomórfica, y no le gustaba la idea de que fuera estallar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Para colmo, Peter no estaba reaccionando, no hablaba ni se quejaba, y ese infernal tic-tac que provenía del interior de su cuerpo, estaba poniendo nervioso a Roy. El chico bomba estaba aterrado, e iba a estallar antes de llegar a Tierra Oscura, matándolos a él y posiblemente a su hermana menor.</p><p>Roy miró a Wendy con algo de nervios, y notó que esta tragó saliva. La pobre koppa estaba temblando, aterrada por lo que debía hacer, pero las órdenes estaban dadas y ella tenía que acatarlas.</p><p>—Abre la jaula Roy, voy a entrar— Dijo con frialdad la koppa de caparazón rosado.</p><p>Cuando Wendy entró a la pequeña prisión y comenzó acercarse a Peter, el tic-tac del interior del príncipe era cada vez más fuerte y rápido. De repente, Roy sintió que el ambiente del hangar se estaba calentando, y comenzó a sudar.</p><p>—Escucha, Peter, sé que estás asustado y deberías estarlo, somos muy malos…— Wendy dudó al decir esto último, pero debía ser dura. Su padre se estaba jugando la seguridad de su reino en aquella operación, y ella no iba a fallar. Roy decidió acompañarla, cuidando su espalda mientras ella hablaba con el príncipe de Pompe-ia —…Así que, si no quieres matarnos a todos, vas a tener que tranquilizarte—</p><p>—A-aléjate— La vocecita de Peter era débil y aguda, sonaba como un niño pequeño, agonizando por causa de una enfermedad terminal —Es peligroso… tengo mucho miedo—</p><p>—No, no voy a alejarme— Wendy toma un par de esposas y atrapa el brazo derecho del príncipe, tirando con un poco de rudeza de este —Voy a quedarme contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe—</p><p>Roy rodó los ojos exasperado, al darse cuenta de lo que tonto que sonaba todo aquello, pero no sonrió. Si Wendy no tranquilizaba a Peter, los dos iban a morir. La joven koppa estaba un poco molesta, pero agregó con apatía—Y te aseguro que nosotros dos moriremos, si llegas a estallar—</p><p>Peter dejó de hablar y parecía que estaba mirando a Wendy con atención, pero era difícil saberlo por sus extraños lentes. Respiró y aspiró varias veces. Pasó un tiempo en que solo se escuchaba al chico bomba murmurando en otros idiomas, que Roy no sabía que existían. Pero al final, comenzó hablar con claridad nuevamente.</p><p>—No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…— Peter recuperó su voz juvenil, con un poco más de energía —…Este soy yo sin miedo—</p><p>El tic-tac dejó de escucharse, Roy sintió que la temperatura del ambiente volvió a descender. El chico bomba lucía un poco más vivo, más tranquilo y parecía estar mirando con atención a Wendy. Era posible que intente insultarla o a lo sumo maldecirla por haberlo raptado, cosa que la joven koopa estaba ya acostumbrada a soportar.</p><p>—Bien, parece que no vas a estallar— Comentó triunfante Wendy. Roy por su parte, agradecía que Kamek estuviera en lo correcto.</p><p>—Sí, disculpen si los asuste…— Peter parecía recuperar la compostura mientras se disculpaba, ocultando sus emociones con una maestría, que ya no parecía ser un adolescente —…Todo pasó muy rápido y no pude aclimatarme—</p><p>—Este, claro… Como sea— Wendy estaba un poco consternada de no ser insultada por aquel joven pomp. Por su parte, Roy supuso que él debía respetarlos por su clara desventaja —Si estás en condiciones, hablaras con el Rey Koopa…—</p><p>—Disculpe señorita ¿No sabe por casualidad qué le sucedió a la princesa Toadstool?— Preguntó educadamente Peter.</p><p>Roy abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras que Wendy trataba de no azorarse. Las gafas de Peter no dejaban ver claramente sus ojos, pero ellos estaban seguros de que estaba pendientes de cada movimiento que hicieran. El chico estaba tranquilo, pero les daba mala espina que sea tan amable con ellos.</p><p>Wendy decidió hablar, tirando de la cadena de las esposas que había colocado en el brazo derecho de Peter. El chico no parecía ofrecer resistencia, asintió levemente y la siguió, mientras ella hablaba.</p><p>—La princesa del Reino Champiñón es nuestra prisionera, y si accedes a nuestras demandas, seremos indulgente con ella— Wendy estaba tratando de sonar muy seria, y Roy supuso que debía dejarla manejar aquella situación.</p><p>—Comprendo— Peter pensó por unos momentos y luego habló con cierta calma —Si vamos a negociar, preferiría que dejen a mi madre fuera de esto—</p><p>—¿Por qué?— Roy no conocía mucho a la familia del príncipe, pero la reina Caime no gozaba de buena fama en Tierra Oscura.</p><p>—Ella hará las cosas peor para todos— Peter suspiró con cierta calma y agregó con apatía —¿Qué desea Bowser de mí?—</p><p>—Deja que el mismo te lo diga, y más te vale que no pienses hacer nada raro, chico listo— Roy sintió un impulso extraño de insultarlo, porque realmente le estaba alterando los nervios. Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos, y el príncipe de Pompe-ia era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba, pero aún así no iba a dejarse intimidar.</p><p>—No haré nada extraño, si prometen no lastimar a Toadstool— Negociar en aquel momento no era buena idea, pero Roy supuso que él chico bomba solo estaba echándose un farol. No estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con alguien que debe controlar sus emociones para evitar morir, pero debía admitir que era un poco aterrador.</p><p>(…)</p><p>El Rey Koopa no tardó en aparecer en el hangar, escoltado por Kammy. La vieja magikoopa le dedico una extraña mirada a Peter, pero ambos aprobaron que Wendy estuviese esposada a él. Estaban demasiado confiados en la buena voluntad del príncipe de no lastimar a otras personas, tras su violenta y explosiva muerte.</p><p>—Pequeña sabandija, veo que no has explotado— Exclama Bowser con una sonrisa socarrona. Peter notó que debía decir algo, e intentó elevar un poco la voz.</p><p>—No planeo matar a nadie cuando muera, Rey Bowser—</p><p>—Bien, así que supongo que esto me será muy útil— Bowser chasqueó los dedos, y un par de shy guys con helicópteros en su cabeza, aparecieron volando por encima de ellos, transportando una pantalla plana gigante. Esta es acomodada para que todos los presentes puedan verla, y al encenderse, la imagen de una Peach maltratada e inconsciente aparece con suma claridad.</p><p>Peter sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y las piernas se debilitaron. Esta situación ya la había vivido antes, cuando tenía nueve años y Bowser se burló del reino Champiñón, ejecutando a su rey en público.</p><p>—No de nuevo…— Murmuró el joven pomp, formando dos puños con sus manos. Wendy no dijo nada al respecto, pero bajo la vista para evitar ver la imagen lastimosa de Peach en aquella pantalla.</p><p>—El trato es sencillo, gusano— Bowser señaló a Peach con descaro y habló con suma frialdad —Si deseas que cure a la princesa y le salve la vida, tendrás que casarte con mi hija—</p><p>—Acepto el trato, cura a Toadstool, por favor— Peter no dudó un solo segundo en ponerse de rodillas y apoyar su frente en el suelo, en señal de sumisión total —Yo no pondré resistencia, pero no dejes que ella muera—</p><p>El miedo en la voz de Peter llamó la atención en todos los presentes. Bowser vaciló un poco ante la muestra de humildad del joven, dudando que haya sido criado como un príncipe.</p><p>—Bien, tienes mi palabra— Bowser parecía estar un poco conforme, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. El corazón blando de Peter estaba nublando por completo su buen juicio.</p><p>Wendy recibió la orden de llevar a Peter a sus aposentos, apenas llegen al castillo y se alejó de su padre, arrastrando al taciturno pomp. Le miró por unos momentos, un poco consternada, y decidió preguntarle finalmente.</p><p>—¿Tanto significa la princesa del Reino Champiñón para ti?—</p><p>—Es que Bowser no lo entiende, ella es una Toadstool— La voz del joven se volvió neutra al notar que el Rey Koopa ya no lo escuchaba —La voluntad de las estrellas está con ella—</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¿Su malignidad?— Preguntó de repente Kammy, un tanto preocupada por la buena suerte que estaban teniendo. No quería confiarse demasiado ante su temporal victoria —¿Curará a la princesa Peach?—</p><p>—No, ella aún está en coma, probablemente sea lo mejor dejarla así…— Bowser parecía dudar por un momento, pero luego agregó con un poco de apatía —Es mejor así, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Peach trató nuevamente de arrancar el trozo de tierra pegado al bulbo, y sus dedos se entumecieron por un momento. Iba a quejarse, pero se dio cuenta que su padre estaba ocupado al otro lado, trayendo tierra mezclada con abono.</p><p>—Hace mucho que no trabajo en la tierra— Se disculpó la joven princesa.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es una pena ¿Y tratas de dar tu vida por un pedazo de tierra que apenas conoces?— El rey no estaba hablando en serio, pero Peach estaba demasiado nerviosa después de haberle contado todo lo que había pasado, desde que él había muerto.</p><p>—¡No! Es decir, yo conozco a mi pueblo— Ella se sentía confundida, miró la tierra en sus manos desnudas y se preguntaba ¿Estaba luchando por la tierra o por los que la habitaban?</p><p>Molesta, comenzó a quitarse el barro de las manos, de una forma tan desesperada, que el rey no pudo evitar preocuparse por su arrebato.</p><p>—Campeona, sé que han sido años difíciles, que has tenido que seguir el protocolo y comportarte como una dama, pero cielos, es solo un poco de tierra…—</p><p>—No, no lo entiendes, yo no soy buena para esto, y estoy cansada de fracasar siempre— Peach tiró el bulbo al suelo y comenzó a rodear la fuente del patio, mientras trataba de apaciguar la ira que sentía. El rey Toadstool tomó al pequeño retoño desechado y terminó de limpiarlo con sus manos. Con suavidad, lo plantó en la maceta y esparció la tierra sobre él.</p><p>—Tal vez deba quedarme aquí, y no estorbar a nadie más— Dijo de repente Peach, bajando sus hombros en señal de angustia.</p><p>"¿Quién extrañaría a una fracasada como yo?" Se dijo internamente.</p><p>—Entonces, te das por vencida— Ponderó su padre, con una sonrisa vehemente.</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Me rindo!— Peach comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba —Bowser ganó y yo perdí, porque solo soy una niña tonta que intenta ocupar el lugar de un Rey de verdad—</p><p>—Campeona, nadie te pide que ocupes el lugar de alguien más, además todos fracasamos y cometemos errores, yo he cometido cientos de errores en mi vida y mira como terminé— El hombre se sentía triste al escuchar como su hija llegó a desear morir, pero asintió levemente, tratando de entender todo lo que había sufrido desde que la abandonó —Sé que vivir da mucho miedo, hasta el hombre más valiente tiembla ante el solo hecho de tener que seguir con su vida a pesar de todo el dolor y el fracaso, pero hay veces que tenemos que tener el coraje de aceptar el miedo y seguir adelante, no solo por nosotros, sino por las personas que amamos—</p><p>Peach dejó de llorar, y miró a su padre con ojos irritados e hinchados —Pero es tan difícil, es tan doloroso y horrible, siento que solo estoy para ser derribada una y otra vez—</p><p>—Bueno campeona, somos Toadstool ¡Siempre nos derriban!— El hombre pasó sus dedos gruesos en la cara de Peach para secar sus lágrimas y le sonrió con sinceridad —Pero eso no es lo que importa, y no importa las veces que derriben, tú sabes lo que en verdad importa…—</p><p>—…Lo que importa es como te levantas— Peach se repuso un poco, sonrió débilmente, pero asintió ante la mirada cálida de su padre.</p><p>—Vete, este lugar es solo para personas que tienen miedo de vivir, y una campeona como tú no debería estar aquí— Toadstool colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de la princesa. Peach pudo sentir como le transmitía aquella calidez que siempre había caracterizado a su padre —Te daré un empujón ¿Lista?—</p><p>Peach sintió que una fuerza la arrastraba con violencia, y salía de aquel lugar cálido y luminoso, para pasar a una realidad oscura y dolorosa. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación poco iluminada, y apenas podía moverse.</p><p>El dolor en todo su cuerpo hizo que un débil quejido saliera de su garganta. Su vestido rosado estaba destrozado, manchado de sangre y oxido, apenas podía respirar y sentía que las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.</p><p>Respirar dolía demasiado, tal así que estaba segura de que sus órganos internos se habían dañado. Tenía frío y mucho miedo, porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Se estaba muriendo, y si no se hubiera despertado, no se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.</p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza, trató de llevar su mano derecha al pecho, he intentó curarse a sí misma. Hacía mucho que no usaba aquella habilidad, y de seguro que había perdido la fuerza de las estrellas, pero necesitaba sobrevivir y no podía hacerlo con su cuerpo destrozado.</p><p>Pidió cientos de deseos en su vida, para proteger a su pueblo, para cuidar de Mario y Luigi, pero nunca había pedido algo para ella. En ese momento, solo quería curarse y salir de aquel oscuro calabozo. Era su deseo de seguir viviendo el que la mantuvo viva hasta entonces, y necesitaba seguir sosteniéndolo.</p><p>"Solo te lo pido… Una vez más, quiero levantarme una vez más" Peach pensaba en esto con fuerza, mientras un aura blanca rodeaba su mano y traía un poco de luz aquella terrible oscuridad. Las estrellas estaban compensando su terquedad con un poco más de energía, y finalmente, pudo realizar su técnica de curación.</p><p>Se dio cuenta que funcionó, cuando el calor le regreso al cuerpo, y podía respirar sin sentir que agujas estaban clavándose en sus pulmones. Se levantó aturdida, mirando asombrada su mano enguantada, pero después de recuperar la compostura, abandonó la cama para mirar por los alrededores.</p><p>Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí cuanto antes y regresar al Reino Champiñón.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—…ario—</p><p>Mario sentía la voz de alguien, pero no entendía a quien estaba llamando. Se encontraba atrapado en un sopor pegajoso y oscuro, que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba escapar. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar aislado en una capa de algodón, tal así que solo podía escuchar murmullos y algunas palabras inconexas.</p><p>El dolor era algo lejano, como una punzada que se volvía cada vez más débil a medida que se hundía en aquella bruma, conocida como inconciencia.</p><p>—Despierta… Por favor…—</p><p>Aquella voz de nuevo ¿De quién era? Creía recordarla. Le pertenecía a alguien que hacía latir su corazón de emoción, que le daba la sensación de estar en casa, en un lugar familiar y cálido. Él quería al dueño de esa voz.</p><p>—Mario, despierta… Por favor, te necesito—</p><p>Despertar fue doloroso para Mario, pero no tanto como el panorama que encontró.</p><p>Luigi estaba llorando, y lucía terriblemente angustiado ¿Había quedado tan mal para que se alterara de esa forma? No era raro que llorara, su hermano menor siempre fue fácil para el llanto, pero en aquel momento parecía estar desesperado.</p><p>Mario se sentía en ese momento el peor hermano del mundo.</p><p>—Hey, estoy bien…— Que pésimo mentiroso era, le habían dado la paliza de su vida y apenas podía hablar. De seguro Luigi solo escuchó un "Eg, effe ben…"</p><p>—Tranquilo, te tengo— Los brazos de su hermano menor le rodearon el torso, y cargo su cuerpo en su espalda. Luigi ya se había acostumbrado a cargarlo cuando terminaba destrozado por algún enemigo, y debían replegarse para recuperarse de las heridas.</p><p>Nunca se quejaba por su peso, pero estaba seguro que debía costarle trabajo moverlo.</p><p>—Tenemos que ir… por Peach— Mario se dio cuenta que una parte de él tenía miedo, y era la que estaba hablando.</p><p>—Primero vamos a curarte— Luigi parecía estar más preocupado por él que por Peach. Esto solo provocó que Mario se pusiera más ansioso y comience a moverse —¡Mario, tranquilo que estás perdiendo mucha sangre!—</p><p>—Peach… Bowser la va a matar— Mario solo sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrado. Ya quería levantarse e ir a buscar a Peach, pero Luigi no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil.</p><p>—Primero vamos a curarte, ya ayudaremos a Peach— Luigi dijo esto con cierta frialdad, tal así que Mario se sintió un poco consternado. No quiso mirar los ojos de su hermano menor, que de seguro se habían vuelto un poco más duros de lo normal.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi movió a su hermano mayor entre los escombros del edificio que Bowser acababa de destruir. Miró el camino que había tomado, y escogió el más despejado, pasando entre los goombas y koopas inconscientes, que no habían podido escapar al final de la pelea.</p><p>El polvo, el olor a sangre y la adrenalina estaban haciéndole efecto a su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus sentidos, y el peso de su hermano mayor en sus hombros no le molestaba. Pero tenía la sensación de que si llegaban a hablarle, iba a estallar de ira. Realmente no estaba para recibir sugerencias de nadie sobre cómo actuar en ese momento.</p><p>Al llegar al patio, donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos, Luigi logró divisar a Eris y Borsalino. La liebre estaba tan mal herido como su hermano, y apenas podía moverse, pero esto no parecía detenerlo para gritarle furioso a su compañera.</p><p>Eris no estaba diciendo nada, y no levantó la vista del suelo mientras el roedor no dejaba de increparle.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Se llevaron a Peter y no pudiste hacer nada para detenerlo!— Borsalino estaba cada vez más colérico, la sangre que manchaba su rostro se estaba mezclando con sus lágrimas y finalmente, terminó golpeando la pared más cercana que encontró.</p><p>Para horror de Luigi, destrozó el muro en miles de pedazos. Si hubiera golpeado a Eris, de seguro no hubiese sobrevivido.</p><p>—¡Lo hemos perdido!— Grito desesperado el pobre sujeto.</p><p>—Vamos a ir por ellos— Replicó Eris de inmediato, mirando primero a Borsalino y luego a Luigi —Aún tenemos tiempo…—</p><p>—No mereces llevar ese traje, no debiste siquiera ofrecerte a tomar ese lugar— Ponderó Borsalino, recuperándose de su rabieta y mirando con decepción a Eris —Tu antecesor no hubiese dejado que esto sucediera—</p><p>Eris no dijo nada para defenderse, solo escondió sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos, y esperó a que Borsalino se descargue.</p><p>Luigi no iba a interferir, pero se dio cuenta de que la liebre estaba siendo demasiado duro. Aún así, su hermano necesitaba atención para sus heridas y debían planear como rescatar a Peach, por lo que estaba planeando marcharse de allí.</p><p>—Tengo un plan para rescatarlos antes de llegar a Tierra Oscura, pero tienes que revisar tus heridas primero— Le explicó Eris a Borsalino. Luego miró a Luigi, que aún estaba cargando a Mario —¿Puedes llevarlo un poco más lejos?—</p><p>—Sí, pero ¿A dónde vamos?— Luigi ya estaba moviendo a su hermano con cierta dificultad, y este no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de Peach.</p><p>—Vamos tras Bowser, eso es lo único que importa— Dijo con vos neutral la mujer, mientras arrastraba a Borsalino junto con ella.</p><p>Luigi decidió seguirla por el momento, y se dio cuenta que estaban dirigiéndose al dirigible que ellos utilizaron para llegar desde Pompe-ia. No sabía si continuar con los guardaespaldas del príncipe, Mario estaba muy mal y necesitaba atención medica pronto.</p><p>—Los vamos a curar arriba del dirigible— Aseguró de repente Eris, al notar que no se movía. De nuevo supo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y eso le facilitó a Luigi a reaccionar.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que será así?— Él no iba a arriesgar más a su hermano, aunque estuviera desesperado, Eris seguía siendo una completa desconocida para él.</p><p>—A veces tienes que dar un salto de fe— Eris le dio la espalda y cargo a Borsalino por las escaleras de la nave. Luigi dudo por un momento, pero luego de sopesarlo por unos segundos, decidió acompañar a los otros dos.</p><p>Si Mario estaba preocupado por la supervivencia de Peach, la mejor opción era arriesgarse, y estaba seguro de que si estuviese en condiciones, hubiese decidido seguir a Bowser de inmediato.</p><p>Luigi solo esperaba que Eris no fuera a traicionarlos.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Persiguen al crucero koopa en dirigible, Luigi y Mario tienen una alianza temporal con los guardaespaldas del príncipe Peter, y asi rescatar a Peach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(...)</strong>
</p><p>La cabina del dirigible proveniente de Pompe-ia era amplia, confortable y estaba amueblada de una forma poco usual. Por un breve momento, Luigi se quedó mirando los divanes y sillones, diseñados para caber en aquel pequeño espacio, aprovechando cada pulgada para proporcionar la máxima comodidad.</p><p>Tardó un poco en decidir qué hacer con su hermano apenas consciente, y noto que Eris estaba ayudando a Borsalino. De mala gana, la liebre dejo que la mujer lo lleve a un diván acolchado, y acomode su dolorido cuerpo sobre el mueble. Luigi decidió imitarla. Encontró un sillón parecido al de su casa y condujo a Mario hasta este, para que descanse.</p><p>Cuando Luigi sacó las manos de la espalda de su hermano, noto que sus guantes estaban manchados de sangre. No le sorprendió que nadie se haya percatado de las heridas de Mario. Las ventajas de vestir de rojo, supuso el joven fontanero.</p><p>Con algo de paciencia, Luigi examinó por un momento el rostro de Mario, quien estaba ocupado masticando la mitad de la seta 1-up que llevaba en su bolsillo. Su nariz estaba destrozada y se notaba que su tabique se había desviado, y la sangre que manchaba la mayor parte de la cara, daba la sensación de que estaba más herido de lo habitual. De seguro la mitad del hongo sería suficiente para regenerar sus heridas más graves, pero debía tardar un poco más de lo habitual.</p><p>Al ver que su hermano ya había tragado el hongo medicinal, Luigi hizo un gesto de apatía, y acercó sus dedos al tabique desviado de su destrozada nariz. Él había hecho esto antes, pero le seguía resultando desagradable acomodar los huesos de Mario para que se regeneren correctamente. El crujido del hueso y el cartílago cuando aplicó presión con sus dedos, hizo que Luigi se muerda el interior de su mejilla por la impresión.</p><p>Pero valió la pena, por lo menos Mario lucía un poco mejor, podía respirar correctamente y su cara estaba desinflamándose. La seta 1-up estaba haciendo efecto, porque se acomodó en el sillón por su propia cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Luigi sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al notar lo angustiado que estaba.</p><p>Algo muy malo <em>le</em> había pasado.</p><p>—Creo que voy a necesitar puntos— Dijo de repente Mario, señalando el corte sobre su ceja derecha. Luigi chasqueo la lengua y asintió levemente. La herida era profunda y tardaría demasiado en sanar si no la cosía.</p><p>—Luigi— Eris se acercó a los hermanos, después de terminar de ayudar a Borsalino a curar sus heridas, entregándole al joven fontanero una caja de metal color blanco —Aquí, usa lo que necesites—</p><p>El fontanero tomó la caja entre sus manos, y notó que se trataba de un botiquín. Rápidamente comenzó a revisar su contenido y se alteró un poco al notar que no reconocía las mayorías de las cosas que había allí dentro. Todo se veía sospechoso y peligroso. Había varios sprays, cilindros de metal pulido de distintos tamaños, hasta un objeto que parecía ser un arma alienígena. Miró a Eris en busca de ayuda, y ella le señaló un cilindro plateado, que parecía ser un bolígrafo.</p><p>—Acerca la punta al corte encima de su ceja y presiona el botón del otro extremo— Explicó de forma parsimoniosa la mujer.</p><p>Luigi tomó el bolígrafo, y miró a Mario. Este se encogió los hombros, seguramente tenía sus dudas pero no veía que perderían en intentarlo. El joven fontanero colocó el bolígrafo cerca de la herida, presionó el botón y un destello azul salió del extremo contrario.</p><p>Al retirar aquel extraño aparato, la herida de Mario se había cerrado por sí sola, dejando una fina línea roja en su lugar.</p><p>—<em>Beh, è efficace</em>1*— Murmuró Luigi, agradecido de no tener que coser a su hermano como un muñeco mal trecho. Eris ya no estaba para escucharlo, había entrado a la cabina de mando del dirigible, dejándolos solo a los tres.</p><p>—Ella debería dejar de ser tan furtiva— Comentó irritado Luigi. Mario resopló por su parte, mientras limpiaba su cara manchada de sangre y tierra con una toalla húmeda.</p><p>—Al parecer es una especie de espía— Mario no parecía sentir nada al respecto, aun tenía una mirada desorientada, mientras se quitaba los destrozados guantes de sus manos —Su trabajo es ser furtiva—</p><p>—Tal vez lo sea, pero no deja de ser molesto— Agregó con apatía Luigi. Algo nervioso, movió los dedos de sus manos delante de él, pensando cuidadosamente que decir, y para evitar que Borsalino se entrometiera en su conversación, comenzó hablar en italiano —<em>Il sistema di sicurezza non è riuscito2*</em>—</p><p>Mario elevó una ceja, miró a Borsalino al otro lado de la cabina y continúo la conversación en su lengua materna. No solían ser tan desconfiados con sus aliados, pero Luigi tenía esperanzas de que su hermano le dijera que le estaba molestando. Estaba anormalmente apático, más perdido y angustiado de lo habitual.</p><p>Luigi explicó con lujo de detalles la situación. Describió a los toads siendo reemplazados por boos disfrazados, como el sistema de seguridad se había desbaratado por aquella trampa, y su complicada batalla con estos fantasmas. De mala gana aceptó que fue ayudado por Eris, lo cual solo consiguió un gruñido de molestia de parte de Mario.</p><p>—<em>No hay peligro en Toad Town, atrapé a la mayoría de los fantasmas y deje el Poltergust para que E. Gadd fuera a buscarlo</em>— Terminó exponiendo Luigi. Esto dejo un poco más tranquilo a Mario, que parecía que haberse quitado un peso de encima.</p><p>—Pensé que Bowser iba a destrozar el reino en nuestra ausencia, y estoy casi seguro que tenía planeado hacerlo, con la ayuda de esos boos—</p><p>Luigi entendía lo preocupado que estaba Mario. En todos sus años viviendo en el Reino Champiñón, nunca habían experimentado un ataque semejante. Era demasiado poder para un objetivo tan pequeño, hasta tenía dudas de que capturar a Peach haya estado dentro de los planes de Bowser.</p><p>Si ellos dos no hubieran estado allí, junto a Borsalino y Eris, de seguro que el Rey Koopa habría aprovechado el ataque para sitiar el reino, sin necesidad de pedir la mano de la princesa.</p><p>A Luigi no le gustaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero los daños ocasionados por aquel secuestro parecían ser más intencionales que colaterales…</p><p>—¿De qué creen que vaya el plan de Eris?— Mario llamó la atención, tanto de Luigi como la de Borsalino. Por suerte, ya podía hablar claramente, y parecía que estaba del todo recuperado. Era difícil creer que hace unos minutos, parecía necesitar una complicada cirugía para poder sobrevivir.</p><p>Luigi se sentía aliviado de pensar en otra cosa, e iba a responderle a su hermano, pero un golpe sordo hizo que se sobresaltara antes de que pudiera hablar. Borsalino había roto el respaldo de su diván con sus puños, molesto de no estar del todo curado para levantarse.</p><p>Mario elevó una ceja escéptico, pero Luigi solo podía pensar en lo aterrador que era aquella criatura cuando se enfadaba.</p><p>—Ella no tiene un plan, no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo— Escupió con rabia Borsalino, que parecía seguir enfadado con su compañera. Luigi se preguntaba si era por eso que seguía siendo tan obtuso, o solo estaba molesto por no haber podido proteger a su príncipe cuando tuvo la oportunidad.</p><p>Era probable que fuera lo último, ya que Eris no se ofendió al escuchar sus desplantes y protestas. Por su parte, Luigi no creía que soportaría con tanta entereza que su hermano le eche en cara cada error que comete, pero supuso que la relación de esos dos era distinta a la suya.</p><p>—Sí, tengo un plan…— Irrumpió Eris al llegar de la cabina de mando, subiendo sus hombros con total despreocupación —…Bueno, solo tengo un veinticinco porciento de plan, pero es mejor que nada—</p><p>—Deberías tomarte esto en serio ¡Eso no es un plan!— Exclamó indignado Borsalino.</p><p>—Sé que no es suficiente, pero tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Bowser llegue a Tierra Oscura, lo mejor es actuar deprisa— Razonó Eris, lo cual solo provocó un resoplido molesto de parte de la liebre. Borsalino no parecía estar acostumbrado a frustrarse, pero iba a tener que superarlo en algún momento</p><p>Por su parte, Luigi entendía que era imposible para cualquiera, trazar un plan completo en tan poco tiempo. De seguro que Eris solo estaba improvisando, de la misma forma que Mario hacía cada vez que sale de aventura. El fontanero se conformaba que por lo menos ella sepa cómo alcanzar a Peach, la ansiedad de su hermano mayor era preocupante.</p><p>—Para mí es suficiente, Luigi y yo hemos hecho mucho con menos— Mario parecía haber recuperado la confianza que le caracterizaba, y eso tranquilizó de sobremanera a Luigi, pero había algo que no cuadraba allí. Su hermano parecía muy afectado después del ataque de Bowser y por alguna razón, no quería decírselo.</p><p>Al parecer, Eris también había notado algo extraño, porque le dedicó a Mario una mirada un poco fría. Aunque solo fue un instante, Luigi supuso que ella aún no confiaba en ninguno de los dos.</p><p>—Hablé con los pilotos, vamos a salir dentro de cinco minutos así que prepárense…— Eris quiso explicarles rápidamente a los tres lo que había pensado hacer, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de Toadsworth.</p><p>Luigi miró al pobre toad, con su rostro colorado por la carrera que había hecho y su cuerpo malherido por el ataque de Bowser. Se preguntaba si no era el momento en que se retire, porque era doloroso ver aquel anciano muriéndose de preocupación por un reino que parecía no conocer la paz.</p><p>Toadsworth miró con algo de incomodidad a Eris, frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, pero luego dedicó su atención a Mario. No se atrevió a mirar los guantes de Luigi manchados con su sangre, mientras le pedía encarecidamente, que rescate cuanto antes a su princesa.</p><p>Luigi creía que no era un buen momento para que el toad presentara aquella petición. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir la ansiedad de sus otros tres compañeros, que estaban deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible para perseguir a Bowser.</p><p>Él no podía culparlos.</p><p>Mario podía llegar a ser muy condescendiente, pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Por su parte, Eris y Borsalino tenían las de perder, porque Peter podría alterarse y morir, estallando en pedazos. Considerando esto, Luigi estaba preocupado por la salud mental de Toadsworth al meterse en el camino de personas tan peligrosas.</p><p>—¡Maestro Mario! Tiene que…— El viejo toad quedo callado en un momento. Parecía que no podía seguir hablando, y retrocedió asustado. No era bienvenido allí, y nadie se molestó en prestarle atención. Luigi se solidarizo con el pobre toad, y se acercó para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>—No te preocupes Toadsworth, vamos de inmediato a buscar a Peach y al príncipe— Luigi trató de ser lo más comprensivo con el viejo toad, pero este le miró preocupado. Parecía que quería ir con ellos, pero no estaba cómodo con la presencia de los guardaespaldas del príncipe Peter. Si hubieran sido solo Mario y él, de seguro no se sentiría tan perturbado.</p><p>—¡Maestro Toadsworth!— Toadlon apareció de repente, cargando una mochila que casi le doblaba de tamaño. De un lado de esta, se podía ver que sobresalía el cañón de una bazooka de color negro —Yo estoy listo para asistir a los maestros Mario y Luigi—</p><p>El joven toad movió sus gafas de sol en su cara, haciendo que Luigi sonriera entretenido por lo dramático que estaba siendo —Me he estado preparando para este momento desde que era un pequeño toad, estoy más que listo—</p><p>—Eso está muy bien… Creo— Comentó Toadsworth, tal vez preocupado por la integridad mental de su sucesor —Buena suerte, a todos—</p><p>Toadlon asintió levemente, sin sentirse afectado por la densa atmosfera de aquel lugar. Luigi estaba contento de que por lo menos, alguien más estuviera allí para compartir la carga. Se sentía raro ser el único cuerdo dentro de un espacio tan reducido.</p><p>—Bien, si están todos listos, nos vamos— Dijo Eris al ver como Toadsworth descendía del dirigible. Apenas el viejo toad llego a tierra, las escaleras se replegaron y las puertas del vehículo se cerraron.</p><p>Despegaron de inmediato, y Toadsworth pronto se convirtió en un pequeño punto rojo bajo sus pies.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Toadlon ignoró la mirada fría y calculadora de Eris, y se concentró en su tarea. Él sentía que había llegado la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La oportunidad de servir a su reino y a la sucesora de Toadstool, como el soldado que deseaba ser de pequeño. Desde que era muy joven, había admirado las hazañas de algunos antepasados suyos, haciendo cosas increíbles por el Reino Champiñón, que habían quedado ya en el olvido.</p><p>No era de sorprenderse.</p><p>Los toads son una raza relativamente pacífica. No suelen cultivar las ansias de pelear o irse de aventura, en busca de peligros innecesarios que cambie sus metódicas rutinas. Toadlon se había criado en un ambiente demasiado tranquilo, demasiado rutinario, lleno de personas amables y confiadas, tan ilusas como para no preocuparse en el mundo exterior, pensando que jamás les afectaría.</p><p>Pero él siempre supo que todos estaban mal, y que el mundo no era clemente con aquellos que se quedan sin hacer nada para defenderse. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Toadlon tenía la teoría que, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, los demás reinos solo son enemigos potenciales del Reino Champiñón.</p><p>Era una lástima que su loca teoría fuera comprobada por Bowser, quien atacó por primera vez a su reino, y se llevó la vida del querido Rey Toadstool. Toadlon era ya un adolescente en esa época, un poco extraño para el gusto de los demás, obsesionado con sus bazookas y armas de fuego de largo alcance.</p><p>Siempre tuvo la sensación de que no encajaba entre los demás toads. Toadlon fue un paranoico y malhumorado adolescente, hasta que creció y se convirtió en un paranoico y malhumorado adulto. Toadsworth valoraba mucho su determinación y sus ideas, pero nunca le permitió participar en las misiones de Mario y Luigi, debido a que no sabía si podía confiar en sus tendencias paranoicas. No inspiraba mucha confianza por su extraña forma de ser y sus manías persecutorias… ¡Pero él no estaba loco!</p><p>Ajustando sus gafas de sol, el toad miró a los que iban en aquel viaje y no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño (y no literalmente). Mario era una leyenda viviente en el reino, y sabía que estaba concentrado en su empresa, así que debía ser práctico y útil. Saludó con un gesto de su cabeza a Luigi, sabiendo que también iba a necesitar equipo nuevo, y abrió su mochila delante de los dos.</p><p>—Tenía el equipo preparado para emergencias, pero me retrasé porque estuve buscando estas…— Rápidamente, Toadlon les pasa a los hermanos dos pares botas, que desprendían un singular brillo azulado —Estas bellezas están hechas con fibra de flor de hielo, son bastantes raras pero tienen propiedades congelantes cuando logran un golpe directo—</p><p>—Son fantásticas, muchas gracias— Dijo educadamente Luigi, mientras que Mario le dio un firme apretón en el brazo, con una enorme sonrisa debajo de su poblado bigote. Toadlon se sentía muy entusiasmado, pero sabía que iban a una peligrosa misión. Trató de no emocionarse demasiado y concentrarse en su tarea.</p><p>Tenía ropa para que ambos se cambien, y guantes nuevos. Los de Mario estaban hechos jirones, pero eran menos tétricos que los de Luigi, que estaban manchados de tierra y sangre. Era incomodo para él aceptarlo, pero a veces ellos olvidaban que los dos héroes del reino eran solo seres humanos.</p><p>—Espero que no te moleste, pero no encontré otro sombrero para reemplazar el que perdiste…— Toadlon miró con algo de duda a Luigi, que a diferencia de su hermano, había perdido su característica gorra. El joven fontanero hizo un ademán, restándole importancia.</p><p>—No es necesario que te preocupes por eso, pero me pregunto si trajiste algunas flores extras contigo—</p><p>Toadlon sonrió animado, y comenzó a repartir las flores de fuego que había podido apropiarse entre los hermanos, incluso había conseguido un par de champiñones 1-up y hojas tanuki.</p><p>—Espero que le sean útiles— Toadlon iba a guardar las cosas que los hermanos habían desechado, como los guantes destrozados y la ropa sucia. Notó que Luigi había apartado una flor de hielo de entre sus cosas y se la ofreció a Eris, señalando que él no la necesitaba.</p><p>Ella la aceptó, pero no parecía entender aquel gesto. Toadlon frunció el entrecejo, aún no confiaba en la emisaria de Pompe-ia, y no le sorprendió notar que Mario estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión de su hermano. Aún así, supuso que era lo mejor estar en buenos términos con los aliados temporales que habían hecho.</p><p>Sin embargo, no significaba que tenía que agradarle.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mientras guardaba en sus profundos bolsillos la flor de hielo que Luigi le había dado, Eris caminó hacia la cabina de los pilotos, y pensó lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Al parecer, el hermano menor de Mario no era la amenaza que había sido descrita en los informes de su fallecido antecesor, y dueño del traje que ella llevaba puesto.</p><p>Eris no iba a condenar a un pobre hombre sin tener pruebas de primera mano, porque los rumores y las especulaciones eran más que peligrosas. Su antecesor se basó en estos para escribir su informe, y por lo tanto no era del todo viable. El Corazón del Caos pudo haber acabado con este mundo y toda la vida del universo, pero no fue invocado en esta dimensión…</p><p>Ella suspiró resignada, sintiendo una ligera migraña. Por ahora dejaría eso de lado y se concentraría en rescatar a Peter. Y si alguno de los hermanos Mario se convertía en una amenaza para la seguridad del príncipe, ella iba a neutralizarlo.</p><p>De todos modos, las especulaciones son solo para idiotas y apostadores.</p><p>Al llegar a la cabina de mando, fue recibida por un escenario un poco desconcertante. Los pilotos habían dejado el dirigible en automático y se encontraban jugando con pequeños muñecos de plástico, sobre los brillantes controles. Ambos pomps estaban haciendo voces extrañas y gruñendo en un idioma que Eris dudaba mucho que existiera.</p><p>Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, los dos pilotos escondieron sus pequeñas figuras de acción debajo de la consola de control. Eris se preguntaba si ellos realmente pensaban que no había visto lo suficiente, como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Debía admitir que era entrañable ver aquellas pequeñas bombas, intentando lucir profesionales delante de ella.</p><p>—Caballeros, estamos en una situación apremiante y necesitamos de su ayuda ¿localizaron el crucero koopa?— Eris decidió hacerse la desentendida, como que nada extraño había pasado allí, y sus dos pilotos sonrieron con cierto alivio ante ese gesto.</p><p>—Afirmativo, señora Discordia, y lo alcanzaremos en cuestión de minutos— Exclamó el pomp de color purpura, mientras que su compañero de color amarillo, activó una pantalla de holográfica encima de ellos para mostrar la nave de Bowser.</p><p>Eris frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incomoda. Discordia era el nombre de su mentor, y ella no merecía aquel titulo en lo más mínimo. Lo dejó pasar, solo porque estaba preocupada por el plan a medias que había diseñado, y que de seguro fracasaría.</p><p>—Tenemos una transmisión de nuestra intendenta ¿Quiere hablar con ella?— Preguntó uno de los pilotos con un tono neutral.</p><p>—Sí, comunícame con ella, por favor— Eris necesitaba saber cómo estaba la situación en el Pompe-ia. Esperaba que la reina no haya hecho una locura en su ausencia.</p><p>La pantalla holográfica cambió, y un pomp de color negro, ataviado con un moño azul y gafas gruesas, apareció en esta. Asintió levemente antes de saludar a la humana.</p><p><em>—Eris—</em> Saludó secamente el pomp femenino que estaba transmitiendo desde Pompe-ia. Algo incómodos, los pilotos se apartaron de aquel lugar. La intendenta de inteligencia les daba mucho miedo.</p><p>—Es bueno verte, Q— Eris fue sincera. En esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que le diera soluciones, y Q era el pomp correcto para aquella situación. Es más, hubiese preferido traer a la intendenta con ella, pero no podía dejar a la reina y a Pompe-ia sin protección.</p><p><em>—¿La transmisión que nos enviaste es correcta? ¿El príncipe ha sido capturado por Bowser?—</em> Ella sonaba impasible, pero parecía que solo confiaría en las palabras de Eris. Hace más de once años que eran amigas, la confianza que se tenían era poco común.</p><p>—Sí, y asumo por completo la responsabilidad, las fronteras no eran seguras y subestime las intenciones de los habitantes de Tierra Oscura— No había muchas excusas que dar, todo esto fue un error de su parte, no sabía que el reino estaba completamente rodeado por la fuerza militar de Bowser. Ella solo había limpiado el camino para que Peter llegara a salvo a su destino.</p><p><em>—Considerando la situación, la reina planea cerrar las fronteras de Pompe-ia a todos aquellos habitantes de Tierra Oscura, y todos los inmigrantes serán deportados a sus ciudades de origen—</em> Q no parecía sentirse afectada por sus palabras, pero una ligera arruga apareció en su frente. Esto no le gustaba, para nada.</p><p>Eris rechinó los dientes, sintiendo deseos de golpear la pantalla delante de ella. Eso era una locura, cientos de personas inocentes perderían sus hogares culpa de un rey megalómano y una soberana que no sabía cuidar de sí misma. Q parecía esperar pacientemente su respuesta, lo cual ayudó a reprimir sus emociones por el momento. Más tarde hablaría con su reina sobre sus decisiones extremistas (y demasiado lógicas) a la hora de brindarle seguridad de Pompe-ia.</p><p>—Dame un par de horas más Q, y traeré a salvo a Peter— Eris no sabía si era cierto lo que estaba prometiendo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se lo debía al muchacho y al pueblo que tanto amaba.</p><p><em>—Tienes exactamente 120 minutos, empléalos bien—</em> Q presionó una serie de botones desde su ordenador, y en la parte inferior de la cabina, se abrió una pequeña exclusa y una plataforma, elevó un portafolio de un metal brillante y pulido.</p><p><em>—Las normas de nuestra sociedad son claras, no está permitido el diseño de armas o cualquier otro artefacto con la función de ocasionar heridas intencionadas a terceros—</em> Q aclaró su voz antes de continuar <em>—Sin embargo, y considerando que no puedes usar flores de fuego, se me asignó la tarea de fabricar un reemplazo—</em></p><p>—En pocas palabras, me hiciste un arma ilegal… Me siento muy alagada de que quebrantes la ley por mí, Q— Eris ignoró las risas de los pilotos, abrió la maleta sin muchos miramientos. Dentro encontró una baraja de cartas de poker de apariencia ordinaria, un par de bien pulidos zapatos de color negro y unos guantes blancos, de un material que al tacto se sentía como el cuero.</p><p>—Dime, Q ¿Cómo esta baraja de naipes va a compensar mi incapacidad de usar flores de fuego?— Eris comenzó a barajar los naipes entre sus manos, haciendo que estos vayan de un lado a otro, girando entre sus dedos con suma facilidad. Era un mal hábito de ella practicar sus trucos cuando estaba nerviosa.</p><p><em>—Los naipes están hechos de un polímero especial con diferentes propiedades explosivas: los naipes con corazones y diamantes son bombas incendiarias, mientras que los tréboles y las picas son bombas para demolición—</em> Al escuchar esto, Eris dejo de jugar con la baraja y la dejó dentro de la maleta, mirando a su intendenta con una expresión de incredulidad. Q suspiró molesta ante esa actitud y agrego impasible —<em>Los guantes activan las bombas, dependiendo que dedos chasqueas y cual naipe has tomado con tus manos</em>—</p><p>Eris suspiró tranquila. Estaba un poco nerviosa de llevar en sus bolsillos lo equivalente a una bomba de napalm, corriendo el riesgo de volar en pedazos. Aunque debía admitir que ahora, sabía lo que sentían Peter y Q al ser pomps.</p><p>—Es reconfortante saber que no estuve a punto de perder mis manos mientras juagaba con tu invento— Eris volvió a tomar la baraja y las guardo en su bolsillos, y luego le enseño sus manos a Q —Las necesito para rescatar a Peter, ya sabes—</p><p><em>—¿Sí? Imagino que hubieras preferido que te fabricara un bolígrafo explosivo— </em>Q se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente su ceño<em> —Mis invenciones son muy seguras, y deberías agradecer que pueda compensar tus obvias deficiencias—</em></p><p>Eris se dio cuenta que molestó a Q, y que ella nunca iba a dejarle en paz con el asunto del bolígrafo. Era demasiado joven cuando había llegado a Pompe-ia y bastante impresionable, por cierto. Siendo que su mentor en su nuevo hogar era un espía, siempre se imagino que algún día usaría un bolígrafo explosivo o algún arma extraña, disfrazada de algún artículo mundano. Aún así, Q solo buscaba tomarle el pelo cuando ella no la tomaba en serio. Decidió dejarlo pasar porque tenía razón, estaba siendo un poco injusta con la pomp.</p><p>—Estoy bien así Q, los naipes van conmigo ¿Qué hay de los zapatos?—</p><p>
  <em>—Son extremadamente resistentes, pero sus suelas son especiales, están hechas de un material que reacciona fácilmente con los metales, generando un campo magnético suficientemente fuerte como para adherirte a cualquier superficie…—</em>
</p><p>—Vaya, podré caminar por paredes metálicas, eso es un buen truco para un espectáculo de magia, gracias Q— Eris no podía evitar pensar como una ilusionista. En Las Vegas había sido criada por un mago retirado, y los trucos nuevos dentro de su repertorio siempre eran bienvenidos.</p><p>
  <em>—Eres exasperante, trata de devolver el equipo en óptimas condiciones, no olvides que estas armas son un secreto y tú eres la única que puedes usarlas—</em>
</p><p>Básicamente, no podía permitir que las armas de Q caigan en manos equivocadas, y no podía destrozar los zapatos y los guantes. Era algo que no le resultaría difícil hacer.</p><p>—Entiendo, seré discreta y cuidadosa…— Eris se cambio los zapatos y golpeo sus puntas en el suelo para acomodarlos (eran de hombre, lo cual no se adaptaban muy bien a sus pies), pensando en pedirle a los pilotos que se los pisen para la buena suerte —…Hasta pronto, Q—</p><p>—<em>Más te vale tener éxito</em>— Dijo secamente Q, en forma de despedida. La comunicación se cortó antes de que Eris pudiera replicarle, y sonriendo levemente, acomodó en sus manos los guantes nuevos que le había facilitado su amiga, antes de salir de la cabina.</p><p>—Señora Discordia, el objetivo será alcanzado en pocos segundos— Informó uno de los pilotos.</p><p>Eris asintió con su ceño fruncido. El momento de la verdad había llegado.</p><p>—Acérquense con cuidado por encima, vamos abordarlos y a sacar a Peter de allí—</p><p>—¡Enterado!— Exclamaron los pilotos.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario no estaba muy seguro de seguir el plan de Eris ahora que finalmente lo había escuchado, sin embargo, debía admitir que se les estaban acabando el tiempo y las opciones. Luigi palideció al escuchar que la mujer tenía intensiones de abordar la nave de Bowser en pleno vuelo, y no dejó de temblar a medida que les explicaba su espantosa idea.</p><p>—Déjame ver si entendí— Mario sentía que estaba dándole una jaqueca, y trató de ignorar las quejas de su hermano menor —Lo que dices es que vamos a utilizar un cable para traspasarnos al Crucero Koopa mientras volamos encima de ellos a toda velocidad—</p><p>—Esa es la idea, y bueno, el cable es resistente— Argumentó pobremente Eris, señalando el aparato que iba a propulsar el gancho, junto con el cable que iban a lanzar. Mario tenía que admitir que se veía muy sofisticado.</p><p>—Es una idea horrible— Comentó Luigi con amargura.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso iré primero— Replicó de inmediato Eris, como si tratara de consolar al joven fontanero. Mario no dudó en dedicarle una mirada molesta a la extraña mujer, pero ella lo ignoró por completo.</p><p>—Nadie va a ningún lado hasta que expliques como vamos a entrar— Se quejó Borsalino, mientras empujaba ligeramente a Eris con su guante, en señal de acusación. Todos estaban muy tensos, nadie quería ponerse de parte del otro, y parecía que iban a opinar sobre aquel desastroso plan, sin importar el tiempo que les lleve.</p><p>Mario se sentía frustrado a medida que el tiempo corría, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba trabajar solo.</p><p>—Iré hasta allá y volaré el hangar…— Eris no terminó de decir esto, que la discusión se volvió más acalorada. Mario estaba seguro de que ellos cuatro no eran un equipo. Eran un desastre, una bomba de tiempo.</p><p>De tan ocupados que estaba discutiendo, Mario no pudo evitar saltar de sorpresa cuando escuchó una explosión a sus espaldas. Los otros tres enmudecieron al ver a Toadlon sujetando su humeante bazooka desde la puerta de descarga, que había abierto con demasiada facilidad.</p><p>La tecnología de Pompe-ia parecía ser bastante intuitiva.</p><p>—Abrí una brecha en el hangar— El extraño toad giró su cabeza hacia ellos, y sus gafas de sol lanzaron destellos por un momento. Mario estaba seguro de que eso no era normal, pero no iba a discutir con Toadlon sobre los extraños trucos de luz que hacía, para lucir más dramático.</p><p>Efectivamente, Toadlon había conseguido hacer un agujero en la nave de Bowser, y Mario se alegró muchísimo de tenerlo con ellos. El toad no dejaba de sorprenderlo, a pesar de ser tan excéntrico y paranoico. Él les sonrió levemente, pero frunció el ceño de inmediato.</p><p>—Voy a disparar el cable, les recomiendo que se preparen, porque es probable que los esbirros de Bowser estén más que conscientes de nuestras intenciones de abordarlos— Declaró el toad con cierta seriedad.</p><p>—Sí, esta será la parte difícil— Mario miró a su hermano y luego a los otro tres. Con cierta convicción, comenzó hablar —Yo iré primero y les abriré el paso, traten de seguirme cuando vean que es seguro—</p><p>—¿Seguro? ¿A qué te refieres…?— Luigi dejo de hablar al ver como Toadlon disparaba el gancho junto con el cable, y Eris instalo la tirolesa que utilizaría para movilizarse por el cable. Mario se sujeta a esta, con ambas manos y se lanza hacia fuera de la cabina.</p><p>Por el golpe del viento en sus oídos, no pudo escuchar a los demás cuando salió despedido a toda velocidad hacia el Crucero Koopa. Estaba agradecido de que el cable soportara su peso, y que las poleas aumentaran la rapidez de su trayecto. No tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar su paseo, porque los parakoopas comenzaron a emerger del hueco que había generado Toadlon.</p><p>Mario frunció el ceño, movió su mano derecha hacia su bolsillo y extrajo una flor de fuego. La presionó entre sus dedos, sintiendo su cálido poder expandirse desde su mano a todo su cuerpo. Miró con determinación hacia delante, formando una bola de fuego en sus manos, esperando estar lo suficientemente cerca de los parakoopas para comenzar su ataque.</p><p>Pronto rescataría a Peach, debía confiar en que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que le suceda, hasta que la alcance.</p><p>
  <em>"Solo espera un poco más, ya estoy llegando Peach"</em>
</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1*: Vaya, es eficaz.</p><p>2*: El sistema de seguridad ha fallado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peach casi logra escaparse pero es capturada nuevamente por Larry Koopa, quien es obligado por su hermano Morton a dejar la pelea con Mario y Luigi en sus manos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry Koopa cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapó sus oídos, para evitar escuchar los gritos de los parakoopas, que salían de la nave para detener a Mario. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de atacar directamente a sus enemigos, a pesar de que esta había provenido directamente de su Rey. Enfrentar al fontanero sin un plan cuidadosamente pensado, como solían hacerlo a menudo, solo traería aparejado bajas innecesarias en su ejército.</p><p>Aquel plan desesperado no estaba yendo bien. Al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, Larry rechinó sus dientes con rabia.</p><p>Era ridículo. Muchos de esos parakoopas eran sus amigos, y ahora estaban siendo destrozados por Mario y sus aliados. El joven koopa tenía deseos de estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto en ese, pero trató de reponerse para enfrentar al más terrible enemigo de Tierra Oscura. Muy dentro de él, sabía que debía seguir las ordenes del Rey Bowser, a como dé lugar.</p><p>Larry se concentró en analizar con rapidez la situación. El agujero que le habían hecho a las paredes del hangar era bastante amplio, y de seguro que no solo Mario venía atacarlos, también estaban los guardaespaldas del príncipe Peter. Los koopa troopas trataron de cortar el cable para evitar ser invadidos, pero eso fue en vano. La tecnología de Pompe-ia era única en su tipo, y no se sorprendió que siquiera pudieran desprender el gancho que se había adherido firmemente a unas de las columnas principales de la nave.</p><p>Lo único que ellos podían hacer, era tratar de derrotar a Mario antes de que llegue a los compartimentos superiores de la nave. Le superaban en número, como en ocasiones anteriores, pero él humano seguía superándolos en fuerza.</p><p>Apenas el fontanero logró infiltrarse en el hangar de la nave, Larry ya sentía como su piel escocía por el calor abrasador del fuego que utilizaba como arma. Mario no tardó en incendiar aquel lugar, y deshacerse de la mayor parte de los parakoopas que trataban de neutralizarlo.</p><p>Larry tomó su cetro mágico y contraatacó con múltiples flamas azules, devorando y contrarrestando el fuego que había provocado Mario, evitando que siga expandiéndose e hiriendo a los suyos. Miró a los koopa troopas que estaban lívidos por el miedo, y decidió salir en su defensa, enfrentando al terrible fontanero.</p><p>—¡Despejen el hangar y traigan a los chomp cadenas para evitar que Mario escape!— Larry ladró las ordenes de la misma forma que lo hacia el Rey Koopa, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por eso. Él y sus hermanos no eran más que un puñado de bastardos, quienes apenas tenían el mismo rango de soldado que los koopa troopas, y jamás iban a ser reconocidos como hijos de Bowser.</p><p>Pero debían seguir sus órdenes, sin dudarlo, sin contradecirlo, sin pensar…</p><p>Los koopas obedecieron sin chistar, porque le conocían y sabían que Larry iba a dar la cara por ellos, y no estaban del todo equivocados. No le faltaba confianza en sí mismo para encarar a sus enemigos. Observó con cuidado a Mario antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento. El hombre le dedicó una mirada extraña, pero frunció el ceño y no le dijo absolutamente nada antes de volver atacarlo.</p><p>Eso estaba bien para Larry, no había explicaciones que darse, sus bandos y sus lealtades estaban más que definidos. Mario era fiel al decadente Reino Champiñón y él tenía su lealtad para Tierra Oscura. Iban a quemarse hasta la médula de sus huesos, con tal de conseguir que sus respectivos soberanos sean los vencedores.</p><p>Larry estaba listo para investir a Mario con un hechizo que invocaría agua a su alrededor, pero de repente, los chomp cadenas se abalanzaron contra el humano, evitando que pueda atacarlo directamente.</p><p>Larry miró con sorpresa la llegada de su hermano Morton, que se aproximaba al campo de batalla, acompañado de los Hermanos Martillo. Era obvio que quería relevarlo de aquella misión, y no tenía dudas que con sus músculos y altura, sería más intimidante con los guardaespaldas cuando llegaran, pero no estaba seguro de dejarlo con aquel delicado asunto en sus manos.</p><p>—Puedo manejarlo— Ponderó molesto Larry. Tenía muchas más posibilidades de derrotar a Mario, que su hermano mayor. Era el más fuerte de los siete koopalings, y el más creativo en batalla. Si las cosas se salían de control, podía ingeniárselas para frenar a Mario el tiempo suficiente, para que Wendy y los demás, evacuen la nave y escondan a los príncipes en Tierra Oscura.</p><p>—Cambio de planes, ordenes del Rey Bowser— Con sequedad, Morton se interpone entre el pequeño koopa de cabello cian y Mario, que estaba ocupado domando a los rabiosos chomps —Ve a buscar a la princesa Peach, al parecer se ha curado a sí misma y anda deambulando libremente por el Crucero Koopa—</p><p>Morton como siempre, había hablado de más y en voz muy alta, era imposible que se quitara esa maldita costumbre. Sin poder evitarlo, Mario ya lo había escuchado. El fontanero exclamó algo extraño, que sonó como "¡Mamma mía!", y comenzó a gritarles a los dos, preguntando por el paradero de Peach y exigiendo con desesperación respuestas.</p><p>Tal vez Larry estaba cansado emocionalmente, pero pensaba que el fontanero estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por una persona que no era muy útil. Por muchos años, se había preguntado las razones por la que su rey insistía en capturar a la princesa del Reino Champiñón, diciendo que sería la llave para conquistar el mundo. Tal vez tenerla como rehén aumentaría la posibilidad de conseguir lo que buscaban de Peter y Pompe-ia, pero no dejaba de ser la razón por la que Mario estaba atacándolos.</p><p>Secuestrar solo al príncipe Peter habría bastado. Tal vez siquiera el fontanero estaría allí para buscarlo, si tan solo hubieran seguido el plan de su hermano mayor Ludwig, y no el de su rey.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que la mayor parte de sus ideas serían consideradas alta traición a la corona, pero ¿Su lealtad no era hacia su pueblo? Hace mucho que Bowser había perdido el respeto que él le tenía, cuando los había apartado de su madre para entrenarlos como soldados.</p><p>—Iré a buscar a la princesa, trata que no haya muchas bajas— Larry podía hacer esto rápido, y volver a pelear nuevamente junto a sus compañeros. Antes de marcharse, la sonrisa bobalicona de su hermano lo detuvo por última vez.</p><p>—Eres demasiado blando Larry ¿Tienes idea de la posición que ocupas en tu propio ejército?—</p><p>Larry no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos antes de darle la espalda a su hermano, tratando de no dispararle con su cetro mágico. Aún con quince años de edad, sentía que Morto era solo un niñato muy desarrollado. Todo para él era un juego, y dejar a sus amigos a sus órdenes, no le agradaba para nada.</p><p>Saludando con un gesto a los soldados que llegaban por el pasillo, Larry se introdujo por el sistema de ventilación y se deslizo por este, dentro de la concha de su caparazón.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Peach mordisqueó nerviosa su labio inferior, mientras observaba y contaba en su cabeza el ritmo de los guardias que guardaban los pasillos. La única opción que le quedaba era esconderse y esperar por una oportunidad para escapar de allí, probablemente cuando aterricen. Estaba atrapada en una nave que surcaba los cielos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Tierra Oscura, y saltar de la nave no era una buena opción.</p><p>Podía buscar una hoja tanuki por allí, pero si no tenía cuidado, podría ser atrapada nuevamente. Además, estaba Peter. No sabía lo que Bowser quería con él, pero no podía ser nada bueno para él o su Reino.</p><p>Tenía que pensar en cómo sacar al adolescente de allí junto con ella. Si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…</p><p>Peach atravesó con cuidado el pasillo, hacia una zona que parecía estar destinada al mantenimiento de la nave. Escuchó la conversación de un par de koopas, que estaban quejándose de lo sucio que se encontraban los baños y de los pocos soldados que había disponibles para el aseo. Había un considerable número de troopa koopas buscándola, pero al parecer, una emergencia había surgido en el hangar de la nave, y la mayoría de los soldados estaban dirigiéndose hacia allí.</p><p>¿Qué sería aquella emergencia? Ninguno de los soldados parecía saberlo, pero debía ser algo muy serio ¿Mario los habría alcanzado?</p><p>Mientras hablaban, la princesa notó que algunos de ellos entraban y salían de una cabina con cerradura de códigos ¿Qué guardaban allí? ¿Era el cuarto de máquinas? Tal vez podía ocultarse allí, pero parecía ser un lugar difícil de acceder.</p><p>Peach esperó a que solo quedara uno de los koopas, y comenzó a caminar con cuidado por el pasillo, sintiendo un intenso temor cada vez que cruzaba una bifurcación ¿Qué tan grande era aquella nave? ¿Dónde estaban los goombas y los chomp cadenas que había tenido que evitar en primer lugar?</p><p>Los labios le ardían, el corazón le saltaba en el pecho como si se le fuera escapar y estaba hipersensible. Todo a su alrededor le despertaba desesperación, y por alguna extraña razón, estaba segura de que Bowser aparecería para terminar con su trabajo en cualquier esquina de aquel lugar.</p><p>Sentía tanto miedo que no podía pensar claramente.</p><p>Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Bowser mató a su padre delante de sus ojos. Aún podía sentir el aroma del fuego que lo había consumido hasta dejar solo cenizas, y escuchar los gritos de desesperación de su pueblo ante tan traumático espectáculo.</p><p>¿Por qué los odiaba tanto? ¿Qué habían hecho para que les hiciera todo esto? Parecía una venganza, una deuda antigua que su extinta familia estaba pagando con sus vidas, y que no tendría fin hasta que su línea de sangre desapareciera. Estaba siendo paranoica, pero ¿Qué más podía pensar? Su sola presencia en Reino Champiñón traía desastres a su querido pueblo.</p><p>De repente, sintió un sonido extraño detrás de ella, y giró desesperada para ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. No había nadie allí, pero la rejilla de ventilación al otro lado, estaba tambaleándose suavemente, produciendo un ligero crujido metálico.</p><p>Peach tragó saliva y retrocedió instintivamente. Había visto una habitación unos metros atrás, tal vez era el momento de esconderse y…</p><p>—Ya es suficiente, princesa Toadstool— Aquella voz juvenil la tomó desprevenida, y por la sorpresa, cayó al suelo que estaba mojado y resbaloso. Asustada, noto que se encontraba sentada en un profundo charco de agua, el cual comenzó a tomar una consistencia plástica. Cuando iba a incorporarse para escapar, el líquido cobró vida y le sujetó las piernas.</p><p>Con sus extremidades inferiores inmovilizadas, Peach trató arrastrarse con la ayuda de sus brazos, sujetándose al suelo metálico del pasillo con sus uñas. Estaba intentando alejarse de aquella trampa con tanta desesperación, que apenas se daba cuenta que estaba destrozando su manicura, haciendo sangrar los dedos de sus manos.</p><p>Pero no había escapatoria. El agua subió rápidamente por su cuerpo y terminó atrapándola, en una especie de masa líquida, que comenzó a levitar a centímetros del suelo. Peach estaba muy asustada, aún podía respirar, pero no podía escapar de aquella prisión por más golpes que le daba a la burbuja que la contenía. Una chispa de ira se encendió en su interior, y no dudo en dedicarle una mirada de obstinación al joven koopa que la había atrapado.</p><p>Larry parecía estar incómodo con su actitud, pero espabiló muy rápido y le frunció el ceño. Peach debía admitir que el pequeño koopa no había cambiado mucho desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Tal vez era el más joven de los koopalings, pero todos sabían que era un prodigio. Era difícil asegurar si Ludwig o Bowser Jr. merecían siquiera ser los sucesores de Bowser, considerando que Larry los había superado a ambos con creces.</p><p>—Te llevaré a la prisión más segura que tengamos— Declaró el jovencito, movilizando la burbuja de agua por el pasillo.</p><p>—Ninguna prisión aquí es segura para mí— Peach pensó por un momento que Larry no la escucharía detrás de aquella pared de agua, pero este le dedicó una mirada que no pudo descifrar.</p><p>—Eso está por verse— Larry parecía haber entendido cada palabra de la princesa. Ahora Peach estaba segura de no iba a dejarla irse tan fácilmente. El paseo por el pasillo se volvió más terrorífico para ella, no creía que tendría la suerte de escapar nuevamente, ni siquiera que sobreviviría por mucho tiempo si llegaban a Tierra Oscura.</p><p>Lo sentía por Peter, quería ayudarlo, pero no había sido tan rápida para pensar en un plan de escape cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Solo podía maldecir su ineptitud en ese aspecto de ella. Se desesperaba muy fácilmente, y no resolvía que hacer en momentos críticos.</p><p>Larry no habló mucho mientras la conducía por aquel sitio, y esto le pareció extraño a Peach, siendo que el pequeño koopa solía ser un poco más enérgico. Pasado unos pocos minutos que le parecieron eternos, llegaron a las puertas de una celda llena de cerrojos y candados. La princesa había perdió toda esperanza de volver a escaparse, con solo ver esa lúgubre y asegurada habitación.</p><p>Sin embargo, Larry fue interceptado por un peculiar grupo de koopas y shy guys, los cuales parecían estar muy preocupados. Peach noto un extraño cambio en la actitud del muchacho, dispuesto a escuchar el problema que les aquejaba aquellos soldados.</p><p>—¿Wendy quiere un tiempo a solas? No pensé que cuidar del príncipe fuera tan problemático para ella— Larry parecía estar molesto con esto y también algo preocupado, pero cedió muy pronto, algo que sorprendió a Peach —Iré a su suplirla, mantengan vigilada a la princesa mientras tomo su lugar—</p><p>Peach fue liberada de su prisión acuática, y fue apresada de inmediato por los guardias. Larry vigiló celosamente a la comitiva, mientras la escoltaban a una especie de suite, que parecía ser un poco más confortable. No había cerraduras con complicados mecanismos, así que supuso que sería vigilada por aquellos soldados. Al parecer, Larry confiaba que no se atrevería a escapar a la mínima oportunidad.</p><p>—Manténgala vigilada, llegaremos pronto a Tierra Oscura— Larry cerró la puerta delante de la cara de Peach. Ella pensó que no sería la última vez que lo vería, y comenzó a planear cómo salir de aquel lugar, sabiendo que Peter se encontraba bien, pero celosamente vigilado por los koopalings.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi sintió un tirón en su estómago al lanzarse por la tirolesa detrás de Mario. El olor a plumas quemadas invadió de inmediato su nariz al entrar al hangar del crucero koopa. Ignorando a los parakoopas inconscientes a su alrededor, vio a su hermano mayor tratando de sacarse de encima un chomp cadenas que había conseguido atrapar su pierna derecha.</p><p>Saltando de inmediato del cable, se impulsó hacía unas cajas que estaban justo debajo de sus pies. Al apoyarse en estas, sintió crujir la madera bajo las suelas de sus botas, pero de inmediato dobló sus rodillas y saltó tan alto como pudo. Dio una voltereta en el aire, y sin dudarlo, aplastó al chomp cadenas con la fuerza de su caída. Las botas de fibra de flor de hielo hicieron efecto de inmediato tras el golpe, y la criatura se congelo por completo.</p><p>Mario sacó su pie de la boca del chomp, y suspiró aliviado al ver como Luigi trataba de tirar de la cadena, para alejarlo de él.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?— Luigi le dedicó una sincera mirada de preocupación, pero Mario sonrío ligeramente y asintió.</p><p>—Sí, gracias Weegee— A pesar de parecer un poco más animado, la expresión de Mario cambio de repente. Este se había percatado que uno de los Hermanos Martillo estaba atacando a Luigi por la espalda, y lo tomó del brazo para quitarlo del camino con celeridad. El martillo cayó a los pies del fontanero más joven, haciendo un notorio cráter en el suelo.</p><p>—Cuidado, hay martillos volando por ahí— Murmuró Mario, un poco molesto por el descuido de su hermano menor.</p><p>—L-lo tendré en mente— Luigi estaba un poco nervioso, pero decidió relevar a Mario en aquel combate, de todos modos. Sacó una flor de fuego y la presionó en sus manos, esperando con ansiedad que vuelva a darle la habilidad de lanzar fuego, como lo hacía con su hermano.</p><p>Pero los efectos y la sensación que le daban aquellos power-ups habían cambiado mucho desde los incidentes en el Reino Beanbean, cuando aprendió por un corto periodo a manipular el trueno. El ambiente alrededor de su cuerpo se sentía como ionizado y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron por la estática. Sentía como los dedos de sus manos generaban chispas eléctricas, que bailaban en sus guantes de forma errática.</p><p>Luigi era consciente de lo complicado que era manejar la electricidad, la conducción era la clave de sus nuevas habilidades, y si trataba de disparar truenos a larga distancia, necesitaría una bobina tesla para alcanzar a sus oponentes.</p><p>La única solución que encontró en su corta experiencia, fue generar bolas de plasma de reducido tamaño y rogar en no perder el control en sus ataques. Mario había aprendido por las malas a no acercarse mucho a él cuando usaba sus habilidades. Noto como el mayor mantuvo cierta distancia, justo cuando iba a atacar a los Hermanos Martillo.</p><p>El resultado fue espantoso, cosa que solía pasar cuando él peleaba. Luigi podía notar la expresión de shock de los koopas, provocado por el dolor de sus músculos contrayéndose en contra de su voluntad al ser electrocutados. Sintió un poco de nauseas al ver como los hermanos martillo caían inconscientes a sus pies, y la culpa le invadió de inmediato.</p><p>No le gustaba y nunca iba a gustarle. Electrocutar a cualquier ser viviente era horrible de presenciar, y él esperaba nunca acostumbrarse hacerlo. Al parecer, Mario notó que estaba demasiado afectado por lo que hizo, y le dio una palmada en su brazo derecho, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Una sonrisa vehemente apareció debajo del poblado bigote de su hermano, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Luigi antes de inesperada la llegada de Borsalino.</p><p>No le sorprendió que la liebre se apareciera allí, pero se preguntaba porque Eris no había llegado aún.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Para sorpresa de Mario, Borsalino había aterrizado muy hábilmente frente a ellos, soltándose de la tirolesa que le había transportado hasta allí, para caer justo frente a una comitiva de koopas. La liebre estaba en el mismo estado en que lo habían dejado: muy molesto. De seguro iba a enfurecerse aun más, al encontrar aquel hangar plagado de enemigos.</p><p>El fontanero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento cuando la extraña liebre le disparó una horrible mirada a Morton ¿Lo habría identificado como el líder de aquellos koopas? Debía admitir que era fácil darse cuenta de eso, ya que el koopaling estaba parado sobre una tarima, escupiendo órdenes como loco a sus tropas, por encima de nuestras cabezas.</p><p>Al aplastar a uno de los tantos koopas que se lanzaron sobre él, Borsalino utilizó su concha para lanzársela a Morton, con un fuerte puñetazo. El joven koopaling desvió al solado caído con un fuerte golpe de su martillo mágico, y le dedicó una mirada espantosa a su nuevo rival.</p><p>Eso no era una buena señal, Mario no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, y trató de interponerse entre Morton y Borsalino, pero el primero le lanzó una bola de fuego que le hizo retroceder.</p><p>La extraña liebre ignoró aquel arrebato de ira, señaló al koopa con su guante derecho, para luego hacer un gesto con su pulgar hacia abajo. Estaba pasándose de la raya, y por la exasperación Mario no pudo evitar golpear su propia cara con su mano derecha ¿Dónde estaba Eris cuando la necesitaban para detener a su psicótico compañero?</p><p>—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?— Luigi no entendía aquella actitud altanera del recién llegado, y a Mario le alegraba eso, porque no era una buena forma de encarar una confrontación.</p><p>—Creo que esta provocándolo para que baje, tal vez planea pelear contra él por su cuenta— Comentó molesto el fontanero ante la actitud de la liebre.</p><p>En efecto, Morton no se tomo muy bien aquel desafiante gesto, y movió su enorme cuerpo hacía ellos, saltando de la tarima. El impacto de sus gruesas piernas en el suelo, provocó una onda expansiva tan fuerte, que Mario y Luigi tuvieron que saltar para conseguir esquivarla y salir ilesos.</p><p>—Yo me encargo del koopa sobrealimentado, muévanse y encuentren a los príncipes— Gritó desaforado Borsalino, dispuesto hacerle frente a Morton, que estaba listo para atacarlo.</p><p>—Mario, creo que debemos irnos— Luigi sujetó a su hermano del brazo y lo movió cerca de él. El pobre le tenía terror a la liebre, y no le culpaba. Parecía que se había vuelto mucho más violento que antes, y que la pelea que estaba por comenzar no iba ser muy agradable de presenciar.</p><p>—El de verde tiene razón, sigan adelante con la idiota y rescaten a los príncipes— Borsalino hace un gesto despectivo a Eris, que apenas les había alcanzado con la ayuda de la tirolesa. Entró por ultimo al hangar, pateando convenientemente a uno de los pocos koopas troopas que quedaban rondando por allí.</p><p>—Eris, dile a tu compañero que recapacite, no podrá con Morton solo— Exigió Mario, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación. Sin embargo, Borsalino tenía otros planes. No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar los puños de la liebre chocando con los de Morton, al otro lado del hangar. Claro, también comenzaron con los coloridos insultos. Los dos tenían un vocabulario muy extenso en materia de maldiciones y provocaciones.</p><p>Esto era un desastre, y los koopas y goombas de refuerzo estaban comenzando a llegar. Mario se reprochaba internamente por no haber traído solo a Luigi con él.</p><p>—¿Qué? No me hará caso, a Borsalino no le gustan mucho las alturas y lo obligue a lanzarse desde un dirigible en movimiento, está muy asustado y enfadado— Reveló la extraña mujer con una mirada aburrida, haciendo que Mario comprenda un poco porque la liebre estaba tan tensa en el dirigible.</p><p>Al parecer, Borsalino la escuchó claramente desde el otro lado, porque comenzó a gritarle como un tarado: "¡Vete a la mierda, Eris! ¡Si no fuera porque te necesito para rescatar a Peter, te lanzaría por el mismo agujero por el que entraste!". No le importaba mucho lo que piensen de él, pero con mucho gusto Mario le lavaría la boca a la liebre con agua y jabón. Se lo merecía.</p><p>—Supongo que no hay de otra, tendremos que dejarlo ser y continuar— Eris ignoró el desplante de su compañero, que se empecinó en seguir con su pelea por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, ella soltó el arpón que Toadlon había enganchado en la columna principal del hangar, desactivando el mecanismo con una tarjeta electrónica. El cable que habían usado para transportarse se había desconectado y regresaba velozmente al dirigible. De seguro los pilotos tenían órdenes de seguirlos a distancia prudencial, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.</p><p>Luigi iba a preguntarle algo a Mario, cuando de repente, otra onda expansiva venía hacia ellos. Los dos saltaron hacia el otro lado del hangar y salieron corriendo hacia el elevador junto con Eris, sin decirse mucho más.</p><p>Al entrar, Mario indicó su destino un piso encima del hangar. A Eris no parecía impórtale que tomara aquella decisión sin consultarles, pero había dudas en el rostro de Luigi.</p><p>—¿Él va estar bien?— Preguntó de repente Luigi, de seguro preocupado por la terca liebre que dejaban atrás.</p><p>—Él podrá manejarlo, por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en terminar con este rescate. Nos quedan pocos minutos antes de llegar a Tierra Oscura— Eris no parecía estar muy nerviosa, pero su urgencia en rescatar a Peter se le hizo sospechosa a Mario.</p><p>—Entonces vamos a tener que separarnos dentro de poco— El fontanero fue el primero en salir del ascensor, apenas este se detuvo. Rápidamente, les indicó a los otros dos que le siguieran, pero cuando estaban atravesando el pasillo y notaron que una numerosa tropa de shy guys se les venía encima. Mario se dio vuelta para a decirle algo a Eris, pero ella ya estaba corriendo hacia el lado contrario, y saltando hacia el primer ducto de ventilación que encontró.</p><p>—Soy más pequeña y delgada que ustedes dos, iré por aquí, nos vemos del otro lado….— La mujer se deslizó por los tubos y no la escucharon más. Mario miró a Luigi consternado, y este se limitó a entornar los ojos con exasperación.</p><p>—Odio cuando hace eso— Murmuró Luigi mientras se preparaba para pelear. Mario le detuvo, y le hizo una señal con su cabeza hacia la derecha.</p><p>—Luigi, ve por la derecha, yo te abriré él paso—</p><p>—Pero…—</p><p>—Separarnos es lo mejor, la princesa está escondida en alguna parte de la nave y debemos encontrarla antes que los lacayos de Bowser— Mario no estaba seguro de dejar a Luigi solo, pero le preocupaba más encontrar a Peach antes de que vuelva a ser recapturada.</p><p>—Tienes razón, entre más terreno revisemos, más rápido encontraremos a Peach— Convino el hermano menor, con un poco más de determinación en su voz.</p><p>Mario miro hacia delante, sintiendo la punta de sus dedos ardiendo, y saltó encima de los shy guys. Era el momento de cobrarla la paliza que le habían propinado anteriormente, y esta vez no iba a contenerse. Este equipo de enmascarados era un poco más reducido y no estaba tan bien organizado, como el ejército que lo atacó en el castillo de Peach.</p><p>No fue necesario incendiar todo el pasillo para derrotarlos. Mario fácilmente aplasto a un par de shy guys, congelándolos con sus botas de flor de hielo, y el resto comenzó a replegarse enseguida, al notar su violenta ofensiva.</p><p>En ese momento, Luigi hizo uno de sus mejores saltos. Sus largas piernas habían sido siempre su mejor baza a la hora de escapar y alcanzar lugares altos, y esta no fue la excepción. Mario estaba seguro que si él encontraba a Peach, iba a poder protegerla… Ella estaba con vida aún. En peligro, pero con vida.</p><p>Luigi podría detener a Larry por su propia cuenta, pero esperaba que no tuviera que pelear con más de un koopaling. Ellos solo habían logrado derrotar a dos y Morton estaba peleando con Borsalino. Vaya saber donde estaban ocultos los demás hijos de Bowser.</p><p>Por otro lado, Mario se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Eris, o que estaba planeando hacer. No se quedó a ayudarlos ni a ellos ni a Borsalino, y pareciera que su único objetivo es rescatar a Peter. Era un poco sospechosa su urgencia por evitar a llegar al siguiente reino, pero no creía que fuera algo de lo qué debería preocuparse. A decir verdad, si el chico bomba hubiera sido el único afectado por el secuestro de Bowser, él no estaría arriesgando a su propio hermano en aquel rescate.</p><p>Para su suerte, los shy guys comenzaron finalmente a replegarse, al menos los que quedaron conscientes. Mario probó correr y saltar entre ellos, ignorando a los que huían. No necesitaba buscar peleas innecesarias. Finalmente, se topó con una puerta, que parecía estar sujeta a un mecanismo de válvulas.</p><p>Rebuscó en sus bolsillos su llave de la suerte, y comenzó a escoger las válvulas que le permitirían entrar al otro sector de la nave de Bowser, desajustando con celeridad las tuercas. El mecanismo no era muy complicado de resolver, pero se preguntaba que estaba guardando en aquel lugar, para tener una especie de contraseña de válvulas de presión.</p><p>Cuando terminó, la puerta se abrió pesadamente delante de él, y pudo ver un estrecho pasaje que tenía al final, unas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba. Esta puerta no estaba destinada a ser usada habitualmente, parecía que era una especie de salida de emergencia, y las válvulas se abrían por si solas con la presión del vapor.</p><p>Mario guardó su llave y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, sintiendo que la temperatura a su alrededor aumentaba. Esperaba que Bowser no hubiera puesto una piscina de lava en aquella nave, porque sería ridículo. Aunque, a juzgar por los tubos, estaba justo debajo de la sala de calderas, de seguro para regular la temperatura de la nave. Al otro lado de esa pared de tubos y válvulas, debía estar el cuarto de maquinas.</p><p>Eso quería decir que Luigi había tomado el camino más expuesto, y que él prácticamente estaba oculto en las escaleras de emergencia. Mario estaba a punto de regresarse a buscar a su hermano menor, pero escuchó un grito agudo encima de su cabeza.</p><p>¿Podría ser Peach?</p><p>Se dio cuenta en ese instante que no sabía qué hacer. Luigi estaba solo allá afuera, pero Peach podría estar en peligro. En su mente solo podía recordar como la habían aplastado con esas pinzas, hasta el punto de ahogarla, para dejarla inconsciente delante de él.</p><p>Tenía miedo de perderla, tanto que no podía pensar claramente. Él no era un hombre de iluso ni creyente, pero se aferro con todas sus fuerzas en la confianza que le tenía a su hermano, y esperaba que le perdonara por no ir por él en aquel momento.</p><p>Mario se abrió paso hacia arriba, esperando encontrar a la princesa del Reino Champiñón al final de aquel oscuro pasaje.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Saliendo finalmente del ducto de ventilación, Eris se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que los guardias estaban concentrados en localizar a los hermanos Mario y darle apoyo al enorme koopa que estaba en el hangar, que de seguro la estaba pasando muy mal con Borsalino. La segunda, el pasillo estaba sospechosamente desierto, como si hubiera llegado a una especie de área restringida.</p><p>Caminó lentamente por aquel lugar, diciéndose a sí misma que todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil para su gusto, y se detuvo al frente de una enorme puerta blindada y reforzada con algo que parecía ser acero. Era una especie de bóveda, y parecía estar sellada para que lo que sea que este dentro, no afecte a los de afuera.</p><p>Apostaría su sombrero a que Peter estaba adentro, y que Bowser lo había encerrado allí por si llegaba a explotar… Pero ella no apostaba, esa era la adicta de su madre, que en paz descanse.</p><p>De repente, escuchó un ligero movimiento al final del pasillo, y noto que una puerta se abría. Con una rapidez poco natural, corrió hacía las paredes, saltó hacia ellas para impulsarse a unos tubos que se extendían por el techo. Se sujetó en la parte más alta de aquel lugar, con la ayuda de sus zapatos magnéticos, y aguardó en completa calma, oculta entre las sombras. Debajo de ella, noto que una joven koopa, con un caparazón de un llamativo color rosado y unos lazos violetas en su cabeza, se acercaba a la bóveda. Parecía que estaba hablándose a sí misma, lo cual Eris encontró un poco interesante.</p><p>—Bien, ya estoy mejor… No es Cassanova Koopa, pero por lo menos no parece ser un idiota…— La joven koopa estaba hablando en voz alta, tratando de pensar que debía hacer a continuación. Eris elevó suspicazmente una ceja, presintiendo que algo raro estaba pasando allí —Puedo hacer esto, casarme a esta edad no es tan malo, creo… Si tan solo Peter fuera más sofisticado y no un rarito…—</p><p>Eris rodo los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Realmente estaba demasiado vieja para dramas adolescentes (ella ya había pasado esa etapa, con muy poco éxito, y terminó siendo una adulta defectuosa), pero parecía que a donde iba, encontraba situaciones así. Tal vez porque Peter era aún un adolescente, entendía un poco como se sentía la jovencita, pero realmente lo que a ella le interesaba no eran sus problemas emocionales, sino el asunto del matrimonio.</p><p>¿Ella iba a casarse con Peter? Esto no era bueno, y mucho menos si la koopa rosada estaba relacionada con Bowser. Peter no tenía edad suficiente para asumir el trono, y casarse tan joven haría que Caime enloquezca y lo emancipe. Si no hacia algo pronto, Pompe-ia se quedaría sin futuro rey.</p><p>Miró su reloj de bolsillo, y cálculo el tiempo que le quedaba. Tierra Oscura estaba solo a unos pocos minutos de allí, y tenía ochenta minutos más para enviar noticias a Pompe-ia.</p><p>Había poco tiempo, pero por suerte tenía un plan que seguro funcionará. Hace mucho que no hacía un acto de desaparición con ayuda de un asistente, pero ahora Wendy era la candidata perfecta para su mejor truco de magia.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Borsalino se enfrenta a Morton, mientras Luigi pierde la conciencia y Mr. L ocupa su lugar. Finalmente, Peter le revela a Larry el sistema de coronación de su reino, y no es para nada parecido al de Tierra Oscura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En sus pocos años como guardia del príncipe Peter, Borsalino nunca estuvo tan seguro de perderlo para siempre, cuando vio como Bowser lo había capturado, para llevárselo en su espantosa nave. El temor de que el joven pomp muera, mucho antes de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad y de cumplir su destino como heredero al trono de Pompe-ia, le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia, afectando cada decisión que tomaba y su interacción con las personas que le rodeaban.</p><p>Lo peor de todo, era que culpar a Eris por su falta de previsión y su ineptitud a la hora de asegurar el bienestar de Peter, no quitaba el hecho de que él no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo. No podía creer que le había fallado a la persona que había depositado la confianza en él, la única que lo había acogido después de haber sido exiliado de su propia aldea.</p><p>Borsalino siempre había sido muy consciente de que no era lo suficientemente violento, por lo menos como para vivir con los de su especie. Nunca culpó al jefe de su aldea por haberlo expulsado, porque él no creía merecer permanecer entre ellos. Era bastante malo no haber sido capaz de vencer a su hermano menor en combate y traer deshonra a su familia, por no cumplir con éxito su ritual de iniciación. Ahora había decepcionado a Peter, y no podía dejar de sentirse furioso consigo mismo.</p><p>Otro fracaso más a su larga lista de decepciones.</p><p>Ahora iba a desquitarse con el mocoso malhablado y malcriado de Bowser, todo por culpa del estúpido plan de Eris. La sangre en sus venas bullía, y cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba con solo recordar la conversación que habían tenido antes de llegar al crucero koopa.</p><p>—…—</p><p>
  <em>Después de ver al fontanero vestido de verde sujetarse a la tirolesa y salir del dirigible, Borsalino notó que el pequeño toad que acompañaba a los hermanos Mario, fue directo a la sala de control, para hablar con los pilotos. En ese momento, Eris lo retuvo por unos instantes para hablar con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Espera, vamos a dejar que ellos dos despejen el camino— Ella frunció el ceño levemente, y la liebre le miró con una expresión adusta. Tenía la sensación de escuchar los engranajes dentro de su sucia mente movilizándose, como si estuviera planeando algo nuevo... y horrible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Preguntó Borsalino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ellos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros y tienen más posibilidades de derrotar a Bowser— Declaró Eris con total naturalidad, escondiendo las manos en sus profundos bolsillos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Borsalino abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esta era la verdadera razón por la que Eris decidió hacer alianza con los hermanos Mario. Estaba usándolos para llegar más rápido a Peter y evitar enfrentarse a Bowser directamente. Pero era cierto, ninguno de los dos tenía posibilidades contra el Rey Koopa. Por otro lado, los fontaneros habían rescatado a su princesa en innumerables ocasiones, prevaleciendo sobre el soberano de Tierra Oscura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero… Peter…— El humor oscuro de Borsalino no le dejaba ver más allá del plan de Eris. El joven príncipe pomp moriría en aquel estresante ambiente, por el terror que estaría sintiendo al verse secuestrado, lejos de su hogar y su gente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que Peter ya está muerto?— Eris estaba usando de nuevo su espantosa habilidad para leer a la gente. Borsalino conocía aquel truco, ella solo necesitaba ver el estado emocional de las personas y ver sus gestos en sus momentos de debilidad, y enseguida podía entender lo que estaba pasando en sus cabezas. La liebre no se atrevió a contestar esa pregunta, pero ella se limitó a resoplar antes de continuar hablando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mira, yo también estoy preocupada, pero Peter es tu futuro rey, si crees que va a morir culpa del miedo y la ansiedad, entonces deberías comenzar a replantear tu lealtad hacia la familia real— Ella parecía estar exasperada, pero Borsalino se resistía aferrarse a la esperanza de encontrar a Peter con vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero, ya has visto como mueren los suyos, la menor sorpresa o susto, y simplemente explotan… ellos son...— La liebre quería decir "delicados", pero no sabía si era la palabra correcta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si tienes tanto miedo quédate aquí, yo iré por Peter— Eris no parecía querer discutir más. Se notaba hastiada por todos los insultos que tuvo que soportar de su parte desde que salieron del Reino Champiñón, y no pensaba consolarlo. Tomó la tirolesa con sus manos enguantadas, lista para lanzarse hacia la nave de Bowser. Pero de repente, la liebre empuja a la mujer hacía el otro lado, quitándole el manubrio de lanzamiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No tengo miedo, idiota… Dime ¿Cuál es tu plan?— Borsalino resopló molesto, aceptando la pequeña posibilidad de encontrar a Peter sano y salvo... Aunque no creía que tuvieran suerte, no quería sentirse culpable por no intentarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—…— Eris abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida al principio por su reacción, pero luego sonrió de una forma bastante femenina. Hasta podía verse en sus oscuros ojos un destello malicioso, que hizo erizar la piel de Borsalino. Ella murmuró con suavidad el resto de su plan, del cual los hermanos no tenían idea. Dejarían que Mario y Luigi diezmen el ejército de Bowser, mientras ellos sacarían a Peter de la nave bajo sus narices.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero tenemos que darles el espacio suficiente para que lleguen a Bowser lo más pronto posible, a ver si me entiendes— La mueca que hizo Eris fue un poco graciosa, pero él ya no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, entiendo que eres una horrible persona— Borsalino no se sintió culpable en recriminar la falta de decencia que caracterizaba a Eris. Se notaba que ella había sido criada con valores diametralmente opuestos a los suyos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sé, y eso no me deja dormir por las noches— Replicó ella con total seriedad, pero la liebre no quiso pensar demasiado en eso. No pensaba disculparse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Terminemos con esto— Dijo Borsalino, sujetándose con fuerza de la tirolesa para lanzarse hacia la otra nave.</em>
</p><p>—…—</p><p>—No pareces muy malo ahora, es más, estoy seguro que solo eres un inútil charlatán— La sonrisa socarrona de Morton Jr le hizo revolver el estómago a Borsalino, y eso que apenas habían comenzado con su pelea. No estaba de humor para más estupideces y competencias de insultos, iba a darle al mocoso la paliza de su vida.</p><p>—Eres un mocoso engreído, deberías aprender a escoger mejor tus peleas— Replicó Borsalino con cierta dureza.</p><p>La liebre se quito los pesados guantes de boxeo, y dejo al descubierto sus manos peludas, cubiertas de apretados vendajes. Levantó su guardia, dejando sus puños a ambos lados de su cara, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Morton parecía estar un poco confuso, tal vez nunca había visto su estilo de pelea, pero eso no significaba que tenía el éxito asegurado.</p><p>—Ganando tiempo— Borsalino no termina de decir esto que salta velozmente hacia delante, sin bajar la guardia con sus puños. El robusto koopaling no reacciona a esta espantosa velocidad, y no logra esquivar el puñetazo que conecta la liebre justo en medio de su cara.</p><p>Aquella apertura le dio la oportunidad a Borsalino de descargar una lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo del joven koopa, pero se concentró más en golpearle la cara. Morton Jr se desesperó al notar que está perdiendo el equilibrio, y salto con su pesado cuerpo hacia atrás, generando una onda expansiva al caer que la liebre no consiguió esquivar a tiempo.</p><p>Borsalino no estaba acostumbrado a los extraños ataques de Morton, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a él. Se sintió un poco molesto al perder el equilibrio, pero logró mantener la estabilidad de su cuerpo apoyando solo una de sus rodillas. Esto no le permitió moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el martillazo que le dio de lleno en la cara y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del hangar.</p><p>La brutalidad del golpe que le había dado el mocoso, hizo que su cuerpo chocara contra unas cuantas cajas, destrozándolas por completo. Todos los huesos de su cuerpo se estremecieron, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a soportar cosas peores. Era un milagro que su mandíbula no se haya roto, pero estaba seguro que tendría una conmoción cerebral después de semejante ataque ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Estaba demasiado desconcentrado, tenía que tranquilizar sus emociones y enfocarse.</p><p>—Me sorprendiste con el primer ataque, pero vas a necesitar más fuerza para derribarme— Morton Jr tenía la cara llena de cortes y marcas rojas, pero su sonrisa socarrona no desaparecía de su rostro —Mira esta cicatriz, una estrella me la hizo de pequeño al caer encima de mí, y no pudo matarme—</p><p>La cicatriz en forma de estrella en su ojo derecho le hizo pensar a Borsalino que no estaba atacando al chico de Bowser de la forma adecuada. Realmente tenía la cabeza muy dura… Pero eso era lo de menos, su cerebro seguía siendo blando y sensible.</p><p>—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, esto se termina…— Borsalino trató de ignorar como el mundo oscila y da vueltas ante sus ojos, y se obligó a levantarse para lanzarse de nuevo sobre Morton Jr. El koopa estaba a punto de dispararle una bola de fuego, pero un poderoso gancho derecho hizo que la escupa hacia el otro lado.</p><p>—…¡Ahora!— Borsalino acortó más la distancia, al notar que el koopa no sabía cómo defenderse de sus jabs. Los puñetazos le desconcertaron lo suficiente para no conseguir esconder la cabeza dentro de su concha, pero la liebre no iba a forzar su suerte.</p><p>Lo sentía por el chico de Bowser, él no solía ser tan violento, pero estaba en un verdadero apuro y el pequeño bastardo merecía una buena paliza. Morton no iba a retroceder a pesar del daño que estaba recibiendo. Trató de rematarlo con su martillo, pero no logró conectar nuevamente su golpe, porque Borsalino lo había desviado con su puño izquierdo. Sin una defensa para evitar más golpes y demasiado confuso para retroceder, el joven koopa recibió un poderoso uppercut justo debajo de su mandíbula.</p><p>Los ojos de Morton Jr se volvieron blancos y su pesado cuerpo se desplomó delante de Borsalino, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. La liebre sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se quedó erguido el tiempo suficiente para mirar de forma horrible a los pocos koopa troopas que estaban cerca.</p><p>—¡Fuera de aquí!— Ladró Borsalino, tratando de contener la ira que le subía desde las entrañas. No le sorprendió ver como los pequeños subordinados de Bowser salían huyendo. Tenían suerte de no ser su objetivo, porque realmente quería desquitarse por toda su frustración que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Decidió caminar en la misma dirección que tomaron los humanos, arrastrando su peludo cuerpo por el pasillo. Las paredes a su alrededor se movían y sentía sus piernas como gelatina. Realmente le habían hecho mucho daño, necesitaba esconderse porque no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando.</p><p>—Vamos al reino Champiñón, decían— Borsalino hablaba solo, gesticulando con una expresión de hastío y sarcasmo, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado —Es un reino pacifico, se parece a casa, blah, blah… Si, como no, me llevan los jodidos hongos y los koopas—</p><p>Cansado física y emocionalmente, la liebre encontró un armario en el cual encerrarse, y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el fondo de este. Iba a descansar un poco y recuperar las energías, esperando que el plan de Eris tenga éxito, y que encuentre a Peter sano y salvo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi se detuvo en seco, a mitad de su camino. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado un grito lejano a sus espaldas, tan agudo que supuso que debía ser de Peach. Rápidamente, volvió sobre sus pasos, siguiendo la dirección de donde provenían aquellos gritos, y escapando a duras penas de las pequeñas llamas vivientes que guardaban el camino hacia el cuarto de maquinarias. El crucero koopa no era tan grande, pero sí estaba bien provisto de pequeños cuartos y cabinas, diseñadas para goombas y shy guys.</p><p>Encontrar a Peach allí iba a costar trabajo, más si no buscaba peleas innecesarias. Se preguntaba porque Bowser no había hecho señales de presencia, por lo dramático que resultaba ser en ciertas ocasiones, pero no le sorprendería que esté planeando algo desagradable para evitar que rescaten a los príncipes.</p><p>Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y Luigi sintió un poco de bilis subiendo por su garganta. Tal vez el raro comportamiento de Mario le había afectado, porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento y se sentía terriblemente preocupado por Peach. Apretó el paso y trago duro, a medida que la zona se volvía más oscura. De repente, dejo de escuchar los aquellos agudos gritos y el silencio le envolvió. Se detuvo nuevamente y pudo sentir como el metal bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.</p><p>Era una trampa.</p><p>Por puro instinto, intentó saltar para evitar caer por la trampilla, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde y se precipitó hacia el fondo. El cuerpo de Luigi se azotó con dureza sobre unos costales, lastimándose un poco la espalda por el impacto. Un poco asustado y dolorido, trato de moverse con cuidado de no empeorar sus heridas. Por suerte, no se había lastimado demasiado, pero estaba seguro que iba a tener unos terribles moretones por la mañana.</p><p>—<em>Dove sono? 1*</em>— Murmuró preocupado Luigi, mirando en todas direcciones. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le estaba observando.</p><p>—Bienvenida…— De repente, una voz quebradiza y aguda irrumpió aquel pesado silencio, llamando la atención del joven fontanero. El pobre comenzó a temblar de miedo, al no saber que le esperaba. En medio de la oscuridad de aquel depósito, la luz de la varita mágica de Kammy Koopa iluminó solo una pequeña parte de aquel recinto.</p><p>—…Le dijo la araña a la mosca— La cara arrugada de la magikoopa se deformó en una macabra sonrisa, que alteró aún más al fontanero de verde.</p><p>—Kammy— Luigi la reconoció de inmediato, y noto que estaba a pocos metros de él. De inmediato, trató de sacar una flor de fuego para atacarla, pero está le disparó un extraño rayo violeta, que detuvo su cuerpo por unos segundos.</p><p>—No eres el fontanero de rojo, una pena, pero de todos modos usaré el hechizo que tenía preparado para él— Kammy le sonrió de forma desagradable a Luigi, y este trato de gritar pero el sonido quedo atrapado en el fondo de su garganta, al recibir el segundo rayo de luz que le lanzó la magikoopa.</p><p>Luigi sintió que sus parpados se volvieron pesados, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando no dormirse y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos por completo, noto que ya no estaba frente a Kammy. El mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, no podía escuchar nada, siquiera su propia respiración. Estaba suspendido en la nada, en medio de la oscuridad, sin poder sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor…</p><p><em>"No puede ser, es como en aquella ocasión… Eso significa que <strong>Él</strong> está allá afuera"</em> Luigi pensó esto con ferocidad, y de inmediato trato de gritar, completamente consciente de que nadie le oiría. Pero tenía que intentarlo, era demasiado peligroso para todos dejar a ese sujeto libre, sin Mario cerca para contenerlo.</p><p>—¡Kammy! ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡<em>Él</em> está loco, devuélvelo donde estaba!—</p><p>Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, ni a quien había liberado.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Vaya, parece que el hechizo hipnótico ha funcionado— Sonrió confiada Kammy, un poco más tranquila ahora que el humano parecía estar en trance y bajo su control. Era extraño, pero los ojos del fontanero vestido de verde habían cambiado a un color plateado. En apariencia era un tanto inquietante, porque las personas que eran hipnotizadas no cambiaban físicamente.</p><p>Kammy Koopa le restó importancia, el joven fontanero parecía haber perdido por completo su voluntad, y ahora iba a probar darle órdenes. Hubiera sido más provechoso para sus planes atrapar a Mario, pero al parecer este no fue tan incauto como para caer en su trampa.</p><p>—¡Esclavo! Ve, busca a Mario y destrúyelo en nombre de Tierra Oscura—</p><p>—Mario dices… ¿El fontanero de rojo?— La voz de aquel hombre fue un tanto profunda, hasta su acento sonaba distinto. Kammy se preocupó un poco, porque este no debía recordar nada acerca de su hermano, ni preguntar si no se le había ordenado.</p><p>—Este, si… ¡Ve a destruirlo!—</p><p>—Supongo que sigue con vida, ni siquiera el estúpido bufón pudo con él— El fontanero comenzó a reírse con algo de frialdad para luego agregar —Tendré que terminar la misión yo solo, no me sorprende, siendo el mejor subordinado del Conde—</p><p>—¿Qué dices? ¡Tienes que obedecerme a mí! ¡En ningún momento te permití hablar de mas!— Kammy recordaba vagamente al Conde Bleck, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Se suponía que el fontanero debía obedecerle a ella.</p><p>Aquel extraño sujeto se lanzó de improviso sobre Kammy, sujetándola de su túnica y azotándola contra el suelo con mucha rudeza. El golpe en su espalda y cabeza, la dejo un poco desorientada, pero en su bruma de dolor pudo ver los brillantes ojos plateados del hermano de Mario, perforándole el alma.</p><p>Ahí solo había determinación pura, y algo parecido a la locura, que asomaba detrás de su mirada amenazadora.</p><p>—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? ¡Soy Mr. L! ¡Solo obedezco al Conde Bleck!— El hombre que se hizo llamar a si mismo Mr. L, dejó de gritarle y le sonrió de una forma horrible —Pero lo más importante ¿Dónde estoy?—</p><p>Kammy no quería decir nada, estaba un poco aterrada con el resultado de su hechizo, y el cuerpo del joven hombre era demasiado pesado para conseguir moverse. Esperaba que solo cediera y volviera a comportarse como el cobarde que era.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua un goomba?— La voz de Mr. L parecía ser tan suave y tranquila de repente, que la magikoopa sintió que estaba hablando con alguien que perdió por completo la cabeza.</p><p>Kammy miro con terror como la mano de aquel fontanero se elevo encima de ella y comenzó a brillar en medio de la oscuridad. Su rostro sin expresión alguna, se iluminó por las chispas eléctricas que recorrían sus dedos. De seguro noto que estaba aterrada, porque una pequeña y cruel sonrisa se asomó debajo de su bien cuidado bigote. Costaba trabajo creer que el pasivo y cobarde hermano de Mario, fuera un hombre tan espantoso.</p><p>El dolor no tardó en venir a ella. Una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando la mano de aquel fontanero toco su pecho. La tortura duró más de lo necesario, y mientras sus dientes castañeaban, Kammy noto enfurecida que el maldito desgraciado estaba disfrutando con su dolor.</p><p>Este sujeto estaba loco, y era demasiado peligroso.</p><p>—Bien, parece que mis habilidades siguen impecables— Mr. L dejo de electrocutar a su pobre víctima, y miro complacido sus guantes.</p><p>—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?— Dijo aterrada Kammy, mientras veía como el rostro de aquel sujeto volvió a estar tranquilo, y acomodó los guantes que cubrían sus manos con sumo cuidado.</p><p>—¿Tengo tu atención? Bien, entonces dime ¿Dónde estoy?— Mr. L frunce ligeramente el ceño, evaluando con cuidado las expresiones de la magikoopa.</p><p>—En el Crucero Koopa… Rumbo a Tierra Oscura— Exclamó histérica Kammy, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar aquel desalmado.</p><p>—Ah… Estoy en la nave de aquel dragón-tortuga… ¿Él también está aquí?— Mr. L frunció el ceño de nuevo, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero Kammy no se atrevió abrir la boca —Y Mario también está aquí, eso significa que la princesa rosada se encuentra cerca…—</p><p>Una leve risa malévola se escuchó de repente en aquel oscuro lugar. Kammy sintió que su estómago se estrujaba dolorosamente por el horror ¿Qué clase de monstruo había invocado? ¿Por qué nadie había tomado medidas sobre el hermano de Mario con anterioridad?</p><p>La red de espías de Tierra Oscura estaba conformada por un puñado de inútiles.</p><p>—Perfecto, voy a matar tres pájaros con una sola piedra— Antes de que Kammy consiga quejarse al respecto, el fontanero la sujetó del cuello y generó en sus manos una terrible descarga eléctrica, que la dejó inconsciente.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Eris miró con una sonrisa altanera a su pequeña y joven prisionera. Tenía que admitir que la koopa rosada había dado una buena pelea, es más, se llevo un par de insultos coloridos no propio de una dama de sociedad.</p><p>Ese colorido vocabulario debió haberlo desarrollado gracias a la influencia de sus hermanos, no era para alarmarse. Ella aún era muy joven, supuso que tal vez, con el tiempo, la koopa se vuelva una consorte más refinada.</p><p>Eso esperaba, por el bien de Peter.</p><p>—¿Ya dejaste de retorcerte? Sabes que solo vas a empeorar tu situación así— Estaba siendo por demás amable, porque era un poco lamentable ver como la joven cayó en la misma trampa que su hermano. A Eris se le habían acabado los pañuelos de colores, pero valió la pena derrochar cada centímetro que conformaba el pequeño capullo que contenía a Wendy O. Koopa.</p><p>—¿Qué vas hacerme? ¿Torturarme?— La joven koopa, para sorpresa de Eris, tenía una voz muy dulce, a pesar de su mal carácter y su atroz vocabulario.</p><p>No era para nada tonta, había hecho las preguntas correctas. Eris había sido entrenada para sacar información por medio de torturas, pero le parecía más cómodo engañar a las personas para que hagan lo que ella quiera. Por suerte para Wendy, no era más que una estafadora, como todos los ilusionista y mentalista lo son por dentro.</p><p>—Claro que no, estoy preparando un nuevo espectáculo de magia, y necesito una nueva asistente, creo que te veras fabulosa con plumas y lentejuelas…—</p><p>Wendy interrumpió el sarcástico discurso de Eris con un resoplido, dedicandoles una mirada llena de resentimiento. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía la extraña humana que la había apresado.</p><p>—Sé lo que planeas, quieres intercambiarme por Peter, pero no te servirá— La pequeña koopa de caparazón rosado hincho su pecho de orgullo y exclamó con valentía —El rey koopa jamás se rebajara a darte lo que quieres—</p><p>—¿Pero qué tal tus hermanos? Ellos no dejarían que alguien como yo te hiciera daño, y en la posición que estas, puedo hacerte sufrir hasta que me devuelvan a Peter— Eris miró a Wendy con frialdad, ya no había sarcasmo en sus palabras, solo una gélida voz, modulada de tal forma para remarcar que hablaba en serio.</p><p>Era un buen farol, y la pequeña se lo tomó en serio. No le sorprendió aquella actitud, la joven koopa aún era un poco obtusa. Tal vez cuando crezca, se dé cuenta cuando le toman el pelo y cuando no.</p><p>Eris tomó el rostro de Wendy desde su barbilla. Su mano derecha debía estar fría, porque ella se estremeció con aquel simple contacto, pero era posible que este asustada. Sus ojos azules le miraron con cierta aprensión y… ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo?</p><p><em>"Tal vez es por el traje negro, o es la impresión que tiene sobre de mí… Uno nunca sabe"</em> Pensó para sus adentros Eris.</p><p>—No me toques, maldita desgraciada, que haces con eso mmmhh— Wendy dejo de hablar cuando Eris uso uno de los pañuelos que sobresalían del capullo, para taparle la boca. Era mejor que un calcetín sudado, sin duda.</p><p>—Que dramática eres, ni que fuera a torturarte— Eris murmuró esto con una sonrisa burlona, mientras cargaba a Wendy a sus espaldas y la llevaba lentamente hacia el final de pasillo, el cual estaba custodiado por una moderada cantidad de koopa tropas. Detrás de la puerta número dos estaba su público, esperando pacientemente que ella salga en escena para engañar sus sentidos.</p><p>Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Peter terminaría libre, si jugaba bien sus cartas y Bowser no se aparecía por allí.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Larry se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta de aquella celda reforzada, golpeteando sus dedos en la mesa de mármol que estaba cerca de él. Era un poco morboso notar como el rey koopa no había dejado nada al azar, reforzando las paredes y la puerta, para evitar que la muerte y posterior explosión del príncipe Peter destruya toda la nave, incluyéndolos.</p><p>Por suerte, el joven pomp parecía estar tranquilo. Era raro que no esté asustado ante su futuro compromiso con Wendy, pero Larry se encontraba agradecido de no tener que lidiar con un ataque de nervios de su parte. No hablaron mucho desde que llego a la habitación. Peter le pidió permiso para leer los libros que había en aquel lugar, y al pasar unos pocos minutos ya había terminado con la mayoría.</p><p>Larry no creía que alguien de la edad de Peter lea tan rápido, pero no quiso incomodarlo con preguntas que no vienen al caso. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que haya encontrado aquel raro ejemplar que tenía Kamek sobre cortejo de koopas, tan viejo que las páginas estaban amarillas y olían raro.</p><p>Larry odiaba aquel condenado libro. No pudo evitar recordar cuando cumplió los doce años, y sus hermanos mayores le habían torturado durante semanas con charlas sórdidas sobre sexo y los atributos de las koopas femeninas a cierta edad. Todo aquel asunto le resultó tan repugnante, que no pudo evitar temerle al día en que le presenten a su consorte. Sin embargo, Peter estaba bastante interesado en los rituales de cortejo de koopas, y por una extraña razón, le pareció considerado de su parte.</p><p>Iba a preguntarle porque estaba repasando aquella asquerosa publicación con tanta atención, cuando de repente, el príncipe detuvo su lectura y le miró con algo de preocupación.</p><p>—Tu hermana está tardando demasiado— Señaló con obviedad el joven pomp.</p><p>—No deberías preocuparte, ella sabe cuidarse sola— Larry no quería sentirse preocupado, pero si Wendy se había descuidado y fue alcanzada por Mario y su hermano… Tal vez en ese momento este en grave peligro.</p><p>—Pero ¿No te parece extraño que se tarde tanto? Espero no haberla puesto incomoda— Peter dijo esto con un tono casual. Larry suspiró molesto al no poder revelarle nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Crucero Koopa. El príncipe continuó hablando con algo de nerviosismo en su voz —¿Sabes? Soy un desastre con las princesas, me han presentado más de diez candidatas a consorte, y todas me han rechazado—</p><p>—No has pensado que te rechazan porque puedes estallar en pedazos con solo asustarte— El joven koopa de cabello azul rodo los ojos exasperado, pero sonrió con cierta sorna al notar como el príncipe se sonrojaba. Era raro ver a alguien así tan irritado.</p><p>—¡Lo sé, pero eso no puedo evitarlo!— Exclamó Peter, revelando que aún era solo un muchacho como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, al final parecía derrotado y bajo la cabeza, desanimado —No lo digas de esa forma tan cruel—</p><p>—Ya, no me hagas caso— Larry resopló con cierta molestia, pensando que el príncipe de Pompe-ia necesitaba dejar de menospreciarse. Había aguantado mucho más de lo que ellos habían esperado —Veo que te tomaste bien el compromiso con mi hermana—</p><p>—Para serte sincero, es la primera vez que alguien está tan entusiasmado en casarse conmigo, no creo que pueda acceder al trono a esta edad, pero al menos…—</p><p>—¿A qué refieres con eso?— Le interrumpió Larry, que parecía estar un poco alterado al escucharlo. La posibilidad de que el plan del rey koopa fracase antes de comenzar, estaba formándose en su mente, y no creía que fuera capaz de aceptarlo.</p><p>—¿No lo sabes? Soy demasiado joven para ocupar el trono, además en nuestro reino tienes que ser el más sabio y el más inteligente para que te coronen— Peter frunció el ceño levemente antes de continuar. Parecía estar enfadado con alguien, pero como no miraba a Larry y solo a un punto en la habitación, el koopa supuso que debía ser un oponente que aún no podía alcanzar —Aún no puedo ocupar el lugar de mi madre, su IQ es demasiado elevado y no la he superado—</p><p>—¿Cómo dices? ¿No se supone que eres el príncipe? Automáticamente deberías ser el siguiente en el trono— Larry estaba empezando a preocuparse ¿Su padre no había previsto esto?</p><p>—No realmente, solo los más inteligentes son escogidos para ocupar el trono en Pompe-ia, sin importar su linaje— Peter suena un poco triste al respecto —Ser el hijo de la actual regente no aumenta para nada mis chances de ser rey, al menos lo que haya heredado de ella sea suficiente para tomar su lugar—</p><p>—Debes estar de broma— Larry no podía creer que Bowser no sabía nada de esto. No se molestó en investigar las costumbres, y se enfocó solo en sus planes a largo plazo. Larry agarró su cabello azul y lo tironeo levemente ante la frustración. Noto que Peter estaba preocupado al ver que se lastimaba a si mismo ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Tanto esfuerzo para nada…</p><p>De repente, escucharon un fuerte golpe y las trabas de la puerta blindada comenzaron abrirse. Peter se levantó de su asiento, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero Larry pudo ver de reojo que estaba temblando.</p><p>Algo no iba bien, la pesada puerta se abrió demasiado rápido, y el ambiente fue invadido por un extraño olor a humo y cenizas. Los koopas que resguardaban el pasillo, cayeron completamente derrotados delante de Larry. Al parecer habían sido heridos con fuego, por lo que era bastante probable que uno de los hermanos Mario haya logrado llegar hasta ellos.</p><p>—No puede ser, nos han alcanzado demasiado pronto— Larry sacó su báculo mágico, listo para lanzar el primer hechizo a lo que emergiera de aquel denso humo. Se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermana emergiendo de aquella grisácea cortina, siendo empujada con brusquedad hasta caer a sus pies. Detrás de ella, una figura oscura emergió, caminando con una abrumadora lentitud.</p><p>Larry pensó por un momento que la vista le engañaba, pero la habitación había perdido cierta claridad. La persona que entraba, parecía tener un aura un tanto oscura al principio. Sus manos despedían fuego de color purpura, pero este se disipó de inmediato, revelando una baraja de naipes que desapareció frente a sus ojos. No era nada más que una extraña mujer, de contextura pequeña, vistiendo un traje negro y un raro sombrero de copa.</p><p>Ella se quedo mirando intensamente a Peter por un momento, pero finalmente sonrió levemente ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Para sorpresa de Larry, el príncipe la reconoció enseguida, porque comenzó hablarle con total familiaridad.</p><p>—Eris, realmente viniste por mí— Peter parecía estar aliviado, tal vez porque la aparición de aquella persona fue un tanto intimidante, y no se había dado cuenta quien había irrumpido en aquel sitio.</p><p>—Bueno, alguien debe regresarlo a su hogar sano y salvo, por lo menos antes de que su madre ponga el país de cabeza— Después de decir esto, ella se dirigió a Larry con una expresión solemne, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto y inclinando su cabeza hacia delante —No se preocupe, no tengo pensado en lastimar a tu hermana, pero si no desistes y entregas a Peter, me veré forzada a usarla como rehén—</p><p>—Veo que no eres del Reino Champiñón— Larry frunció el ceño, desconfiado de lo que ofrecía Eris ¿Quién en su sano juicio confiaría en alguien como ella? Miro por un momento a Peter, que parecía estar más animado con la presencia de aquella persona.</p><p>—Soy una persona que no encuentra honor en la violencia, prefiero ser llamada una rastrera y jugar sucio, a tener que pelear y manchar mis manos con sangre— La mujer saco un naipe de color rojo y este se prendió fuego en sus manos con un ligero chasquido de sus dedos. Al parecer, iba a quemar a Wendy hasta que acceda a sus demandas.</p><p>—Una actitud así nunca prosperara en Tierra Oscura— Escupió indignado Larry, incrédulo de encontrar a un ser tan retorcido como este, aliado con los hermanos Mario.</p><p>—Ya es suficiente Eris, no lastimes a Wendy, ella solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de su padre— Peter no parecía estar de acuerdo con su guardaespaldas, pero eso a Larry no le importaba. Tan solo quería sacar a su hermana de allí y alejarla de aquella extraña mujer.</p><p>Antes de que Eris le responda a su príncipe, las luces del lugar se apagaron, sumiéndolos momentáneamente en la oscuridad. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que se encendieran las luces de emergencia, y todos quedaran bañados por un resplandor rojo. Larry frunció el ceño molesto, estaba seguro que algo malo había pasado en el cuarto de maquinas. Tan solo esperaba que Iggy se esté encargando del problema.</p><p>De repente, la nave entera comenzó a estremecerse. El piso tembló bajo sus pies, provocando que Larry caiga al suelo por la sorpresa. Eris se adelantó a una velocidad considerable, y sujetó a Peter para que no pierda el equilibrio, y se lastime.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó alterado Larry, mientras se acercaba a su hermana para asegurarla. La pobre estaba aterrada y comenzó a retorcerse para salir de aquel raro capullo de pañuelos multicolores.</p><p>—Los motores del Crucero Koopa comenzaron a fallar porque no reciben energía suficiente de los generadores de respaldo, si esto sigue así, podrían dañarse permanentemente— Peter estaba muy serio, mirando preocupado a Wendy, la cual parecía estar alterada por todo lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para arreglar la falta de energía?— Eris miró al joven pomp, que parecía estar un poco nervioso en levantar su voz. Sin embargo, asintió levemente antes de continuar hablando.</p><p>—Tal vez unos pocos minutos… Pero si la energía no regresa pronto, es posible que los motores dejen de funcionar y la nave se estrelle— Reveló con algo de pesadumbre el príncipe.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mario está a punto de enfrentarse a Bowser, mientras tanto Mr. L está saboteando el crucero koopa, con el fin de acabar con todos allí.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach jadeo sorprendida al darse cuenta que la luz se había ido. Hasta ese entonces, no había conseguido escaparse pero había puesto de cabeza la habitación donde se encontraba, y para su suerte había encontrado un bloque invisible con una hoja tanuki dentro.</p><p>Limpiando el sudor de su frente para que no le moleste, comenzó a planear como salir de aquella habitación, aprovechando la oscuridad. Se asustó un poco cuando todo comenzó a temblar violentamente. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de la puerta, por lo que decidió apretar la hoja tanuki en sus manos, esperando sus efectos.</p><p>La transformación que le proporcionó aquel objeto, le devolvió la energía que había perdido. Se sentía un poco rara con una cola de mapache detrás de ella, pero noto que sus sentidos del oído mejoraron. Debía ser por el par de orejas que le habían crecido, eran útiles, pero le estaban picando por su fino cabello rubio.</p><p>Peach mordisqueo su labio inferior y movió su nueva cola de un lado a otro, mientras escuchaba tras las puertas, el ir y venir de los subordinados de Bowser. Estaban aterrados. No pudo evitar sentir lástima al escuchar sollozar algunos, por no saber si volverían a ver a sus familias. Ella sabía que eran el enemigo, pero nunca estuvo a favor de aquel conflicto que el Rey Koopa había provocado entre sus reinos.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, y los volvió abrir después de reflexionar sobre lo que era necesario hacer. Sin duda la imagen de su reino solo empeoró, y podría tener conflictos con Pompe-ia si no sacaban a Peter a salvo de allí. Peach tomó la resolución de atacar a sus enemigos circunstanciales, solo por ese motivo. Se vería políticamente mal usar la fuerza bruta de su parte, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Si llegaban a reclamarle por sus acciones, alegaría que todo ciudadano del reino Champiñón tiene derecho a defenderse, y ella era un ciudadano más.</p><p>Trató de tirar la puerta abajo, pero el poder de la hoja tanuki no era suficiente. De repente, escuchó que un grupo de guardias traían nuevas órdenes de sus superiores, pidiendo que abran la puerta de su habitación, para trasladarla a otro sitio de la nave. Peach aprovechó ese instante para emboscar a los pequeños shy guys que entraban a su habitación. Para su suerte, se encontraban demasiado alterados y asustados para concentrarse en pelear.</p><p>Los poderes de la hoja tanuki compensaron su torpeza y falta de coordinación. Era vergonzoso admitirlo abiertamente, pero se había lastimado casi tanto como los oponentes que había dejado inconsciente. No sabía cómo se había cortado la mejilla derecha, pero esta comenzó a sangrarle demasiado rápido. Esperaba que al curarse pueda ocultar la cicatriz, o tendría una razón más para no conseguir consorte.</p><p>La oscuridad le ayudó mucho a ocultarse, y con la velocidad y los sentidos de un tanuki, pudo sortear el camino bastante rápido. Mario tenía razón, debería llevar <em>power ups</em> con ella, por lo menos para defenderse a sí misma hasta que él pueda alcanzarla y ayudarla. Sin embargo, Peach no estaba segura de si era correcto ser tan agresiva, más considerando que las experiencias de su padre y antecesores, habían demostrado que tomar decisiones violentas, siempre traía más problemas que soluciones.</p><p>Tal vez había una alternativa ¿Pero cuál? Había seguido la tradición de su padre, tratando de que su reino sea relativamente pacífico, pero este solo ha conseguido ser vapuleado y visto por lastima por otras naciones. Ella tenía que soportar no levantarse en contra de Bowser cada vez que la raptaba, por miedo a las represalias hacia su reino, y debía dejar en manos de dos pobres hombres que la rescaten. Era triste, pero al parecer el camino de bajar la cabeza y no ser agresiva, hasta entonces no le había ayudado.</p><p>Tan solo esperaba alcanzar la edad de su padre y poder haber comprendido al menos, lo que era gobernar, y por como Bowser continuara atacándola, le veía poco probable.</p><p>Mientras recorría los pasillos revisando las habitaciones, el crucero koopa volvió a estremecerse. Esta vez fue más fuerte, Peach tuvo que cubrir su cabeza, para evitar que el gas caliente que salían de las tuberías y el estallido de los focos del pasillo le haga daño.</p><p>Al parecer, algo no iba bien con los motores de la nave. Por un momento, imaginó algo horrible, que ese pedazo de metal iba a ser su tumba y que finalmente Bowser habría obtenido lo que tanto deseaba. Los pensamientos oscuros que la estaban invadiendo, solo alimentaban su odio hacia aquel ser que le había arrebatado tanto.</p><p>Tal vez, no faltaba poco para que su corazón se endurezca por completo.</p><p>Peach avanzó por el único camino que había quedado libre, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó un grito ahogado en la esquina. A duras penas, vio que un hermano martillo salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba, y evito que le golpeara. Ella se quedo mirando asustada al koopa que no parecía moverse, esperando que no la ataque. Cuando paso a su lado, noto que el pobre estaba muerto, sus ojos vacíos parecían estar mirándola, como si la culparan de su destino.</p><p>Peach sentía que las lágrimasse les agolpaban y la garganta se le cerraba por la angustia, pero se tapó la boca con sus manos para que ningún sonido saliera de esta. Se ocultó detrás de unas cajas cercanas al aquel cadáver, y trato de controlar sus emociones.</p><p>Una leve risa le hizo helar la sangre, y escuchó el grito de unos soldados, reclamando por la vida de uno de los hijos de Bowser. Peach vio por el rabillo de su ojo unas luces centellantes, similares a los relámpagos, y por un breve instante un silencio mortal se levantó en aquel pasillo. Solo podía escucharse una risa cruel y fría, que se le hacía muy familiar.</p><p>El asesino se estaba acercando, Peach hizo lo posible por no mover un musculo. Podía escuchar sus pasos y su respiración, el sujeto no parecía guardar un solo remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Ella no quería ser encontrada, pero quería saber quién era. Trago saliva cuando comenzó a tararear, era demasiado espeluznante.</p><p>Al pasar cerca de ella, pudo verlo bajo el resplandor rojo de las luces de emergencia. Luigi estaba sonriéndose, mirando con un enfermo regocijo la pila de cadáveres que había dejado a su paso. Peach no podía ver bien su rostro, pero estaba segura de que no estaba siendo él mismo, y comenzó a comprender las razonas por la que el hermano de Mario no deseaba volver al Reino Champiñón.</p><p>Mr. L seguía dentro de él y era una amenaza para todos.</p><p>Vio al hombre marcharse por el pasillo, y tomo la dirección contraria, tratando de comprobar a los soldados caídos. No estaban inconscientes, como Luigi solía dejar a sus habían muerto de una forma dolorosa, siendo electrocutados hasta que sus corazones se detuvieran.</p><p>Se sentía responsable por aquellas muertes y las lamentaba mucho. Luigi legalmente era un ciudadano de su reino, y cualquiera que viera esto, diría que ella aprueba este tipo de acciones. Detener a Mr. L antes de que haga algo terrible se había convertido en su nueva prioridad. Peter seguía en la nave, y ese sujeto podía llegar a matarlo si se cruza en su camino.</p><p>Finalmente, encontró al joven koopaling por el que clamaban los soldados. Era uno de los hijos más jóvenes de Bowser, Iggy. Su cuerpo estaba desparramado en el suelo, no llevaba sus gafas, estas se encontraban en el suelo dobladas de una forma extraña, con el vidrio derecho mellado. El jovencito tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, y lo peor es que parecía no estar respirando. Con el corazón roto, Peach comenzó a revisar los signos vitales del adolescente. Sus manos temblaban al pensar en aquella perdida, tan joven y asesinado de esa forma tan cruel…</p><p>Un leve sonido en su pecho le llamo la atención. Su corazón parecía estar funcionando aún.</p><p>—¿Está vivo?— El latido era muy leve, sin los finos sentidos que le proporcionó la hoja tanuki, Peach no lo hubiera detectado —Oh, gracias a las estrellas ¿Iggy? Despierta, vamos—</p><p>El joven koopa estaba perdiendo temperatura a medida que pasaban los segundos. Peach trato de acomodarlo en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello para acércalo a su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no curaba a alguien más y solo había hecho esto con animales pequeños. Había conseguido curarse así misma, pero curar a otros era un poco más difícil. Tal vez el contacto directo le ayude, tan solo esperaba que sea suficiente para que el chico no pierda la vida.</p><p>Mientras se concentraba en curar al joven koopa, un brillo dorado apareció a su alrededor. Peach había perdido los efectos de la hoja tanuki, pero aún no se había percatado.</p><p>El corazón de Iggy comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, y era lo único que importaba.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario estaba saltando encima de un par de koopa tropas cuando la luz se había ido. Las lámparas rojas del sistema de respaldo, iluminaron el cuarto que estaba inspeccionando. No bajó la guardia en ningún instante, temiendo que fuera una elaborada trampa, pero los soldados de Bowser se veían petrificados por el miedo y la confusión.</p><p>Peach no estaba allí y quería seguir buscándola, pero al parecer los soldados no querían dejarlo ir de la habitación, sin darle una buena pelea. El lugar reducido se le hizo un poco complicado para maniobrar, y casi se mata a sí mismo con el caparazón de un koopa, que pateo hacía el pequeño grupo que intentaba emboscarlo.</p><p>El fontanero notó que la mayoría estaba recuperándose de su ataque, y tomo la resolución de escapar de allí. Saltó hacía la puerta y se proyectó hacia el otro lado de la nave, tratando de alcanzar el cuarto de mando. Bowser debía estar ahí, y posiblemente Peach.</p><p>No pudo llegar muy lejos, porque la nave entera comenzó a temblar. La oscuridad no solo hizo dificultoso el camino, parecía que en cualquier momento, los paneles de metal que cubrían los pasillos de esa zona, iban a colapsar encima de él ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto era una trampa de Bowser para matarlos a todos?</p><p>En ese momento, se sentía un poco perdido, pero espabiló cuando escuchó un rugido. Conocía muy bien ese ruidoso bramido, en sus peleas pasadas y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Bowser le había gritado e insultado de la misma forma, escupiéndole saliva en la cara. Mario no dudaba que el Rey Koopa haya enloquecido. Iba a matarlos a todos con tal de no permitirles rescatar a Peach y a Peter.</p><p>El temor a que la vida de tantos se pierda por el egoísmo de un solo ser, le provocó más frustración. No importaba cuantas veces rescate a Peach, ni salve a ese mundo, al parecer todas sus acciones no tenían ninguna repercusión. Esperaba que esta vez, las cosas sean diferentes y que Bowser desista, antes de que dañe a más personas.</p><p>Aprovechando que un par de shy guys pasaban por ahí, Mario los siguió muy de cerca, sin emitir sonido alguno. Llevaban prisa, cargando bob-ombs y pequeñas armas de perdigones. Parecía que estaban teniendo un ataque de pánico por la falta de luz, y abrieron la puerta del cuarto de control para entrar. Mario consiguió escabullirse detrás de los ordenadores, que aun seguían calientes a pesar de haberse apagado. Vio que en el centro de aquella enorme habitación, y de seguro la más grande en toda la nave, Bowser le gritaba a una pantalla con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Al ser la única fuente de iluminación de aquel sitio, Mario sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su columna. El ambiente era tenso, los gritos de Bowser se hicieron irreconocibles, y no podía escuchar claramente a su interlocutor. De repente, el Rey Koopa dejó de gritar y una voz fría irrumpe aquel momento de silencio.</p><p>—Parece que tienes compañía— Era la voz de un hombre, pero sonaba arrastrada y suave, su tono era extrañamente condescendiente —Vuelvo a repetirle que nuestro trato ha sido cancelado, otro candidato nos ofreció lo que buscamos en menos tiempo—</p><p>La comunicación se cortó, y solo quedaba el brillo de la pantalla iluminando la cara del enorme koopa. Mario salió de su escondite, con una extraña sensación de incertidumbre en su interior. Bowser se giró y le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento. Al parecer ya sabía que él estaba espiándolo, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo.</p><p>—Otro plan que arruinas, maldito humano—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Bowser se sentía enfermo. Estaba asqueado por todo lo que había pasado, y no podía comprender los motivos de aquel fracaso. De todos sus planes, Mario había arruinado el único que garantizaría que Toadstool reciba lo que merece, obtener finalmente su venganza y la satisfacción de ganar de una vez por todas.</p><p>Sin embargo, era obvio que esto no era una victoria para él.</p><p>Desde que era pequeño, había anhelado marcar la diferencia para consagrarse ante sus ancestros. Sus padres lo habían abandonado desde muy temprana edad, y para colmo de males, habían sido demasiado débiles e ineptos al permitir que el Reino Champiñón prosperara. Ninguno de sus progenitores había presionado al antiguo Rey Toadstool para que les devolviera lo que les pertenecía por derecho.</p><p>Toda esa tierra y sus habitantes, les pertenecían al clan Koopa, incluyendo la vida de la familia real. Nunca quiso escuchar la historia de cómo fueron derrotados los antiguos dragones koopas que gobernaban esas tierras, para pasar a pertenecer a Toadstool, y nunca le importó.Le pertenecían, hasta la última gota de sangre que corría en las venas de Peach, y podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Era su derecho como único miembro de la familia real de Tierra Oscura.</p><p>Pero Mario y su molesto hermano habían diezmado todos sus planes, que frente a terceros parecían ser nada más que una propuesta de matrimonio forzado. Los demás reinos no se meterían en sus asuntos, porque se encargó de mostrarles con la muerte del Rey Toadstool, lo inútil que es levantarse frente a él.</p><p>Sin embargo estaba Mario, aquel simple hombre había arruinado todos sus planes. Le asqueaba que no consiguiera provocarle el miedo que le hacía sentir a los demás reinos, y que se atreviera a darle la cara. Odiaba todo lo que Mario representaba, sobre todo la entereza que encontraba en aquellos espantosos ojos, que no parecía flaquear ante la adversidad.</p><p>Él jamás les iba a perdonar, iba a resentirlo por todo lo que le habían quitado. Con tal de vengarse, haría todos los sacrificios que fueran necesarios, y si tenía la oportunidad de vender cada alma dentro y fuera de sus dominios con tal de ver morir a Mario, no dudaría en hacerlo en un solo segundo.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Peach?—</p><p>Bowser no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar al pequeño fontanero preguntar esto. Mario estaba genuinamente preocupado por Peach. Eso no le sorprendía a Rey Koopa, y el que no se haya dado cuenta de que había más cosas en juego que la vida de su princesa, tampoco. Pero antes de que fuera a contestarle, el fontanero parecía haber visto algo en sus gestos, porque continuó hablando —¿Para qué raptaste a Peter? No tiene nada que ver con la disputa que hay entre nosotros—</p><p>—Vaya, no eres tan estúpido… No vale la pena que lo oculte, si al parecer has arruinado este plan— Bowser sentía la bilis subir por su garganta. Su oportunidad de vengarse se había ido por el caño culpa de un simple tecnicismo —Se dice que Pompe-ia ha desarrollado tecnología de teletransportación, y mi plan era controlar a la familia real para intercambiar estos avances por el bienestar de Tierra Oscura—</p><p>—Pero… ¿Bienestar? ¿Qué tiene que ver la teletransportación con el bienestar de Tierra Oscura?— Mario parecía confundido, pero algo no estaba bien en ese momento.</p><p>Bowser frunció el ceño, pensando para sus adentros que este había sido el intercambio de palabras más largo que había tenido con el fontanero. En el pasado, Mario se hubiera lanzado de inmediato para atacarlo y derrotarlo, pero ahora estaba demasiado curioso. No, no era curiosidad, estaba preocupado.</p><p>
  <em>¿Tenía miedo? ¿Era posible que sintiera temor finalmente?</em>
</p><p>—No pienso decírtelo, lo averiguaras cuando el siguiente candidato consiga lo que ellos están buscando—Bowser gruñe con cierto veneno. Esperó que el fontanero diga algo, pero este volvió adoptar aquella actitud que tenía en sus peleas pasadas. El Rey Koopa suspiró, perdiendo la esperanza de ocasionarle temor a su peor enemigo —He perdido la oportunidad de salvarme a mí mismo, pero esta vez dejare que todos ustedes sean consumidos… En lo que me concierne, Peach y sus Tierras pueden desaparecersin dejar rastros—</p><p>Mario frunció el ceño esta vez. Era extraño ver aquella expresión en su rostro simplón. Al parecer, estaba realmente furioso.</p><p>—No vas a salir de esta habitación, no hasta que me digas lo que está pasando—</p><p>Bowser sonrió ante la amenaza. El fontanero estaba preocupado, y se había dado cuenta que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder. Tocó su arma secreta oculta en la hendidura interna de su caparazón, pensando en que podría intentar destruirlo en ese instante. Tal vez los terribles seres con los que había hecho aquel trato le habían abandonado, pero no significaba que no usara el arma que le dieron, en caso de que Mario interfiriera en sus planes.</p><p>—Te equivocas en eso— Bowser saco un objeto del interior de su caparazón, que apretó dentro de su enorme mano derecha. El sonido de un cristal se escucho salir del interior de su puño, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a despedir un destello color dorado —Tú no saldrás con vida de esta habitación, fontanero—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Iggy se sentía un poco somnoliento, cuando su conciencia comenzó arrastrarlo hacia el mundo real. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y noto que todo estaba borroso a su alrededor. No tenía sus gafas puestas, pero eso no importaba, no pensaba moverse.</p><p>Sentía algo cálido que le estaba envolviendo, una sensación agradable que no podía describir, porque hasta hace un momento, todo se sentía tan frío que creía haber muerto. El miedo había desaparecido, y ahora solo los buenos recuerdos que tenía con su familia le estaban invadiendo. Quería seguir durmiendo, estaba cansado y quería recuperar su energía para seguir con sus proyectos, Ludwig le había reclamado mejorar su helikoopa para su siguiente misión.</p><p>Pero no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, alguien lo estaba llamando a lo lejos. No podía escuchar con claridad aquella persona, ni reconocer su voz, pero estaba seguro que le nombraba.</p><p>
  <em>…Ig…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Iggy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Despierta Iggy, debemos escondernos…</em>
</p><p>¿Por qué debían ocultarse? De repente, unas manos suaves tocan su frente y su vista vuelve a ser clara, por lo menos en su ojo izquierdo. Finalmente tenía sus gafas puestas, aunque el cristal derecho de estas se había mellado. Pero eso ya no importaba, pudo reconocer a su interlocutora.</p><p>—¿Princesa Toadstool?— Iggy estaba sorprendido. No solo porque ella estaba tan cerca y le estaba hablando, sino por su apariencia. La joven princesa del reino Champiñón había visto mejores días. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello despeinado y la sangre seca que se pegaba a su flequillo, la hacían ver como una pordiosera. No quería mirar el vestido, que de rosado, parecía tener varias capas de tierra y sangre pegados entre la tafeta rasgada y descocida.</p><p>Por un momento, sintió un poco de simpatía por ella.</p><p>—Iggy, gracias a las estrellas estas consiente— Ella sonaba cansada, pero sobre todo, aterrada ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?</p><p>Es verdad. El sujeto de verde les atacó, a él y a Roy en el cuarto de máquinas…</p><p>—¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le hicieron con Roy?— Había levantado la voz, tal vez más de lo necesario, porque la princesa estaba tratando de acallarlo. Quería protestar, el sujeto de verde era amigo de ella y vivía en su reino, todo era su culpa y seguro quería hacerle daño también…</p><p>La princesa frunció el ceño de repente, y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera quejarse. Estaba demasiado débil aún para resistirse, pero trato de resistirse cuando lo arrastro detrás de unas cajas. De repente, escuchó al extraño hombre de verde, tarareando una extraña canción.</p><p>Toadstool le destapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a hacer ruido. Ella señalo un cuarto sin puertas para ocultarse, y con su ayuda, se trasladaron en completo silencio hacia allí.</p><p>Iggy podía olfatear el sudor de la humana mezclándose con un ligero hedor a sangre, y le hizo sentir un poco enfermo por la debilidad. Era un mal momento para sentir nauseas, pero no podía evitarlo, todo le daba vueltas. Toadstool notó esto, y recostó el cuerpo de Iggy en la pared más cercana.</p><p>—La cabeza, muévela hacia delante y abajo— La pequeña mano de la princesa estaba en su frente, mientras trataba de recuperarse del mareo. Al parecer, el hombre de verde se había alejado de ellos, o tal vez solo había dejado de cantar. Era complicado pensar cuando sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>Necesitaba información, tenía que concentrarse.</p><p>—Pensé que ese sujeto era tu amigo— Iggy murmuró esto con cierta neutralidad. Sin embargo, la princesa hizo una señal de guardar silencio.</p><p>—Shh— Ella desconfiaba de sus sentidos, y no la culpaba, pero no iba a servir de nada. Si el hombre de verde no quería ser descubierto, no se dejaría descubrir.</p><p>—Este Luigi no es mi amigo… Es complicado— Agregó de repente la princesa. El joven koopa no parecía estar convencido con esa patética declaración.</p><p>—Debo ir por Roy— Iggy quería asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien, pero necesitaba un arma para hacerle frente a ese tal Luigi ¿Dónde estaba su báculo mágico? Es cierto, aquel monstruo de verde lo había partido a la mitad delante de sus propias narices.</p><p>—No podemos dejar que nos encuentre, nos será imposible detenerlo— Declara Toadstool con cierta certeza.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tiene? No recuerdo que se comporte así— Iggy nunca se había molestado en recordar en nombre del hermano de Mario, porque a pesar de ser tan fuerte como este, era demasiado reservado y tímido. Sin embargo, en ese instante le molestaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—Luigi está enfermo, necesita ayuda— Ella dijo esto, con una mirada un tanto perdida. Iggy comenzó a dudar de su estabilidad mental, pero no dijo nada. La princesa no había visto a ese monstruo destrozar a sus tropas con tanta facilidad, eso le hubiera terminado de traumatizar. Por su parte, estaba seguro de que no iba poder dormir bien el resto de ese año, al menos que no salga con vida de aquel lugar.</p><p>Después de eso, no se hablaron mucho más. El silencio era molesto, pero necesario. Los dos seguían por el camino hacia el cuarto de maquinas. Iban tan lento como podían, esquivando cadáveres y tratando de no hacer ruido.</p><p>Pero no fue suficiente.</p><p>Al fondo del pasillo, justo a la entrada del cuarto de maquinas, aquel sujeto de verde apareció, iluminando sus rostro con las descargas eléctricas que salían de sus manos.</p><p>—Pero si es la princesa rosada y… Espera un momento ¡Tú estabas muerto!—</p><p>Iggy abrió los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de que ese extraño hombre, estaba aún más alterado de cuando lo había atacado ¿Por qué le afectaba su supervivencia? ¿Realmente se había muerto? Estaba un poco preocupado, tal vez estaban lidiando con alguien con un grave problema mental.</p><p>—Mr. L ya es suficiente, deja al chico en paz, es a mí a la que buscas—</p><p>Toadstool movió su delgado y maltratado cuerpo delante de Iggy, murmurando por lo bajo que se dé la vuelta y se vaya corriendo. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba muy débil para escapar con rapidez y necesitaba saber que había sido de Roy.</p><p>De repente, la energía de la nave volvió y las luces se encendieron. El crucero koopa volvió a estremecerse y sacudirse con violencia, y se escuchó un estallido a lo lejos.</p><p>—Conectaron la energía, pero por suerte mis modificaciones hicieron lo que debían— El tal Mr. L sonrió con autosuficiencia. No había duda que se veía más que orgulloso de sus terribles acciones.</p><p>—¿Fuiste tú el que provocó el apagon? Pudiste matarnos a todos, incluyéndote— Toadstool se había percatado finalmente de lo sucedido, y no dudo en reclamarle por sus espantosas acciones. Lo que no sabía, era que Iggy estaba intentando detenerlo en aquel entonces. Era una lástima que haya sido derrotado tan fácilmente, ahora todos ellos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de su debilidad.</p><p>—No me importa, el Conde Bleck se regocijara de mi victoria, y todo volverá a ser como antes— Mr. L sonrió como un maniaco, y volvió a murmurar por lo bajo —De todos formas, sigo siendo su subordinado número uno—</p><p>¿Conde Bleck? Pero si ese infeliz estaba muerto. Su padre se lo dijo después de regresar de aquella extraña dimensión ¿Acaso este sujeto era uno de sus secuaces? Todo era tan extraño, no podía entender lo que pasaba.</p><p>—Luigi, por favor, reacciona— Suplica la princesa con una mirada llena de vehemencia —Necesito tu ayuda, no me dejes—</p><p>Pero esto solo empeoro el oscuro humor de su interlocutor.</p><p>—Aquí no hay ningún Luigi, solo su final princesa— El hombre de verde dio un salto hacia Peach, extendiendo sus manos eléctricas hacia ella. Era su final, no había escapatoria… Y de repente, ve un naipe que salió disparado hacia el pecho de aquel sujeto.</p><p>—¡Cúbranse!— Aquella voz era la de una mujer, pero fue Larry el que estaba tirando de ellos dos hacia atrás, para alejarlos de Mr. L.</p><p>Todo lo que paso después, fue muy rápido.</p><p>El naipe explotó segundos después. El hombre de verde salió despedido al otro lado de la habitación, por la onda expansiva, pero consiguió frenar su caída antes de conseguir herirse aun más. Consiguió apoyar su rodilla derecha, evitando caer frente a sus enemigos.</p><p>Al parecer no iba a dejarse derrotar fácilmente.</p><p>—¿Quién se atreve a entrometerse en mi misión? Muestra tu cara de una buena vez, maldito cobarde— Gritó indignado el bastardo de verde.</p><p>—¿Me estás llamando cobarde? Atacas a un par de niños y ya te crees muy valiente— La voz estaba llena de resentimiento, pero también detectó un poco de ironía. Iggy sabía que la persona estaba en el techo, pero cuando levanto la cabeza está había saltado delante de Mr. L —Déjame aplaudirte campeón, deberían darte el premio al más subnormal del pueblo—</p><p>El hombre de verde miró con cierto odio a la persona que se paró frente a él. Iggy no sabía quién era, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado. La mujer era mucho más pequeña y delgada de lo que esperaba, vestía de negro y su cabello grisáceo era corto y despeinado. No parecía ser confiable, pero de inmediato sacó un naipe de su manga derecha y chasqueo sus dedos para que este se encendiera. La bola de fuego de color violáceo voló hacia Mr. L, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente. Al ver esto, la recién llegada movió rápidamente ambas manos, lanzando más naipes a una mayor velocidad. Estos ahora se incendiaban apenas llegaban a tocar a su oponente, haciéndolo retroceder.</p><p>—Váyanse por el corredor derecho, yo me encargó— Dijo la mujer con una extraña expresión en su rostro.</p><p>—Eris, no…— Toadstool no parecía estar de acuerdo. Iggy por su parte iba a protestar, pero Larry le empujó junto a la princesa hacia la otra dirección. Estaban tratando de alejarlos de aquella batalla.</p><p>—Es demasiado peligroso— Su hermano menor le miró terriblemente asustado. En ese momento, Iggy supo que algo no iba bien allí ¿Acaso se pensaba quedarse a pelear?</p><p>—No, Larry, te vienes con nosotros— Iggy tenía que sacar a su hermano de allí, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, que una especie de rayo salió disparado hacia su dirección. Había fallado a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero al parecer, ellos eran el blanco de aquel ataque.</p><p>—Que genio— Comentó la mujer de negro, quien había logrado esquivar el ataque por muy poco. Ese ataque pudo haberlos matado, el sujeto al parecer había aprendido a disparar plasma.</p><p>—Nadie se va— Exclamó el hombre de verde fuera de si —Todos ustedes morirán aquí y ahora—</p><p>Iggy tragó saliva, y notó que la princesa volvió a moverlo hacia atrás, mientras que Larry levantaba un pequeño campo de fuerza a su alrededor, con ayuda de su cetro mágico. Esta pelea apenas acababa de empezar, y no estaba muy seguro de si iban a sobrevivir esta vez.</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Larry Koopa realiza una alianza temporal con Eris, en el intento por detener a Mr. L.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eris no necesitaba que le explicaran lo mucho que había cambiado Luigi en aquel momento, siquiera antes de que le atacara directamente. Con solo echarle un vistazo a su forma de moverse o de hablar, pudo entender en qué situación se había metido y lo mucho que iba a costarle salir viva de esta pelea. Sintió como el ambiente se estaba ionizando a su alrededor, y después de ver el terrible ataque que apenas había esquivado, supuso que Mr. L estaba fuera de control.</p><p>—Que genio— Era lo único que pudo decir al sentir el calor del rayo que el sujeto acababa de lanzar de sus manos. Eso le habría arrancado su brazo derecho, si se hubiese descuidado solo un poco.</p><p>—Nadie se va— Les grito Mr. L de repente, como sí no le importara quemarse a sí mismo para conseguir destruirlos —Todos ustedes morirán aquí y ahora—</p><p>Eris no podía creer lo mal que había salido su plan, debía admitir que había tenido sus dudas con aquel asunto de traer a los hermanos Mario con ella, pero no podía creer que todo este tiempo su mentor haya tenido razón.</p><p>Luigi no era confiable.</p><p>Era increíble que los rumores sobre Mr. L hayan sido reales todo el tiempo. Si le hubieran contando esto de segunda mano, ella no se hubiera creído que un sujeto como Luigi ocasionaría tanto mal en tan poco tiempo. Que equivocada estaba. Al parecer, las personas no pueden ser juzgadas siquiera por sus actitudes.</p><p>—¿Quién eres exactamente?— La voz de aquel hombre sonaba distinta a la de Luigi, la falta de acento y esa carga de rencor que emergía en cada letra que pronunciaba, hizo que fuera más fácil tratarlo como un enemigo más.</p><p>—¿Importa quién soy? De todos modos no vamos a sentarnos a tomar el té y hablar del clima— Y ahora que Eris lo pensaba, ella tampoco sabía exactamente quien era Mr. L. Supuso que debía dejar de ser cabeza dura y confiar de una vez por todas en la información que le dejo su antecesor.</p><p>Mr. L parecía estar furioso (al parecer ella había sido demasiado sarcástica para su gusto), y no dudó en atacar a Eris nuevamente, cargando sus manos con electricidad. Era demasiado rápido, ella no pudo esquivarlo del todo y la descarga le terminó afectando. Para su suerte pudo escapar del castigo, pero su brazo derecho ya había perdido sensibilidad.</p><p>—Tienes razón, lo único que importa aquí es que podré vencerte fácilmente— Mr. L parecía haber encontrado un punto flaco en ella (de los muchos que tenía), y Eris se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia que había entre ellos dos.</p><p>Si no pensaba en algo pronto, iba morir en esa pelea, no le cabía dudas.</p><p>—Eso lo veremos, subnormal— Eris frunció el ceño molesta, aunque estaba un poco abrumada. Tan solo esperaba que dentro de unos segundos, Peter pueda aterrizar esa nave infernal. Esperaba que él hiciera buen uso de su sombrero, y que por lo menos consiga escapar a salvo, tal como le prometió minutos antes...</p><p>-…-</p><p>
  <em>Había conseguido rescatar a Peter, pero situación parecía ir de mal en peor. Eris se sentía como una niñera mal pagada, al estar siendo acompañada por un puñado de niños. No tenía idea porque koopas tan jóvenes habían sido reclutados por Bowser para una operación tan peligrosa de infiltración y secuestro, pero ahora se sentía responsable por todos ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su último mentor había sido un koopa muy viejo, proveniente de Kappa Unido, y le había dicho que los suyos no permitían a los niños involucrarse en conflictos bélicos, siendo que al tener menor población femenina, estos eran escasos. Tal vez, al ser niños especiales, con talento para la magia al igual que su mentor, los iniciaban más temprano. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le molestaba era que sus vidas dependían de las decisiones que ella tome, y estaba preocupada de no cumplir con las expectativas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fue hasta que Peter le hizo caer en cuenta que necesitaba calmarse y pensar en un plan. Autodestruirse con ellos a cuestas no era una buena idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Eris, tenemos que devolver la energía y reactivar los motores— Peter parecía estar centrado en el problema, y no había forma de que pueda hacerle retroceder. Eris supuso que él no iba abandonar esa nave sin haberlos salvados a todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Me parece fabuloso— Ella trató de no sonar tan sarcástica, pero no pudo evitarlo. Miró a los dos niños koopas que estaban con ellos, y decidió dirigirse al que parecía estar más calmado —Mocoso ¿Dónde está el cuarto de maquinas?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo no soy un mocoso, vieja mandona— El joven koopa de cabello celeste le apuntó con su báculo, dispuesto a atacarle. Eris rodó los ojos, le quitó el arma con suma rapidez y en el mismo movimiento, le golpeo la cabeza con esta, murmurando "Si vas atacar a alguien solo hazlo, mocoso". Wendy parecía que iba a protestar por verla dañar a su hermano, pero Peter intentó ser diplomático, para que todos mantuvieran la calma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Larry, si llegamos al cuarto de maquinas es posible que pueda reparar la falla de energía, es peligroso que los motores sigan trabajando con tan bajos suministros— El joven príncipe parecía estar muy seguro de resolver la situación, y Eris pensaba que eran la mejor opción que tenían. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada sobre maquinas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pesar de que Larry no protestó, parecía seguir molesto y miró a Eris con aprensión. Decidida hacer las paces, ella hace girar el báculo del koopa en sus manos y se lo devuelve, confiando en que no vaya atacarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Está abajo, en el pasillo de la derecha— Larry le arrebato el báculo de las manos de Eris, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza, pero miro con cierta duda a Peter —¿Estás seguro que podrás repararlo?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, pero mientras más rápido lleguemos será mejor—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—…—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris suspiró al verse guiada por el pequeño koopa y su hermana, ambos estaban usando su báculos para iluminar el camino, ya que las luces de emergencia habían dejado de funcionar. Peter caminaba a su lado a paso firme, parecía estar tranquilo pero de seguro sus niveles de estrés habían subido más de la cuenta. Era peligroso que siguiera exponiéndose a estas situaciones tan peligrosas y demandantes, si no supiera controlar sus emociones, de seguro habría estallado en pedazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo lo llevas chico?— Preguntó con cierta duda la mujer mientras miraba las expresiones del joven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estoy bien— Peter parecía estar demasiado controlado cuando habló —No es que no tenga miedo, estoy pensado en tantas cosas que simplemente mi cabeza no tiene espacio para eso—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras listo— Bromea Eris, haciendo que Peter se sonría un poco. Por lo menos no estaba siendo tan adusto como su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ya casi llegamos ¿Eh? Qué raro…— Larry se detuvo delante de una puerta que parecía estar abierta de par en par, sin embargo sus cerraduras electrónicas estaban destrozadas, con los cables haciendo cortocircuito, lanzando pequeñas chispas hacia los lados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris frunció el ceño, y detuvo a los dos hermanos koopas, llevándolos detrás de ella, junto con Peter. Hizo una señal para que apaguen las luces de sus báculos, permanezcan quietos y en silencio. Usando solo un par de gestos con sus manos, les indicó que vería que sucedía más adelante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se acercó a la entrada y tocó la solapa de su sombrero con las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha. Por un momento, parecía que iba hacer algo con este, pero se detuvo. Eris había visto algo que le llamó la atención a pocos metros de aquella puerta y decidió entrar, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a los demás niños que venían tras ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué es eso?— Dijo en voz baja Wendy señalando unos bultos esparcidos en el suelo. Eris encendió uno de sus naipes y la habitación se iluminó con una suave luz violácea. En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que el suelo de la habitación estaba regado de koopas y goombas, que al parecer se encontraban inertes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué no se mueven?— Murmuró Larry, mientras que Eris y Peter comprobaron el pulso de todos, con sumo cuidado. Ella miro al príncipe del otro lado de la habitación, y este negó levemente. Tal como temía, todos estaban muertos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy se quedó inmóvil por el shock, y cuando Larry trato de tomarle la mano, estaba temblando como una hoja. Esto alertó a Peter, que parecía estar un poco apático después de comprobar los cadáveres. Tal vez se dio cuenta que había ignorado las emociones de la joven koopa y se sentía mal por no poder consolarla. Eris no podía culparlo, estaba en la naturaleza de su familia ser tan obsesivos en buscar soluciones a cualquier problema.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Quién hizo esto?— La joven koopa parecía estar indignada pero su voz se quebraba al tratar de elevarla. Por otro lado, su hermano menor se encontraba taciturno a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Posiblemente el mismo sujeto que saboteo la nave— Eris suspiró resignada y miró con algo de tristeza aquellas vidas perdidas. Posiblemente, la mayoría eran conscientes de los planes del saboteador, y se sacrificaron con el propósito de detenerlo. No sabía porque, pero esto le hizo sentir un poco de melancolía, una emoción que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Va a pagar por esto…— Murmuró Larry con rabia, mientras cerraba sus manos formando dos puños. Eris elevó una ceja, un poco preocupada de que alguien tan joven tenga tanta sed de venganza, y se sorprendió al escuchar —…Cuando encuentre al desgraciado…—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Oh, no…!— La voz de Wendy se escuchó al otro lado de la sala, nadie se había percatado lo lejos que había llegado —¿Roy? ¡Roy! ¡Despierta, Roy!—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris y Peter no tardaron en llegar alrededor del joven koopa, que al parecer, estaba inconsciente. No podían creer lo malherido que estaba, y con facilidad pudieron detectar que grandes cantidades de carga eléctrica habían pasado por su cuerpo, las palmas de sus manos y pies, presentaban quemaduras graves y se encontraban llenas de horribles ampollas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Roy…— Larry quedó demasiado afectado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, pero Eris estaba más preocupada por el koopa que estaba inconsciente y apenas respiraba. Se concentró en revisar sus signos vitales, y sintió un leve latido. Estaba muy débil, pero posiblemente puedan recuperar al muchacho si actuaban rápido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Wendy, tu hermano necesitará primeros auxilios y pronto ¿Puedes curar sus heridas? Tal vez vendar sus pies y manos bastara por ahora— Peter trató de ayudar a la joven koopa a recuperar la compostura, mientras Eris comenzó a presionar el pecho de Roy, revisando su ritmo cardiaco. Había aprendido primeros auxilios para aplicarlos en el campo de batalla, pero ella nunca había pensado que estaría en una guerra. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no estaba muy lejos de estar en una ¿Eso le provocaba melancolía?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí… creo que puedo hacer algo, aún me queda energía, voy a usar mi báculo— Wendy conjuro con hechizo, y las heridas de Roy comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Aún así, iba a necesitar vendarse los pies si quería caminar. Peter miró con cierta duda a Eris, y ella asintió. Al parecer esa situación estaba bajo control, así que él podía solucionar el problema de las maquinas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Larry, necesito que me indiques donde se encuentra la fuente de poder— Dijo Peter con un tono neutral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Larry reaccionó exageradamente, vaya saber en que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Miro a Peter por unos instantes y finalmente asintió. Eris esperaba que el muchacho se recupere pronto, el príncipe iba a necesitar su ayuda de seguro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Wendy…?— La voz entrecortada de Roy llamó la atención de Eris. Le quito las gafas, y le pidió a Wendy un poco de luz para revisar sus pupilas. A simple vista, no parecía haber daño cerebral, pero era seguro que le llevaría meses recuperarse por completo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Escucha claramente chico, necesito que respondas a un par de preguntas…— Dijo Eris con algo de solemnidad, tratando de no presionar demasiado al koopa —… Solo responde, y podrás tomarte un descanso—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Quién…?— El joven koopa parecía estar confundido, pero Eris lo interrumpió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo te llamas?— Dijo la mujer con cierta calma, tratando de tomar el pulso del chico a medida que hablaba. Roy respondió, un poco dubitativo, pero ella no dudó en continuar con su interrogatorio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Preguntó por el nombre de sus hermanos, si recordaba en qué fecha estaba y si pudo identificar a su agresor. Al llegar a la última pregunta, el pulso del muchacho aceleró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miedo. Una emoción un poco difícil de manejar, sino estas acostumbrado a confrontarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—El sujeto de verde, yo… Pensé que sería fácil manejarlo, él siempre tiene miedo de todo…— El chico vaciló por unos instantes, pero Eris trató de ocultar su sorpresa, le dio espacio para que hablara todo lo que quisiera —…Pero estaba diferente—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Notaste algo extraño? ¿Algún cambio físico notable? ¿Dijo algo fuera de lugar?— Eris sentía que su corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Los nervios la estaban traicionando, y se dio cuenta que estaba preguntando cosas que el muchacho no podría haberse percatado. Solo una adicta a los detalles como ella, se hubiera dado cuenta de algo así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, creo…— Roy miró de forma apática a Eris —Dijo que iba hacer todo lo posible para matar a Mario—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris asintió levemente, y maldijo por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo. Había sido muy estúpida, una confiada a causa de su propia arrogancia. Había traído con ella al sujeto del cual le habían advertido. Su mentor debería estar retorciéndose en su tumba, seguramente con deseos de gritarle por ser tan cabeza dura, tan engreída como para pensar que el mundo entero tenía seguir sus enfermas maquinaciones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta podría justificar a Borsalino si quería golpearla por poner en peligro a Peter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No hay otra salida, voy a tener que lidiar con esto— Eris miró a Peter que parecía estar haciendo avances con las reparaciones. El muchacho estaba usando sus hábiles dedos para pasar entre los cables y los circuitos que el maldito saboteador había destruido. Estaba hablando con Larry, feliz de estar en contacto con tecnología avanzada, como si la oscuridad que le rodeaba no le afectara. Él iba a poder con esto, pero no completamente solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Peter ¿Cómo lo llevas?— Preguntó Eris con cierta vehemencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter se apartó de la explicación que le estaba dando a Larry, y miró a Eris con una ligera sonrisa. Rápidamente, el joven pomp cambio su expresión y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Eris? ¿Pasa algo malo?— Peter pudo leerla de inmediato, y Eris podía estar orgullosa de lo observador que se había vuelto el joven pomp. Presentía que probablemente no vuelva a verlo de nuevo, para asegurarse de su progreso. Le hubiera gustado verlo crecer y convertirse en un gran rey, y ella retirarse al igual que su mentor, con un buen pupilo que tome su lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no iba a ser posible, el enemigo que iba a enfrentar la superaba con creces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Sabes? Tu madre me dio un regalo interesante cuando decidí usar este traje— Eris se quitó su sombrero, mirando a su futuro rey con determinación. Para alguien como ella que había nacido con pocas esperanzas de triunfar de la vida y ser solo un despojo de la sociedad, estar a punto de dejar a una persona tan importante, cuyo futuro afectaría a miles, le hacía plantearse lo que había hecho hasta ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Te refieres a…?— Peter soltó las herramientas que tenía en la mano, y miro extasiado el sombrero —El proyecto secreto de madre ¿Funciona?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hay un límite en la masa que puede teletransportar, pero considerando que peso diez kilos más que tú y no he tenido problemas, creo que te será útil— Eris mira con cierta seriedad a Peter, y con cuidado coloca su sombrero en su cabeza —Escúchame atentamente, hay un tiempo límite para que le comuniques tu situación a tu madre, y necesito asegurarme que estés a salvo para entonces—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué quieres que haga?— El príncipe no se andaba con rodeos y eso era de gran ayuda. Tenía solo un veinte por ciento de plan formado en su cabeza, y no había tiempo para discutir sobre eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soluciona el problema del motor, aterriza en un lugar seguro y utiliza el comunicador de la nave para contactar a los nuestros— Los ojos de Eris se tornaron duros y más oscuros de lo habitual —Escapa de este sitio y no mires atrás—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Y Borsalino?— Preguntó preocupado Peter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Borsalino te alcanzará, él es muy tenaz…— Ella no pudo terminar de responder que Larry la interrumpió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le dices que escape?— El joven koopa le miró con cierta inseguridad, tal vez temiendo que le ataquen en aquel momento de vulnerabilidad. Eris suspiró con cierta calma antes de hablar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No voy a mentirles, la persona que saboteo la nave está dispuesta a eliminar a Mario, a la princesa Peach y a tu padre— Eris miró con seriedad a Larry —Cuando se dé cuenta de que esta nave esta en plenas funciones ¿Qué crees que hará?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Volverá a sabotearla y seguramente buscara eliminar al que pudo solucionar las fallas— Razonó Larry, al pensarlo por un momento. Peter parecía estar de acuerdo, pero se mantuvo callado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos a separarnos, me haré cargo de este sujeto y ganaré tiempo, ustedes van aterrizar esta nave y escapar— Eris paso ferozmente su mano derecha en su corto cabello gris, desordenándolo aun más. Resopló molesta antes de agregar —Trata de darle buen uso a ese sombrero Peter—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo haré, si me prometes una cosa— Dijo el joven pomp mientras miraba el interior del objeto, donde todos los circuitos y transistores brillaban con una tenue luz azul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—…— Eris se rascó los ojos con sus dedos, sintiendo que la vista le engañaba. Por un momento sintió que el tiempo se trastocaba, y estaba hablando de nuevo con aquel rey que había muerto hace tanto tiempo. La voluntad a veces no se hereda por medio de la sangre, debía recordar esto día tras día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué cosa?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Demuéstrale a ese sujeto que no puede jugar con la vida de los demás sin considerar las consecuencias y…— Peter miró con determinación a Eris —…Dale la paliza de su vida—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris se sonrió levemente, mientras ajustaba sus guantes en sus manos. Ella no era una adolescente despreocupada, había pasado once años entrenando y era una adulta que conocía muy bien sus límites, pero aún así…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Era muy probable que no vuelva a ver a Peter, ni volver a poner un pie en Pompe-ia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Por lo menos, no hay motivos para evitar autodestruirme"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-…-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris apenas había dejado el cuarto de máquinas y caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, cuando se percató que la estaban siguiendo. Su pequeño acosador parecía estar sorprendido. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella y adoptó una posición amenazante. La postura de combate era terrible, posiblemente el pequeño koopa haya estado entrenando por su cuenta, sin supervisión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Que desperdicio" No pudo evitar pensar Eris.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo voy a vengarme— Dijo Larry con una determinación que no se le podría adjudicar a un niño de trece años. Esto era interesante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Olvídate de eso, vete con tus hermanos y déjale esto a los adultos—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— Larry miró furioso a Eris, y no dudó en retrucarle —Tú fuiste la que trajiste al sujeto de verde aquí, todo es tu culpa, yo no tengo porque escuchar las ordenes de un adulto solo hace estupideces—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris sonrió levemente, y se rascó la cabeza un poco divertida. Se parecía mucho a ella cuando era mucho más joven, el chico era un latoso y cabeza dura, pero le caía bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Debo admitir que tienes un buen punto— Trató de no burlarse del joven cuando le miró sorprendido —Mira, no te detendré, pero si vas a hacer esto tendrás que trabajar conmigo—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué haría eso?— Larry no confiaba en sí mismo, pero tampoco iba a confiar en ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Piensas cargar solo con él? Derrotó a tus hermanos, y diezmó tu ejército fácilmente— Razonó Eris con tono casual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—De acuerdo, pero nada de ridiculeces, no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar— Larry le miró con algo de incomodidad y preguntó con cierta molestia —¿Cómo debería llamarte?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Maestra Discordia— Dijo Eris con un rostro inexpresivo. Larry frunció el ceño, molesto tal vez por su horrible nombre, pero asintió levemente mientras se presentaba a sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>(…)</p><p>Larry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Discordia, esquivar a duras penas aquel ataque eléctrico. Su enemigo era más veloz de lo que esperaba, y estaba seguro que él no hubiese podido reaccionar a tiempo para escapar de esa forma. Ella no parecía estar afectada por la rápida ofensiva, pero podría estar tratando de guardar las apariencias. No había forma de saberlo hasta que se acerque más a la pelea.</p><p>Pero ¿Qué podría hacer él para ayudar? La diferencia de fuerza parecía ser abismal ¿Cuánta energía le quedaba a ese sujeto? Había asesinado a la mayor parte de su ejército y había peleado con sus hermanos mayores, y aun así no parecía perder la fuerza, ni su velocidad al atacar.</p><p>Sin embargo, Larry no estaría conforme con proteger a su hermano y a la princesa, venía a vengar la muerte de sus camaradas.</p><p>—Necesitamos más espacio, los ataques a distancia podrían ser más efectivos— Larry movió su báculo hacia un lado, deshaciendo el campo de energía que protegían a Peach y a Iggy. Ellos no dudaron en pedirle que se aleje de aquel lugar, que era demasiado peligroso meterse en aquella pelea, pero no les hizo caso. Ya había tomado una decisión. Les indicó que se escondieran y guarden silencio. En lo que a él respecta, solamente iban a estorbar.</p><p>—Maestra Discordia, veinte paso a hacia la izquierda, la puerta lleva a un recinto mucho más grande donde se agrupan los soldados— Larry se acercó a la derecha de Discordia, para cubrir su lado más débil en aquel momento.</p><p>—¿Planeas atacarlo a distancia? Escaparíamos por un tiempo de su mano eléctrica— Ella le sonrió levemente al ver aquel gesto, y sacó un par de naipes de su manga izquierda, moviéndolos con los dedos de su mano buena —No me quejo de la idea—</p><p>—Nada de lo que planeen va a salvarlos, soy mucho más fuerte que…— El hombre de verde dejo de hablar cuando el pasillo se llenó de una espesa neblina. Larry movió su báculo hacia un lado, dándose cuenta que el hechizo entro en efecto demasiado rápido, y no podía ver a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Discordia se lanzó de inmediato sobre el enemigo, sin necesidad de decirle donde estaba ¿Iba a poder encontrar aquel sujeto entre la bruma? Él apenas podía ver sus propias manos.</p><p>—Deberías revisar tus bolsillos— Dijo de repente Discordia. Si hubo risas malignas que acompañen a esa frase, le pudieron haber dado un buen toque, pero ni Larry ni Mr. L tuvieron tiempo de escucharlas tras el chasquido de unos finos dedos.</p><p>La explosión que acababa de detonar, estaba demasiado cerca de Larry. Acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, le impresionó un poco como sus oídos sentían un leve zumbido cuando todo terminó. El toque de los dedos de Discordia en su brazo derecho, le hicieron entender que debía moverse pronto. Ella no se molestó en hablarle, tal vez porque debían ocupar la energía en acorralar aquel sujeto.</p><p>El hombre de verde, conocido como Mr. L, estaba furioso cuando entraron aquel salón que servía para las reuniones del ejército. Su aspecto había desmejorado mucho más que antes. Sus ojos color plata estaban vacíos y llenos de un frio resentimiento. Su bigote y cabello estaban despeinados, y su ropa había sido destrozada tras la explosión.</p><p>Larry sentía que estaban acorralando a una criatura salvaje, pero era consciente que era la única forma de ganar. Ninguno de los dos había planeado hacer tiempo desde el principio, tan solo querían noquear a ese sujeto y asegurarse que no lastime a nadie más.</p><p>—Son patéticos…— Les habló con una voz venenosa Mr. L, mirando directamente a Discordia —…Con sus trucos baratos y sus pequeñas habilidades, me dan ganas de vomitar—</p><p>—Se ve molesto— Comentó con tono casual Discordia, mientras Larry se preguntaba si iba a seguir disparándoles rayos. Al ver que la mano de Mr. L volvió a brillar, reuniendo electricidad en esta, solo consiguió resoplar por la frustración.</p><p>Sin embargo, su compañera había notado algo extraño en su oponente.</p><p>—Al parecer no tienes la mínima idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ni siquiera con tu propio cuerpo ¿verdad?— Discordia se quedó observando a Mr. L, hablando sin buscar una provocación, pero intentando advertirle de algo que Larry aún no entendía —El no tener miedo a nada y confiarse demasiado tiene un precio muy alto, uno termina quemándose a sí mismo, sin medir las consecuencias ni tomar recaudos—</p><p>—¿Qué estás tratando de decir…?— Mr. L intentó de moverse para atacarlos, pero no pudo. Larry le miró con desconfianza pero no cabían dudas, ese sujeto tenía las piernas entumecidas.</p><p>—Finalmente llegó al límite —Murmuró Larry con cierto alivio, pensando que aquella pesadilla pronto iba a terminar.</p><p>No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.</p><p>—Gracias por la advertencia, solo por eso no te haré sufrir tanto antes de matarte— Mr. L sacó lo que parecía ser una seta 1-up, y se la comió delante de ellos dos, antes que pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.</p><p>—Es por esa razón que ha aguantado tanto, se ha curado a sí mismo después de cada pelea— Discordia no sonrió después de esto, simplemente metió su manos en los bolsillos, viendo como su enemigo se curaba delante de sus propias narices.</p><p>—¿Qué vamos hacer? Nos quedaremos sin energía antes de vencerlo— Larry estaba aterrado, y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Escuchó un leve gemido, y miró hacia atrás, notando que la princesa Toadstool seguía allí, junto con su hermano.</p><p>¿Por qué les seguían? Era demasiado peligroso para ellos.</p><p>—Larry, vete de aquí y llévate a esos dos, él no va echarse para atrás a partir de ahora— Discordia dijo esto tan rápido como pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde.</p><p>Larry no alcanzó a moverse en ese instante. Mr. L se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo directamente y se quedó inmóvil por la impresión. Pudo ver el resplandor cegador del rayo, escuchar la risa maniaca del hombre de verde y sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, al morder por accidente el interior de sus mejillas.</p><p>Era su final, y no podía mover un solo musculo por el terror que sentía. Cerró sus ojos en el último instante y esperó aquel ataque eléctrico. Pero la sensación de ser electrocutado nunca llegó, solo sintió un intenso frío que le quemaba la piel y le hizo estremecerse. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con la espalda de Discordia delante de él.</p><p>Ella le había protegido sin siquiera dudarlo. Con horror, notó que el ataque de Mr. L le había dado en la cara, y que la descarga eléctrica seguía encendida en sus manos. Pudo ver que el hombre era mucho más grande que ellos dos, y le miraba enfurecido, detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Discordia.</p><p>Larry estaba asustado, pero el frio que sentía a su alrededor le hizo reaccionar. Finalmente pudo notarlo, la mitad del cuerpo de Discordia estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo, que se extendía desde su pie derecho hasta su cabeza. La mitad de la cara de aquella mujer estaba cubierta de una armadura de hielo.</p><p>El joven koopa intentó hablar, pero la garganta se le resecó. Solo salió un jadeo de su boca y pudo ver su aliento. La habitación era demasiado grande para enfriarse tan rápido, pero sentía sus dientes castañar ¿Qué había pasado?</p><p>Mr. L por su parte, sacó con dificultad su puño izquierdo de la cara cubierta de hielo de Discordia. Al parecer no podía mover los dedos de aquella mano, y se la sujetaba como si le doliera. Los casquetes que cubrían la mitad del cuerpo de Discordia, comenzaron a desprenderse, para caer al suelo y romperse. Larry no podía ver la cara de aquella mujer, pero podía imaginar una mirada llena de furia. Su voz de por sí, sonaba muy aterradora.</p><p>—No te olvides quien es tu oponente, Mr. L— La voz Discordia era horrible cuando estaba enfadada. Tal vez era el frío, pero Larry tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que no debía acercarse aquella mujer, ni mucho menos tocarla.</p><p>—Mi mano…— Mr. L parecía estar más alterado que antes, mientras retrocedía del alcance de Discordia —…Está congelada, no puedo moverla ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué mi ataque no te afectó?—</p><p>—El hielo no conduce la electricidad— Discordia sonó impasible, mientras terminaba de masticar y tragar lo que tenía en su boca, lo cual parecía ser una flor de hielo. De seguro cuando llevó las manos a sus bolsillos, la había sacado para usarla.</p><p>—¿El plan de atacarlo a distancia sigue en pie?— Ella se dirigió a Larry, con una mirada casi tan fría como el hielo que la rodeaba</p><p>—Sí…Tenías otro truco bajo la manga— Larry siquiera le preguntó lo que había hecho, era obvio que Discordia estaba esforzándose más de lo que quería aparentar.</p><p>—Un buen mago deja lo mejor para el final— Dijo la mujer, mientras las venas de sus rostros se marcaban notoriamente de un intenso color negro. No era una visión agradable, parecía que su rostro iba a partirse en pedazos —Estoy forzando demasiado esta habilidad, tal vez solo dure unos tres minutos—</p><p>—Es todo lo que necesitamos— Larry no estaba seguro de aquella afirmación, pero estaba agradecido por encontrar una forma de enfrentar aquel sujeto. Tan solo esperaba asistir de forma adecuada a Discordia.</p><p>Mr. L descubrió que había gastado su última seta hace un momento atrás, por lo que prescindió de su brazo izquierdo para volver atacarlos. Larry salió detrás de Discordia, y atravesó el recinto, girando con su caparazón. Aprovechó para golpear al hombre de verde justo del lado donde no podía defenderse, para salir disparado hacía el lado contrario de la habitación. Al salir de su concha, levantó su báculo mágico, el cual brilló con intensidad. De repente, el agua comenzó a brotar de los tubos que rodeaban las paredes.</p><p>La masa de agua rodeo a los tres contendientes en un círculo, una especie de pared que los separaba de la princesa Peach e Iggy. Larry esperaba que esto funcionara, porque el agua y la electricidad no se mezclan muy bien. El sonido del chapoteo a su alrededor se intensificó cada vez más, y los gritos de su hermano mayor se oían a lo lejos</p><p>Ya no había vuelta atrás.</p><p>Larry lanzó un chorro de agua encima de la cabeza de Discordia, y esta se congelo sin que ella llegue a tocarla. El joven koopa tragó saliva al darse cuenta que en ese estado, todo lo que se acerque aquella mujer terminaría siendo congelado. Fue acertado no intentar entrar en contacto con ella.</p><p>La estaca de hielo siguió su trayectoria, directo hacía Mr. L. Su mano eléctrica no le era eficiente para defenderse del ataque, pero pateo aquel trozo de hielo con sus botas, reduciéndolo a escarcha. Larry frunció el ceño, pero no se sintió intimidado por aquella acción.</p><p>Decenas de chorros de agua salieron en dirección hacia Mr. L, y estos se congelaron al pasar cerca de Discordia. El hombre de verde trató desesperadamente de escapar, pero sus movimientos eran cada vez más limitados, debido a los carámbanos que caían a su alrededor. Finalmente había quedado confinado en una celda de hielo, pero no por mucho, ya que había comenzado a patear desesperadamente aquellas heladas paredes para escapar.</p><p>Larry vio en ese momento que Discordia había saltado hacía las paredes metálicas, para luego llegar al techo. Le gritó confundido, al verla correr encima de ellos, con los pies pegados al techo metálico. Era un poco surrealista verla de cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Mr. L. El joven koopa movilizó la masa de agua hacía arriba, siguiendo cada paso que ella estaba dando. Cuando llegó justo encima del hombre de verde, el líquido la envolvió y se congelo de inmediato.</p><p>Discordia comenzó a precipitarse hacia Mr. L, con su cuerpo rodeado de hielo. El hombre de verde se negaba a perder, y antes de que aquel témpano helado consiga aplastarlo, le dio un puñetazo con su mano en buen estado, haciendo que estalle en pedazos. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no había escapado ileso de aquel ataque.</p><p>Discordia no dudó un solo instante y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, usando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Larry vio como la sangre de los dos saltaba hacia los lados, por lo brutal que había sido aquel ataque. Mr. L cayó pesadamente al piso, completamente inconsciente, mientras la emisaria de Pompe-ia rodó por el suelo y terminó desparramada, a pocos metros de este.</p><p>Larry sintió que el calor de la habitación regresaba y el hielo a su alrededor comenzaba a derretirse. Miró a su hermano y le dedicó una ligara sonrisa, a pesar que lo miraba estupefacto, de la misma forma que lo hacía la princesa. Finalmente había terminado, y no podía estar más aliviado por aquella victoria.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Ante el silencio abrumador de aquella habitación, Peach jadeo por la impresión que le provocó presenciar el final de aquella pelea.</p><p>Cuando Eris se incorporó de aquel terrible cabezazo, que terminó desmayando a Mr. L, su cuerpo se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia los lados. Peach noto que su frente estaba ensangrentada y su flequillo color ceniza se estaba mojando por aquel líquido escarlata.</p><p>Los ojos de aquella mujer estaban vidriosos por un momento. Eran un par de lagunas oscuras y tumultuosas que se dirigieron primero a los pequeños koopas, y luego a ella. Parecía que estaba comprobando si se encontraban a salvo, lo cual podía decir hasta el momento de que era un hecho.</p><p>Luigi estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y Eris parecía querer decir algo, pero no se le entendió del todo. Probablemente tenía una contusión cerebral.</p><p>—Maldita sea, todo da vueltas— Eris se movió lastimosamente hacia Luigi y le pateo la pierna derecha con un poco de torpeza. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero ella parecía estar más enfadada de lo que aparentaba —Te juro que si mis piernas no estuvieran como gelatina y pudiera enfocarme lo suficiente, te estaría pateando con más fuerza—</p><p>Peach iba a protestar ante aquella amenaza hacía la integridad de Luigi, pero noto que la mujer se cae al suelo, estrellando su cara contra el duro metal.</p><p>—¿Maestra Discordia?— Dijo de repente Larry, separándose de Iggy para acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Eris —¿Se encuentra bien?—</p><p>—Seh, solo no puedo moverme… Ya pasará, es molesto pero pasará— Eris no se molestó en hablarle más al joven koopa, parecía estar refunfuñando para ella misma. Peach no sabía cómo reaccionar, era un poco desconcertante todo lo que sucedió delante de ella.</p><p>En el fondo de su mente escuchó una extraña alarma. No se había percatado hasta entonces, pero finalmente parecía haber alguien que podía hacerle frente a uno de los hermanos Mario, y vencer. Espantó esas ideas de su cabeza, y se concentró en Luigi. Estaba muy maltratado, pero esa expresión de furia que tenía durante aquella pelea había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un rostro calmo y gentil.</p><p>Ella se sintió un poco conmovida al ver la herida que le provocó Eris en su frente y en su puño izquierdo. Con suavidad, levantó su cabeza para apoyarla en sus piernas y tomo sus manos, tratando de entender como Mr. L podía compartir la misma cara de aquel buen hombre.</p><p>"¿Qué harías en mi lugar, padre?" Se preguntaba abrumada Peach, mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre de la frente de Luigi.</p><p>—Oh, vaya… Ahora entiendo, la voluntad de las estrellas— Eris parecía hablar con un tono más profundo de lo normal, pero seguía tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo —No se preocupe, saldrá bien—</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó Peach. Eris trató de mover su cuerpo, pero apenas pudo levantar su cabeza.</p><p>—Sigue habiendo un buen hombre allá adentro, solo tiene que recordar a quien es leal—</p><p>—A su hermano, a Mario. Luigi seguiría a Mario hasta el fin del mundo— Afirmó Peach, como si fuera algo obvio.</p><p>—¿No hay nadie más? No, no lo creo. Siempre hay alguien más, princesa Toadstool—</p><p>Al escuchar esto, Peach cerró sus ojos, y trató de recordar. Había detalles que a veces se escapaban de su cabeza, tras años de haber conocido a Mario y Luigi, pero siempre estuvo pendiente de los dos. Era su deber cuidar de ellos, y había fracasado rotundamente, siempre terminaba viéndolos heridos y magullados, y lo único que podía hacer era curar sus heridas…</p><p>
  <em>…Ella recuerda haber curado a Luigi en el pasado, pero nunca se molestó en volver a pensar en ese momento. Fue extremadamente doloroso, no solo para ella sino para él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En esos días, él estaba desesperado, enfermo y paranoico, Mario no podía hacerle entrar en razón, y se había empecinado en buscar una tubería warp para volver a su hogar. Recordaba lo abrumado que estaba Mario en aquellos días, al darse cuenta que no podía vigilar a Luigi, para que deje de cavar hasta destrozar sus manos, y se vio a ella misma con la obligación de intervenir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo encontró aquella noche al lado de un pozo, hecho un ovillo, sollozando como un niño perdido. Estaba hablando en una lengua que no podía descifrar, seguramente clamando por regresar a casa y dejar atrás su mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peach se anunció para no asustarlo, y al no ver una reacción de su parte, se le acercó. Lo primero que atino hacer Luigi es apartarse de ella, y darle la espalda. Eso no la detuvo, y con cuidado le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, esperando que se desahogara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había forma de regresar al otro mundo, al menos que ella sepa, pero no tenía porque obligarlo a sentirse mejor por eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Déjame solo— Logró articular Luigi en aquella ocasión. Ella frunció el ceño levemente, y trató de ser paciente. Mario estaba demasiado cansado, ya que pasó la semana en vela vigilándolo para que no se lastime, y ya no podía ayudarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No— Se escuchó hablar Peach, con un poco más de dureza de la que solía usar —Vine a verte porque me preocupas—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo no quiero… ayuda— Luigi estaba fuera de sí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿No estás cansado? Dejaste de cavar hace mucho ¿Cómo están tus manos?— Peach insistió nuevamente y trató de tocarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes aquel contacto, Luigi dio un manotazo que terminó tirándola hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, trato de disculparse. Peach respiró sentada en el suelo, se serenó, y se trató de incorporarse de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía culparlo por aquel ataque de nervios, Luigi estaba hecho un desastre. Sus ojeras eran peor que las de Mario, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, el bigote desarreglado y la barba que asomaba su cara, eran señales de que no se había aseado en días. Pero eso no era nada, las manos que había visto cubiertas por guantes blancos, ahora estaban desnudas y en carne viva. Esas ampollas que supuraban pus se veían casi tan mal como debería sentirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dame tus manos— Peach sonó un poco más autoritaria en aquella ocasión. Luigi no le dijo nada, sus ojos estaban vacíos en ese momento, y le mostró ambas manos a la princesa. Ella las sujetó desde las muñecas, y comenzó a curarlas como solía hacer con los animales pequeños y las plantas moribundas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando terminó, noto que Luigi se le quedó mirando, pasmado, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hora de ir a la cama, tu hermano está preocupado…—</em>
</p><p>Peach recordaba haber arrastrado a Luigi hasta la casa que compartía con su hermano, asegurándose de que llegue en una pieza y no comience nuevamente con aquella locura. No se había dado cuenta que además de curar sus manos, había curado su estado de ánimo, sacándolo de la desesperación y el terror que sentía.</p><p>¿Por qué se había olvidado de eso? Ella podía ayudarlo en ese momento.</p><p>—Luigi es leal al Reino Champiñón— Dijo de repente Peach. Por su parte, Eris solo resopló molesta.</p><p>—Uno no le da su lealtad a un pedazo de tierra, sino a las personas en las que puede confiar— La mujer de traje negro se habían vuelto a incorporar, ante la mirada asombrada de Peach. Se la notaba inestable, pero estaba tratando de aparentar invulnerabilidad ¿Un mecanismo de defensa? Pasó su antebrazo por su frente, y limpió la sangre de su cabeza con la manga de su deteriorado traje negro, mientras hablaba con un tono impasible —Voy a necesitar un traje nuevo—</p><p>Peach evitó rodar los ojos por la exasperación. Era obvio que Eris estaba luchando por moverse y no caer inconsciente por el cansancio. Hasta daba lástima verla arrastrándose ¿Por qué se hacía esto? Era tan extraña.</p><p>—¿A quién eres leal, Eris?— La pregunta de la princesa tal vez estaba fuera de lugar, pero debía averiguar que motivaba aquella persona a pelear hasta ese punto.</p><p>—¿Yo?... A la reina de Pompe-ia, claro está— Eris dijo esto sin dudarlo, pasando su mano por su cabello corto, despeinándolo aún más. Luego señaló con algo de desdén a Luigi —¿Qué harás con respecto a este sujeto?—</p><p>—Su nombre es Luigi…— Peach estaba molesta por aquella actitud, pero no podía culpar a Eris. De seguro estaba resentida con el hermano de Mario por todo lo que les hizo pasar —…Solo déjame concentrarme para que lo cure…—</p><p>—No lo hagas, volverá atacarnos— Dijo de repente Iggy, que había recuperado la compostura de presenciar como su hermano menor arriesgaba su vida, luchando con un sujeto que le superaba en fuerza. Peach iba a defender a su amigo, pero Eris la interrumpió.</p><p>—Ya, no se preocupen por esto— Eris trató de sonar lo más elocuente posible, y por suerte los niños le prestaron atención en ese momento —Vayan por el resto de sus hermanos y saquen a los sobrevivientes de esta nave—</p><p>Larry no parecía estar de acuerdo al principio, pero Iggy tiró de él para llevárselo de allí, mientras protestaba en voz baja —Si ellas quieren arriesgarse, allá las dos—</p><p>Después de ver cómo los pequeños koopas salían de aquel recinto, Peach suspiró con algo de tranquilidad —Eres muy mala para confortar a los niños—</p><p>—Ya, ni que fuera a tener hijos… Hey, parece que está despertando— Eris señaló a Luigi con un movimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Luigi?— Preguntó dubitativa Peach, mientras el hombre abría con lentitud sus enormes ojos azules. Se veía confundido, pero su expresión seguía siendo suave y tranquila, parecía haber despertado de un sueño muy pesado.</p><p>—Peach… Eris…— Luigi les dedicó a las dos una mirada preocupada, de seguro por el estado en el que estaban. Ambas habían visto mejores días, tal vez por eso se alteró aún más —¿Qué les pasó…? ¿Dónde está Mario?—</p><p>—Recuerda nuestros nombres y pregunta por su hermano ¿Eso es suficiente?— Dijo con algo de desdén Eris.</p><p>—Para mí lo es— Replicó Peach, mientras levantaba con cuidado el cuerpo de Luigi, para que se siente —Ayúdame, Eris—</p><p>De mala gana, Eris se acercó para ayudar a la princesa a incorporar al hermano menor de Mario. Cuando ella bajó la guardia, Peach aprovechó a rodearla con su brazo izquierdo, sujetando a Luigi con su brazo derecho, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo. Era incómodo para ellos, pero curarlos de esa forma iba a ser más sencillo. Era un <em>abrazo de grupo</em> para levantar los ánimos y curar sus corazones heridos.</p><p>—¿Peach?— Luigi tenía la cara roja en aquel momento, mientras Eris ya estaba refunfuñando como una vieja huraña, al darse cuenta que los brazos de la princesa eran lo suficientemente grandes como para retenerla. Tal vez era por su altura, pero a los ojos de Peach, los dos parecían un par de niños pequeños que habían tenido una riña.</p><p><em>"Espacio personal"</em> Protestó irritada Eris, por la vergüenza. Mientras Luigi murmuró un tímido "Esto no es necesario, princesa"</p><p>—Necesito esto tanto como ustedes dos— Dijo de repente Peach, sintiendo como la energía le volvía a su cuerpo —Me alegra que estén bien—</p><p>(…)</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bowser y Mario tienen un terrible enfrentamiento, mientras Peach trata de mantener a salvo a Luigi luego de que recuperara su normalidad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario saltó hacía atrás, tratando de esquivar el explosivo ataque lanzallamas de Bowser, y sin poder evitarlo, se estrelló sobre los ordenadores del cuarto de control. Su cuerpo golpeo con dureza el equipo, destrozándolo por completo. Resintió el golpe, no sabía si hubiera sido mejor aguantar el fuego directo, pero al ver el suelo de acero fundido delante de él, supuso que no hubiera salido vivo de aquella ofensiva.</p><p>—¿Luchando por sobrevivir? No tienes oportunidad, fontanero— Rugió Bowser al ver lo maltratado que estaba Mario tras esquivar su ataque. Se le notaba muy confiado en aquel momento.</p><p>Mario se levantó del suelo, y frunció el ceño con obstinación. Bowser parecía estar conteniendo el enorme poder que tenía a disposición. El enorme koopa había aumentado de tamaño, de tal forma que tenía que encorvarse para atacarlo directamente.</p><p>—Con un cuerpo tan grande, tu velocidad debe haber disminuido— Replicó Mario, ignorando el dolor del golpe que recibió. Bowser se limitó a sonreírle de una forma oscura y cruel, de seguro burlándose internamente de él.</p><p>Aún equipado con sus botas de flor de hielo, Mario trató de saltar encima de los enormes brazos del rey koopa, para herirlo y desestabilizarlo. Buscaba congelar y reducir aún más sus movimientos, y casi lo consigue. Una gruesa capa de hielo sólido comenzó a invadir aquellas enormes extremidades, y parecía que estaba reduciendo sus movimientos.</p><p>Mario estaba listo para atacar la cabeza y conseguir así provocar más daño, pero Bowser contrae los músculos de su brazo congelado, liberándose por completo de aquella efímera prisión de hielo, para luego darle un fuerte manotazo al pequeño cuerpo del fontanero, como si se tratara de un pequeño insecto.</p><p>El fontanero salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y golpeo con su cuerpo la pared de metal de la nave. Mario escuchó la profunda risa de Bowser, mientras luchaba por respirar y moverse. Algo metálico empezó a invadir su boca, y se dio cuenta que había mordido su mejilla interna, provocándole un ligero sangrado. El dolor tras cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba, indicaba que se había quebrado las costillas.</p><p>Pero seguía con vida.</p><p>—Al parecer hay ciertos límites para este poder— Bowser se veía contrario, para sorpresa Mario, y mientras trataba de levantarse, parecía estar más interesado en hablarle que atacarlo —Me dijeron que estos poderes eran equivalentes a las estrellas de invencibilidad que utilizas… Me siento estafado—</p><p>—¿Quiénes…?— El fontanero limpio el hilillo de sangre que se asomaba por la comisura de su boca, y replanteo su pregunta, preocupado por las consecuencias de las acciones de Bowser —¿De qué salvarías a tu reino? Tierra Oscura es enorme, y sus habitantes son fuertes, es imposible invadirlos—</p><p>—No tienes idea de lo que está a punto de pasar— Bowser crujió sus nudillos, mientras Mario se erguía, sacando de su bolsillo una flor de fuego —Pero no necesitas saberlo, te lo repito… No saldrás con vida de aquí—</p><p>El fontanero frunció el ceño, solo esperaba que esto no sea el inicio de problemas más grandes. En el fondo de su mente, se imaginó algo espantoso y oscuro, que no tardo en descartar de inmediato, con miedo a realizar profecías que podrían llegar a cumplirse.</p><p>Había pasado solo un par de meses en que evito que destruyeran a ese mundo como lo conocían ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo ahora? Estaba seguro que el Corazón del Caos había desaparecido, y con ello, el peligro de ver el mundo en ruinas.</p><p>—Sea quienes sean, los detendré— Y no tendría otra opción, considerando que el mismo Rey Koopa temía por la integridad de su pueblo. Si quería mantener a salvo a su hermano y a Peach, y al reino Champiñón, debía averiguar que amenaza se aproximaba a su mundo.</p><p>—Se acerca el fin, y lo mejor será que Toadstold y sus súbditos lo acepten de una buena vez— Bowser extendió su brazo derecho hacía Mario, formando un puño amenazador —Solo por si acaso, me asegurare de destruir hasta el último resquicio de esperanza que tengan…—</p><p>Mario apretó con fuerza la flor de fuego en su mano derecha, y sintió un calor familiar y acogedor en su corazón, que energizaba cada parte de su cuerpo. La sensación era agradable, hasta su cansancio se había desvanecido y sus heridas habían sanado. Las flores de fuego siempre respondían de esa forma con él, era como si su cuerpo estuviera conectado a ellas desde siempre.</p><p>Bowser le miro un poco molesto, maldiciendo por lo bajo la existencia de aquel objeto en su mundo. Los Koopas siempre fueron recelosos respecto a sus habilidades de manipular el fuego, y les costaba trabajo aceptar que, desde tiempo memorables, aquella planta salida de la nada, les podía dar su don a cualquiera que las sujetara.</p><p>—Voy a destruirte Mario, y no quedara ni las cenizas de tus huesos para que tu hermano pueda llorarlos— El Rey Koopa aspiro con toda su fuerza y exhalo unas enormes llamaradas de su boca, que se expandieron por toda la habitación, como si se tratara de una explosión.</p><p>Mario no dudó un solo momento, y saltó por encima de Bowser, para atacarlo directamente.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Debes estar bromeando— Peach sonó alterada mientras veía que Eris se quedaba parada al final del pasillo que daba a la cabina de control, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, lista para abandonarlos a su suerte —No hay nada que buscar en la nave, todos escaparon y los demás… fallecieron—</p><p>La princesa evitó mirar a Luigi, quien estaba ocupado protestando por lo bajo, sobre lo desconsiderada que era Eris en pensar abandonarlos. Era una suerte que no recordara mucho de lo que había hecho, y ella no quería ocasionarle más estrés del que ya estuvo expuesto, comentándole acerca de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no podía evitar pensar que eventualmente, deberían lidiar con el elefante de la habitación, y hablar del problema de Mr. L.</p><p>De algo si estaba segura, a Mario no le gustaría saber nada al respecto.</p><p>Por su parte, Eris no tenía intenciones que darles explicaciones sobre sus acciones. No parecía estar de acuerdo en dejarlos solos, pero ella tenía otra responsabilidad en sus manos, además de salvar a su príncipe. Buscar información sobre Tierra Oscura, y las verdaderas razones del secuestro de ambos regentes, sería de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, Peach no estaba segura en confiarle esa tarea a alguien ajeno a su reino.</p><p>Pero tampoco es que tenía muchas más opciones, y no podía (ni debería) quejarse.</p><p>—Saben muy bien que ustedes ya no me necesitan, Mario derrotará a Bowser como siempre, y muy pronto regresaran a salvo a sus hogares— Ella señala con su pulgar hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto muy vago de irse por su cuenta —Pero para evitarnos problemas futuros, debo averiguar porque tomaron estas medidas tan extrañas y drásticas—</p><p>—¿Quieres buscarle sentido a Bowser? Es solo un monstruo, lo único que le interesa es hacer sufrir a todos— Luigi parecía estar perdiendo los estribos, y su voz se endureció mucho al escupir el nombre del Rey Koopa. Peach se alarmó al verlo tan alterado, pero este se calmó cuando Eris comenzó hablar suavemente.</p><p>—Puede que sí, pero sigue siendo un soberano, y si su pueblo está en peligro, siempre buscará la solución lo más rápido posible— Las palabras de la emisaria de Pompe-ia, hizo que la princesa se replanteara sus ideas con cuidado. No podía decir que no estaba curiosa al respecto, y terriblemente preocupada.</p><p>—Como cualquier rey lo haría ¿no?— Peach se quedó pensativa y de repente, toma el brazo de Luigi, para tirar de este —Dejemos que Eris haga esta investigación por su cuenta, hablaré con su Reina para pedirle los resultados más tarde—</p><p>— Pero…— Luigi se resistió por un momento, y miró directamente a Eris, dedicándole un ceño fruncido y tratando de contener su mal genio, al mismo tiempo. Respiró con calma, y luego le sonrió con suavidad —No entiendo que sucedió, pero creo que te debo un favor—</p><p>Eris mantuvo un rostro impasible, y no parecía desear hablar al respecto. Vio como Peach la miró aterrada, y como las manos de la princesa estrujaron el brazo de Luigi. El fontanero estaba sorprendido al ver cómo reaccionó, y parecía estar por pedir explicaciones.</p><p>—No hay nada que agradecer, tú me ayudaste ¿Recuerdas? Me diste una flor de hielo— La mujer sonrió nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos hacia delante, como si intentara distraer a Luigi —Además… debo admitir que me aproveche de tu hermano malherido para convencerte de acompañarme…— Eris dejó de sonreír, parecía haber envejecido unos diez años más y su rostro se ensombreció —Si lo piensas bien, creo que estamos a mano—</p><p>Peach frunció el ceño ofendida por el accionar de aquella mujer, pero antes de estallar, respiró profundamente y mantuvo su voz lo más firme posible. Debía proteger a Luigi, más aún con su preocupante condición.</p><p>—Te agradecería que le dejes en paz a partir de ahora— La princesa estaba más preocupada por la condición de Luigi, que por ser cortes.</p><p>—Está bien por mi— Dijo el joven fontanero con solemnidad, como si quisiera disculparse por la actitud extraña de Peach —Sabía desde el principio que Eris tenía esas intenciones, está tan acostumbrada a maquinar cosas, que es complicado confiar en ella—</p><p>—Es una mala costumbre, intento no ser engreída, pero siempre termino subestimando a los demás— Eris se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente, disculpándose de una forma tan extraña y poco clara, que Peach no pudo evitar refunfuñar. Sin embargo, Luigi extendió su mano hacia la emisaria, en señal de saludo.</p><p>—Adiós Eris, fue un placer conocerte— Luigi dijo esto con una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo, frunció su ceño molesto, adoptando una actitud un poco reservada —<em>Grazie per aver salvato entrambi*</em>—</p><p>Eris se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero estrechó con algo de duda la mano de Luigi, mirándolo con intensidad. Parecía querer decir algo, abrió su boca, pero se detuvo antes de emitir palabra alguna. Al ver esto, Peach se dio cuenta, con cierta preocupación, que los dos le escondían algo. No había entendido lo último que había dicho el hermano de Mario, pero estaba segura de que la emisaria lo sabía.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen el futuro— Eris parecía no tener deseos de hablar de aquel asunto, soltó la mano de Luigi, y luego le enseñó a la princesa su brazo curado con una sonrisa de sincera —Gracias por curarme, nos veremos pronto princesa Toadstool—</p><p>Antes de que la princesa pueda preguntarle algo más, la extraña emisaria de Pompe-ia les dio la espalda, para marcharse rápidamente por un oscuro pasillo. Peach estaba bastante consternada, temía preguntarle a Luigi que había pasado entre ellos dos, más sabiendo que este no parecía tener intensiones de comentar nada al respecto.</p><p>De todas formas, ella no iba alentar ninguna relación con Eris. La mujer era muy extraña y poco confiable, y Luigi necesitaba alguien más normal en su vida, como su prima Daisy.</p><p>Apenas la perdieron de vista, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló suavemente, y luego una fuerte sacudida en toda la nave, hizo que la princesa y Luigi pierdan estabilidad y caigan desparramados al suelo.</p><p>Un poco molesta y soplando un mechón que se caía frente a su cara, Peach se levantó dolorida. Su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado ya, y la energía casi se le acababa, deseaba terminar con aquella horrible pesadilla y regresar a casa pronto.</p><p>Vio que Luigi había recuperado la postura mucho más rápido, mirando con sumo cuidado en todas direcciones ¿Acaso iban atacarlos de nuevo? Era poco probable, pero Bowser o Kamek podrían estar rondándolos.</p><p>De repente, el Crucero Koopa tembló nuevamente, para luego detenerse por completo. Peach tocó las paredes metálicas, y notó que estas dejaron de vibrar. Algo había pasado con la nave, y no supo lo que era, hasta que la voz jovial pero tímida del príncipe Peter, le hizo sentir un poco de alivio. Se alegraba que estuviera a salvo, ya estaba pensando en el peor escenario posible.</p><p>"Atención a todos los pasajeros del Crucero Koopa, les informo que hemos aterrizado en Villa Verde, a las afueras de Tierra Oscura, por favor, comiencen a evacuar la nave con cuidado…"</p><p>Peach suspiró aún más aliviada, casi perdiendo la compostura al relajar su cuerpo en constante tensión. Pero no podía cantar victoria aún, debía asegurarse de sacar a Mario y a Luigi de allí.</p><p>—Luigi ¿Estás bien?— Peach estaba sinceramente preocupada, pero el joven sonrió levemente.</p><p>—Si… un poco aliviado— Luigi le miró más animado, tomándole de las manos para ayudarla a caminar —Al fin estamos en tierra firme, princesa—</p><p>—Si, pero en la frontera de Tierra Oscura— Peach pensó con cuidado su siguiente acción. Sacar a Luigi de allí era lo mas factible, no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a Mario —Usaremos las salidas de emergencias que activó Peter—</p><p>—Pero, Mario necesita ayuda— La voz de Luigi se quebró al final, se veía sinceramente preocupado por su hermano, y eso hizo que el corazón de Peach se retorciera. La otra personalidad de ese hombre, era demasiado destructiva y no tenía idea de como se manifestaba. Más que ayudar a Mario, si este perdía el control, iba a terminar matándolo. Por otro lado, negarle ayudar a un miembro de su familia, sin razón aparente, iba a ser una actitud extremadamente mezquina.</p><p>Debía probar mentirle. Hace mucho no lo hacía, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.</p><p>—Lo sé, solo que…— Peach comenzó hablar esperando que las palabras fueran lo más claras y convincentes posibles, pero se vio interrumpida por una terrible explosión.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi apenas se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se movió, siguiendo un instinto que apenas sabía que poseía, reaccionó casi en automático acercándose a la princesa con celeridad. Por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, vio como la explosión de la puerta de la sala principal se expandió rápidamente y el fuego se acercaba a ellos dos. Tomó a Peach entre sus brazos, y saltó lo más lejos posible…</p><p>No iba a ser suficiente, pero al menos salvaría a la princesa.</p><p>La onda expansiva chocó contra su espalda, y le hizo soltar a la princesa involuntariamente. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, y quedaron desparramados como si fueran unas muñecas de trapos. Tratando de recuperar la compostura y buscando llenar sus pulmones con aire, se levantó lo más rápido posible, para buscar a Peach y sacarla de allí.</p><p>El mareo no tardó en llegar, y Luigi estaba seguro que se había quedado aturdido después de la terrible explosión. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió ver como si de un borrón rojo y verde se tratará, algo enorme rodeado de llamas que atravesó el agujero de la puerta y salió despedido hacia la salida de emergencia.</p><p>De seguro eran Mario y Bowser, enfrascado en una terrible contienda.</p><p>Luigi ni se molestó en hablar demasiado, dejo a la inconsciente Peach, recostada en la pared del pasillo y colocó un trozo de seta 1-up, en sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, apretando con suavidad el ítem entre sus dedos. Seguro de que la princesa seguía respirando, no dudo un solo instante en salir a por su hermano, dispuesto ayudarlo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Eris no tardó mucho en hallar a Borsalino. Francamente, estaba preocupada por la liebre parlante, ya que tenía fama de ser muy cabeza dura y poco cuidadoso con su bienestar físico. Al verlo tan desmejorado, no dudo que la pelea con el hijo de Bowser, le había ocasionado más problemas de los que había calculado. Considerando que Peter fuera a casarse con la hija del Rey Koopa, sería mejor evitar seguir confrontando a los vasallos de Tierra Oscura.</p><p>—Te ves fatal— La mujer de cabello gris, escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos y adoptó una expresión vacía, al ver a su compañero.</p><p>—Y a juzgar los harapos que llevas, no te ha ido tan bien— Borsalino la miró con cierto aburrimiento, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.</p><p>—Seh, me dieron una buena paliza allá atrás— Eris alzó los hombros resignada —Me la tenía merecida—</p><p>—¿Peter está a salvo?— La liebre se sintió debilitada al escuchar sobre la contienda de Eris, y no pudo evitar caer frente a ella por la preocupación. La mujer se arrodillo junto a este, y saco de su bolsillo una seta 1-up. Con cuidado la partió a la mitad y le entrego un trozo a su compañero.</p><p>Borsalino dudó por un momento, pero tomó entre sus dedos aquella sustancia proveniente del Reino Champiñón, y la tragó de inmediato.</p><p>—Notaste que la nave se detuvo, y aquel mensaje que sonó en los altavoces de parte de Peter— Eris dijo esto con celeridad, llamando la atención de la liebre boxeadora—Detuvo el Crucero Koopa y consiguió un aterrizaje al límite de Tierra Oscura, lo que resta es llevarlo a con su madre lo más rápido posible—</p><p>—Gracias a las estrellas, ya volveremos a casa ¿Por qué secuestraron a Peter?— A estas alturas, Borsalino estaba seguro de que Eris había conseguido algo de información útil.</p><p>—Bowser quería casarlo con su hija, al parecer a la fuerza, para que hubiera conexiones fuertes entre Tierra Oscura y Pompe-ia—</p><p>—Pero si ya las hay, muchos koopas y goombas viven en Pompe-ia— Borsalino parecía estar confundido al respecto, y Eris entendía él por qué. Sin embargo, la situación ameritaba un poco más de investigación.</p><p>—No creo que estuviera interesado en los inmigrantes que viven en nuestro reino, debe haber algo más…— Eris rascó su cabeza, despeinando aún más su corto cabello —Debo admitir que me preocupa bastante—</p><p>— Averigua todo lo que puedas ¿Necesitas que te cubra?— La liebre estaba en lo cierto, necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir la información, y proteger a Peter al mismo tiempo. Ya no se sentía arrepentida por haberlo traído con ella. Es más, se alegraba que su príncipe insistiera que fuera su guardaespaldas.</p><p>—Tardaré un par de días más en llegar a Pompe-ia, llévate a Peter y no le digas a nadie donde estoy— Entre menos personas sepan lo que iba hacer, más sencillo sería su trabajo. Por otro lado, Luigi y Peach sabían en partes que realizaría una investigación al respecto, así que sería un secreto pobremente guardado.</p><p>—Bien, nos veremos en un par de días— Borsalino ajustó las vendas de sus manos, parecía determinado a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Por un momento, se volvió preocupado hacía Eris —Vuelve en una pieza, o Q te matará—</p><p>—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto— Dijo la mujer, lista para continuar por su solitario camino, y dejar atrás a su compañero. Había mucho por hacer, poco tiempo.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Peter miró preocupado la consola que tenía enfrente suyo. El diseño era un poco descuidado, pero bastante fácil de entender. Le molestaba el poco mantenimiento que tenía aquella nave, y lo insegura que eran sus instalaciones. No le dijo nada al respecto a Wendy para no preocuparla, pero aterrizaron sanos y salvos de pura casualidad. Desde un punto de vista más frío y calculador, los hermanos koopa y su rey, estaban viajando hace mucho tiempo en una tumba metálica.</p><p>De todos modos, ya no había de que preocuparse. Eris estaría orgullosa de él, había hecho un buen trabajo, y en tiempo récord. Pero estaba un poco molesto de que le diera su sombrero de teletransportación. Esa tecnología se la había confiado su madre para sus misiones, para asegurarse de que siempre pudiera escapar a tiempo, y regresar segura a casa.</p><p>Sin este, era probable que Eris estuviera en serios problemas…</p><p>—Peter ¿Que haremos ahora?— Wendy parecía estar un poco confundida. Era de esperarse, nada había salido según los planes de su padre, y la mayoría de sus hermanos estaban malheridos o fuera de combate.</p><p>Era una pena, ella tenía potencial de tomar la iniciativa, pero seguramente se sentía rezagada por el resto de su familia. No tenía hermanos, pero su madre le hacía sentirse así muchas veces.</p><p>—Supongo que marcharnos a nuestros respectivos hogares — Peter sonó un poco impasible, aunque sintiéndose abrumado en su interior al recordar sus responsabilidades en su hogar. Sin embargo, sabía que debía asegurarse de encontrar a la princesa Toadstool y sacarla de allí, antes de marcharse —No entraré a Tierra Oscura sin permiso de madre, prometí que regresaría para mis test de inteligencia mensual, y debo informarle de que encontré una consorte—</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?— Wendy lo veía un tanto extrañada, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Era probable que haya oído hablar sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero Peter no padecía de eso. Ni siquiera estuvo atrapado tanto tiempo como para sufrir semejante secuela —Después de todo lo que ha pasado, creería que verme de nuevo sería lo último que harías—</p><p>—Oh, respecto a eso…— Peter no sabía que decirle, la pobre estaba un poco abrumada por todo el desastre que había sucedido, pero él era consciente de que nada de esto había sido su culpa. En parte también era la suya, le había insistido mucho a su madre que le dejara visitar el Reino Champiñón, por su cuenta —Necesitaré una consorte de todos modos, y eres la única que no ha salido huyendo de mi—</p><p>En eso, el hermano de Wendy interrumpe riéndose por lo bajo —No eres para nada intimidante ¿Quién huiría de un nerd como tú?—</p><p>Peter suspiro, viendo que Roy quería que dejara de pensar en su inminente muerte. Pero debía ser realista, sin una mente muy entrenada y nervios de acero, un pomp promedio no tenía una vida muy prospera y larga.</p><p>—Lo siento, la mayoría de nosotros somos muy pacíficos, está en nuestras naturalezas— No pudo evitar reírse con falsedad. La vida pacifica era su única opción, si querían sobrevivir lo suficiente para engendrar hijos.</p><p>Mientras estaban hablando, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, dejando que Larry e Iggy entraran al puerto de mando. Un sentimiento de alivio invadió a Peter, tal así que tuvo que contenerse en abrazar al hermano de Wendy. Era muy posible que Eris se haya alzado con una victoria, y la princesa Peach estuviese a salvo.</p><p>—¡Peter!— Larry estaba radiante de felicidad, hasta parecía que era un poco más alto que antes, como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado —Lograste aterrizar este cacharro finalmente, espero que no te hayas estresado demasiado—</p><p>—Larry— Peter se acercó a saludar al koopaling con un fuerte apretón de manos —Me alegro que estés bien, y no, Wendy y Roy me apoyaron en todo—</p><p>—Esas son buenas noticias, pero yo tengo mejores— Larry no pudo evitar darse algo de coba antes de revelar las buenas noticias, que el príncipe ya las había intuido —Si no te has enterado aún, con algo de ayuda de la maestra Discordia, finalmente he derrotado a uno de los hermanos Mario—</p><p>—¿Derrotar dices?— Roy parecía no creérselo —Pero nosotros nunca los hemos vencido—</p><p>—Hasta hoy, porque yo he conseguido barrer el piso con ese Luigi…— Larry carraspeó un poco al ver a su hermano Iggy rodar los ojos. Peter contuvo una ligera sonrisa, que estaba a punto de escapársele —Bueno, con mucha ayuda… Por cierto, la maestra Discordia se quedó acompañando a la princesa Peach—</p><p>Peter asintió levemente, y después de reflexionar por unos instantes, comenzó a despedirse de los koopalings.</p><p>—Eris hizo bien en ayudarte, la nave ha aterrizado de manera estable, y todos pueden volver a sus hogares a salvo— El príncipe se colocó el sombrero de Eris en su cabeza, listo para marcharse. Eris estaba a salvo, y esperaba la princesa Peach estuviera con ella — Debo irme, estaremos en contacto para el comienzo del ritual de cortejo y las nupcias—</p><p>—¿Ritual de cortejo?— Iggy preguntó esto confundido, ignorando como su hermana se sonrojaba profusamente, y Roy comenzaba a reírse con ganas de la situación.</p><p>—No creo que a padre le interese que lleves a cabo un cortejo, Peter— Larry no creía que él y el resto de sus hermanos fueran a tener la suerte de Wendy, cuando su padre consiga casarlos. Se sentía agradecido que el príncipe respetara sus costumbres, pero envidiaba la situación de su hermana.</p><p>—Tal vez no, pero a partir de este momento, esta boda será consentida por ambas partes— Peter sujetó el sombrero con fuerza —Nos veremos pronto, si no me equivoco, en la siguiente luna nueva—</p><p>Y desapareció frente de ellos, generando una luz casi blanquecina que cegaba si se la veía directamente.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Wendy suspiró, sintiendo que un peso se escapaba de sus hombros. Larry lo noto de inmediato, casarse por conveniencia no estaba en los planes de nadie, pero ellos pertenecían a la familia real, y también eran soldados. Debían realizar ciertos sacrificios por el bien de su gente.</p><p>—Acaso se teletransportó— Iggy parecía estar alucinado, como si su mente trabajara a mil por hora, al ver semejante avance tecnológico.</p><p>—Si, esa era la tecnología que papá buscaba, todo el tiempo estaba en ese estúpido sombrero— Gruño Roy, mientras se desplomaba en el asiento más cercano. Se lo veía tan cansado, que Larry recordó lo agotado que estaba en ese momento.</p><p>¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Tal vez era por la adrenalina, demasiados sustos en un solo día. Varias veces pensó que había perdido a uno de sus hermanos. Esperaba no tener que repetir esa experiencia, pero con su padre, nunca se sabía.</p><p>—Volvamos a casa, y recuperemos energías— Larry dijo esto con cierta calma —Wendy va a casarse, y debemos preparar todo para su viaje nupcial—</p><p>—Supongo que hemos ganado, tal vez no de la forma que queríamos— Wendy dijo esto algo taciturna, mientras Roy rascaba su cabeza, un poco confuso.</p><p>—Tierra Oscura prosperara con acceso a una tecnología más avanzada y una alianza pacífica— Secundó Iggy, dejando de lado los temores de su padre por hacer todo a la fuerza.</p><p>Los hermanos koopa se miraron con determinación, y asintieron levemente. Ya estaba todo dicho.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario se tambaleo levemente, después de haber salido despedido del Crucero Koopa, siendo empujado por la mole en que se había convertido Bowser. Era curioso para él verlo en ese estado, el enorme koopa babeaba por la ansiedad y apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza, que hacía sangrar las palmas de sus manos.</p><p>Pero finalmente estaban fuera de ese cacharro. Podía sentir la brisa de aquel valle y el olor a las hojas koopa que crecían en esa zona. El sol estaba radiante y estaba pisando hierba fresca. Se sentía más ligero allí, pero una nueva sensación de horror le invadió apenas levantó la vista para ver más allá.</p><p>Villa Verde estaba cerca, y si no tenía cuidado, Bowser en su inconciencia la destruiría por completo.</p><p>—Bowser, no es necesario continuar peleando— Mario trató de detener a su enemigo con palabras, al menos hacerlo entrar en razón —El Crucero Koopa ha caído, y es probable que todos hayan huido—</p><p>Bowser siquiera respondió, ahora sus ojos estaban en blanco y su cuerpo siguió moviéndose pesadamente hacía el fontanero. De un zarpazo, trató destrozar a Mario, pero este consigue escapar a tiempo saltando hacia atrás. La tierra a su alrededor se despedaza, y un enorme agujero se forma entre los dos.</p><p>—¿No escuchas?— El fontanero parecía confundido ante la actitud de su enemigo.</p><p>El Rey Koopa no parecía inmutarse, ni siquiera intentaba amenazarlo. Abrió sus fauces babeantes, y disparó una tromba de llamas, que apenas Mario pudo esquivar. El fuego había arrasado con un par de árboles y arbustos, dejándolos hecho cenizas.</p><p>—Duele… no… déjame…— Finalmente una voz proveniente de Bowser se escuchó, sonando demasiado suave y asustada.</p><p>Mario volvió a levantarse, y vio un bloque a pocos metros de distancia. Acortó camino lo más rápido posible, y finalmente consiguió una hoja tanuki de su interior. Al menos eso bastaría para soportar un poco más aquella contienda. Apenas la tomó entre sus manos, obtuvo una cola de mapache y un par de orejas extras, sus sentidos se agudizaron, y pudo distinguir aquellas voces que venían de Bowser.</p><p>—No me mates… Quiero a mi mamá… Esta muy oscuro…— Eran pequeñas voces, quejidos y sollozos constantes viniendo del cuerpo del koopa. No era Bowser el que estaba hablando, sino aquel resplandor que le rodeaba.</p><p>Él conocía esas voces, y solo intuir lo que había sucedido, su estómago dio un vuelco y la bilis le llego hasta su garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo semejante a la ira en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Duele… Por favor… Déjame… Déjame morir…— Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más claras.</p><p>No había duda… Algo horrible le había sucedido a Rosalina y a los Lumas.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Peach abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío bajo sus mejillas. Notó que se encontraba apoyada en un piso de cristal, y se dio cuenta por esto, porque había un firmamento oscuro rodeándola. Estaba tirada en medio del espacio, y la inmensidad de este, la rodeaba por completo.</p><p>Lo único a parte de aquellas frías estrellas y nebulosas rodeándola, era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, vestida con un fino vestido color celeste, que le recordaba a los días despejados y diáfanos en el Reino Champiñón. Estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando sin cesar.</p><p>—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me encuentro al borde de la muerte de nuevo?— La princesa esperaba que su padre apareciera, pero era solo ella en aquel desolador recinto. Parecía una tumba flotando en medio de la nada.</p><p>Los sollozos se intensificaron, y el frío a su alrededor hizo que su piel se estremeciera. Peach consiguió levantarse, y comenzó acercarse con cuidado a la joven, que parecía estar destruida por el dolor.</p><p>—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?— La princesa trató de sentir simpatía y comprender aquella situación, pero sabía en su interior que estaba fuera de lugar.</p><p>—Todos mis hijos… todos ellos…— La mujer hipó de un momento a otro, antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>Peach se acercó más a ella, pero algo la detuvo. Pensó que solo era un trozo de cristal, pero este tenía forma de estrella redondeada. Esquivó con cuidado aquella escultura vacía, pero esta se hizo añicos. Aterrada, miró a su alrededor, y había más de estas estrellas vacías de cristal, apiladas una encima de la otra.</p><p>Eran objetos sin vida, cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron…</p><p>—Mis hijos… Mis preciosos Lumas…— La mujer sollozo con fuerza, sujetando entre sus manos una estrella de cristal vacía —…Todos ellos… Están muertos—</p><p>(...)</p><p>*<em>Gracias por salvarnos a los dos.</em></p><p>TBC ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejando atrás a Peach, Luigi corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alcanzó el campo de batalla que habían creado Mario y Bowser, en los pocos segundos que los perdió de vista. Lamentó en ese instante no haber sido más rápido, ya que Villa Verde se había convertido en un pandemonio. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de sus habitantes, mientras que un mar de llamas devoraba la arboleda que les rodeaban.</p><p>Luigi podía escuchar una voz en el fondo de su mente, que le exigía lanzarse a pelear sin pensarlo, pero asistir a Mario era prioridad. Bowser parecía haber perdido el control, convirtiéndose en un monstruo sin cerebro que podría matarlos a los dos si se descuidaban.</p><p>—¡Mario!— Fue lo primero que consiguió salir de su boca, corriendo lo más rápido posible, intentando detener el ataque <em>kamikaze </em>que pretendía realizar su hermano, con solo la habilidad que le otorgó la hoja <em>tanuki</em>. Luigi se lanzó sobre el fontanero y sujetó con fuerza su overol, para evitar que las garras de Bowser lo alcanzaran. Tuvo que evitar tragarse la rabia al ver lo dañado que estaba, tan perdido que no parecía darse cuenta que había llegado a su límite.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Harás que te maten!— Luigi sintió que su garganta se desgarraba mientras trataba de arrastrar a Mario lejos del alcance del fuego. Hubiera sido más sencillo, si no se retorciera entre sus manos, con deseos de continuar peleando contra Bowser. El Rey Koopa perdió de repente el interés en ellos dos, y se dedicó a destruir el pueblo que estaba a cerca, arrasando con las pequeñas casas de sus súbditos.</p><p>—Están muertos… están todos muertos…— La voz de Mario sonaba apagada, y le costó trabajo a Luigi captar lo que quería decir.</p><p>—<em>Rilassati, sono qui (*1)</em>— Luigi habló con vehemencia, captando la atención de su hermano. Este dejó de moverse, sus orejas de mapache se aplanaron sobre su gorra y le dedicó una mirada vacía. Parecía dudar de sus palabras, como si la situación fuera insostenible para ambos.</p><p>—Mario… <em>Lascia che ti aiuti (*2)</em>— Luigi trató de armarse de valor, intentando hacer que su hermano vuelva en sí. El tiempo se acababa y Bowser estaba fuera de control.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo eran niños… Sus pequeñas voces…— Mario pudo volver en si para mirar con ojos lloroso a un preocupado Luigi. Sintió algo oscuro aferrándose a su alma, y se dio cuenta de que la muerte les acechaba. Era duro no echarse a llorar, escuchando a su hermano balbucear sobre las voces de los Lumas, el nudo en la garganta apenas le dejaba respirar, mientras que presionaba fuerte los dientes para evitar gritar de frustración.</p><p>Luigi sintió que la rabia lo invadía, y una voz en su cabeza exigía retribución. Sabía que iba ser complicado aceptar aquel lado suyo, pero negarlo solo traería a Mr. L de vuelta.</p><p>—Debemos detenerlo…— Luigi consiguió articular con dificultad estas palabras, tratando de ocultar lo furioso que estaba. Su hermano no debió soportar esta carga solo, evitaría volver a perderse nuevamente —…Luego preguntaremos—</p><p>Mario le miró con cierta duda. Al parecer no le creía, tal vez porque le veía temblar por rabia, pero decidió apoyar su decisión.</p><p>—Es demasiado peligroso atacarlo directamente— El hermano mayor volvió en si, como siempre debía hacerlo cuando perdían los estribos. Ellos no eran su padre, iban a pensar con claridad este asunto y solucionarlo como sea posible —Debemos alejarlo de la villa hasta la energía de los Lumas que hay en su cuerpo se disipe—</p><p>—¿Lo hará?— Luigi entrecerró los ojos vigilando con recelo al Rey Koopa.</p><p>—Si, desde que comenzamos a pelear el brillo que despide su cuerpo ha mermado, y su tamaño se ha reducido— Mario había encarado esta pelea solo, y no había perdido la vista del Koopa en ningún momento —Esa energía no le pertenece, y no puede generar más porque no es una estrella—</p><p>Luigi tragó saliva, y asintió levemente, tomando una flor de fuego entre sus manos. Las llamas lo habían abandonado hace mucho, dándole la habilidad de usar electricidad en cambio. Nunca le gustó atacar a nadie con esto, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción en dispararle los primeros rayos a Bowser.</p><p>Este reaccionó demasiado lento a su ataque, hasta se vio paralizado por unos segundos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que Mario pueda golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, gracias al impulso que le dio su cola de tanuki. El esfuerzo hizo que la transformación desapareciera, y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad.</p><p>Era un poco tranquilizador ver al Rey Koopa caer al suelo y retorcerse, intentando incorporarse. Su tamaño se redujo aún más, por lo que Luigi decidió tomar la iniciativa para saltar sobre Bowser, y tratar de mantenerlo a raya con sus botas de hielo.</p><p>Sin embargo, el Koopa reaccionó de forma casi instintiva. Sus enormes manos sujetaron la pierna derecha de Luigi, deteniendo su ataque inmediatamente. Se levantó del suelo con cierta facilidad, y de un solo movimiento, terminó arrojando al hombre con fuerza, proyectándolo hacía su hermano. Los fontaneros se estrellaron, y por el impacto cayeron pesadamente al suelo, dándole margen a Bowser para lanzar su ataque lanzallamas.</p><p>—¡Rueda!— Rugió Mario aterrado, empujando a su hermano hacia el lado contrario de aquel ataque. Luigi rodó, lo más rápido que pudo, las llamas quemaron su espalda y un poco su cabello, pero había evitado por poco ser calcinado.</p><p>—¡Mario!— Luigi se incorporó de inmediato, corriendo hacia su hermano de inmediato. Vio aterrado el brazo derecho de su hermano, destrozado por las quemaduras. Se veía como la tela chamuscada se pegaba a su piel enrojecida —Voy a cubrir este flanco, así compensaremos el daño—</p><p>—Luigi, tu espalda— Mario se dio cuenta del daño, pero trató de evadir su mirada preocupada. El dolor iba a impedirle moverse con más libertad, pero podía soportarlo hasta noquear a Bowser.</p><p>—No parece que vaya a detenerse— Luigi vio preocupado como el Rey Koopa parecía recuperar su energía, si bien estaba más pequeño que antes, no daba señales de estar fatigado —Debemos presionarlo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate—</p><p>—No tiene caso, solo conseguimos desgastarnos y ni se inmuta— Mario perdió la esperanza de derrotar al koopa. Se estremeció por dolor, notando que apenas podía mover su cuerpo. No ayudaba ver como Bowser se preparaba para atacarlos nuevamente.</p><p>Luigi pensó rápido. Dejó a su hermano detrás de él, para enfrentar al koopa que intentaba atacarlos nuevamente. Estaba enceguecido, tratando de darle un zarpazo con sus garras, por lo que el hombre saltó sobre este, y aprovechó a golpear sus brazos con sus botas de flor de hielo. El golpe hizo efecto, haciendo una gruesa capa de hielo comenzara a crecer en los brazos Bowser.</p><p>El Rey Koopa, furioso por este descarado ataque, movió sus brazos cubierto de hielo sólido, para golpear al hombre de verde. Luigi apenas reaccionó y saltó hacia un lado para evitar el engañoso ataque. Podría ver como había indignado al soberano, que con dificultad liberó sus brazos de aquel trozo de hielo.</p><p>El joven fontanero, aprovechando la lentitud de su oponente, estaba sujetando a su hermano de su brazo bueno, levantándolo sobre su lastimada espalda, listo para comenzar a llevar a cabo una retirada temporal.</p><p>De repente, el ambiente se tornó extraño a su alrededor, Bowser dejó de moverse y Luigi quedó paralizado en mitad de su escape. Una sensación de desasosiego le invadió, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió como su rostro se humedecía por unas gruesas lágrimas que derramaba sin control.</p><p>Su hermano también parecía hallarse en ese mismo estado, era raro verlo llorar así, pero la tristeza que sintió en su pecho era tan grande, que apenas podía concentrarse. Hasta la voz en su cabeza dejo de retorcerse con rabia.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Dónde están mis niños?—</em>
</p><p>El tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, y a los ojos de Luigi, el mundo adquirió una palidez distorsionada, como si el tejido de la realidad estuviera siendo desgarrado. La voz que llamó la atención de los tres, clamando por los Lumas fallecidos, estaba siendo producida por Peach. Su vestido destrozado, su cabello rubio manchado de sangre y tierra, se movía de forma poco natural entre los escombros y las llamas. Se encontraba completamente fuera de sí, con sus ojos oscuros y lejanos, como si algo la hubiese poseído.</p><p>—Niños… es hora de una historia— La escalofriante voz que emitió la princesa del Reino Champiñón, hizo que el corazón de Luigi se retorciera, las lágrimas continuaban surcando su rostro.</p><p>—Rosalina, para… Nos estás dañando— Mario dijo esto con dificultad, reconociendo al ente que estaba dentro de la princesa. Se había acostumbrado a su aplastante presencia, había soñado varias noches con ella, y estaba desgarrando su corazón para que sintiera la perdida que había experimentado. Por su parte, la cabeza de Peach giró antinaturalmente hacia Bowser, ignorando a Mario por completo. Lo observó por un momento, como si estuviera planteándose aplastarlo como un mero insecto, y la sensación de tristeza cambió drásticamente a una rabia burbujeante.</p><p>—Son míos, todos ellos son mis niños ¡DAMELOS AHORA!— El chillido de Peach se convirtió en un alarido infernal que taladró el cráneo de los hermanos. Bowser que había quedado inmóvil por unos instantes, trató instintivamente retroceder, pero solo consiguió caer de bruces mientras la princesa poseída se cernía sobre él.</p><p>—Rosalina detente… vas a lastimar a Peach— Mario acopió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y trató de acercarse a la princesa, sujetando su destrozado brazo derecho. Luigi probó a la desesperada moverse para ayudar a la princesa, pero la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, y su espalda quemada no le permitía moverse.</p><p>Peach no prestó atención al pobre fontanero que trataba de alcanzarla, se acercó a Bowser, sujetó su garra derecha con fuerza y levantó su brazo, mirándolo como si no fuera más que una molestia.</p><p>—Dame lo que es mío— La voz distorsionada de Rosalina salió de los secos labios Peach, mientras que el tenue resplandor que rodeaba a Bowser, comenzó a ser absorbido por el cuerpo de la princesa. Mirando al Rey Koopa con cierta indiferencia, mientras caía desmayado delante de ella, parecía estar dispuesta a atacarlo en el suelo. Su mano estaba a medio camino de cercarse a su cráneo, pero Mario le detiene sujetando su muñeca, usando su mano izquierda.</p><p>—Ella no puede hacer eso— Mario finalmente consiguió que Rosalina lo mire. Estaba seguro que ella no se encontraba bien, estaba usando a otro ser vivo en contra de su voluntad, y de continuar así, cometería un terrible error —No la obligues a fraguar tu venganza—</p><p>—Pero ella nos escucha, ella nos ama, las estrellas están con tu princesa— Murmuró Rosalina desde la lejanía, elevando la cabeza de Peach dolorosamente hacía arriba.</p><p>—Por favor— Mario estaba aterrado por aquella implicación, y soltó la muñeca de la mujer que estaba delante de él, tratando de mantenerse firme. Rosalina ha pasado un límite, y no parecía sentirse culpable por esto, lo cual la hacía más peligrosa para todos —Ella es mi persona especial, no la lastimes—</p><p>Peach se quedó estática, su cabeza se ladeo ligeramente hacía un lado, mirando fijamente a los ojos del fontanero. Finalmente asintió, y luego de unos instantes, la princesa se desvaneció en el suelo completamente inconsciente, delante de un confundido y aterrado Mario.</p><p>—¿Se terminó?— Luigi se acercó al cuerpo desvanecido de Bowser, comprobando si estaba con vida. No parecía estar en condiciones de recuperar la conciencia en ese momento, pero no deberían arriesgarse.</p><p>—Al parecer… Dejemos a Bowser aquí y volvamos al castillo— Mario levantó con dificultad a Peach con su brazo izquierdo, y su hermano le ayudó a cargarla del otro lado. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el tubo warp más cercano.</p><p>Peach estaba muy lastimada, los moretones se extendían en toda su cara y cuello, sus brazos estaban llenos de rasguños y aún seguía sangrando la herida de su cabeza. Ellos tampoco estaban en el mejor de los estados, con la adrenalina abandonando sus cuerpos, el dolor les comenzó a calar hasta los huesos. Mario notó que sus costillas seguían rotas y respirar cada vez se hacía más complicado.</p><p>—Todos los lumas… Han muerto— Luigi aún no podía comprender como una estrella podía morir, pero considerando que las de su mundo se extinguían y explotaban, para desvanecerse o formar agujeros negros, no era difícil aceptar la idea…</p><p>…Aunque había algo extraño en todo esto, y esperaba que Eris encuentre algo en su investigación.</p><p>—Al parecer…— Mario no pudo seguir hablando por lo agitado que se sentía, pero no demostró querer detenerse a descansar. Luigi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Dudaba que Bowser haya conseguido extinguir la vida de los Lumas, pero quien quiera que lo haya hecho, se había convertido en una amenaza para todos ellos.</p><p>—¿Las demás estrellas estarán bien?— Preguntó Luigi pensando en Starlow. La pequeña estrella era obstinada y muy valiente, pero no sabían con qué amenaza trataban y que consecuencias tendría para ella si la enfrentaba sola.</p><p>Mario pensó por un momento en Geno, dudando si debería preocuparse por su bienestar. Era por demás competente y sabía cuidarse solo, pero conociendo lo temerario que es, era probable que estuviera rastreando a los culpables de aquel terrible incidente en ese preciso momento. Esperaba que no hiciera nada estúpido hasta que consigan más información sobre este asunto.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos— Al ver que llegaron a su destino, Mario dejó que Luigi cargara a Peach en sus brazos mientras subía al tubo warp para que los teletransportara hacia el Reino Champiñón. Miró por un instante a la Villa Verde preocupado, pero en este estado había poco que pueda hacer para ayudar. Subió a la tubería para alcanzar a su hermano, murmurando para sí mismo.</p><p>—Volveré de inmediato—</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¡Maldita sea!— Kamek pateó con rabia la puerta del armario en el cual había quedado atrapado después del escándalo que había ocasionado el hombre de verde. El hermano de Mario había enloquecido después del fallido intento de Kammy de controlar su mente, y destrozó por si solo a la mayoría de sus soldados. Esperaba que Bowser haya podido neutralizarlo, porque aquel sujeto era una amenaza para todos.</p><p>El crucero koopa había dejado de moverse hace bastante tiempo, y parecía que se encontraba desierto. Kamek conjuró un hechizo de rastreo, y encontró a pocos metros de él a Kammy. Se acercó a la inconsciente koopa, y trató de reanimarla para escapar de aquel sitio.</p><p>—Mh, no se ve muy bien— Alguien chasqueó su lengua, como si quisiera llamar la atención del magikoopa.</p><p>Kamek se quedó helado al escuchar esa voz femenina a sus espaldas, y giró para lanzar un hechizo hacia la intrusa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto de una soga hecha de pañuelos de colores, y cuando menos se lo esperó, la extraña le da un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo aturdido.</p><p>—Menos magia, más información, magikoopa— Dijo aquella mujer de mirada oscura y cabello gris, mientras le quitaba su cetro mágico y lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación. Kamek podía sentir el sabor de su sangre, ya que le habían aplastado la nariz por el golpe.</p><p>—¿Quién eres?— Kamek trató de sonar amenazador, pero era complicado conseguir ese efecto, teniendo una vocecita nasal y cargada de dolor.</p><p>—Solo una sombra, de la cual no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más, si cooperas— La mujer de cabello color gris inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin mostrar un ápice de malicia. Esa actitud no generaba nada de confianza.</p><p>Kamek se quedó petrificado al escucharla, y murmuró para sí mismo "la sombra de Pompe-ia". Los rumores eran ciertos, la fuerza militar de ese reino estaba compuesto de personas que trabajaban desde las sombras, de seguro ocultos a los ojos de todos sus ciudadanos.</p><p>—No sé lo que quieres, pero no te daré nada…— El siguiente puñetazo fue directo a su pómulo izquierdo, y le hizo morderse su propia lengua. Se sentía adolorido, y la sangre se agolpaba en su boca, haciéndole escupir.</p><p>—Respuesta equivocada— La mujer lo levantó del suelo y le miró con cierta calma, sus ojos negros escanearon en busca de vestigios de debilidad, hasta que los encontró —Fueron amenazados por una fuerza externa ¿No es así?—</p><p>Kamek no dijo nada, pero su rostro se contorsionó de tal forma que le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Efectivamente habían sido amedrentados por seres de otro mundo, particularmente Bowser cargó con la mayor parte de aquel problema. Aun así, no se sentía seguro de dar aquella información.</p><p>—¿Qué les prometieron a cambio de Peter?—</p><p>—Esto es ridículo— Kamek estaba molesto por su posición, trató de liberar sus manos de sus ataduras. Al ver esto, la mujer le dio una patada a su estómago y volvió a lanzarlo al suelo.</p><p>—Nada de escaparse, sabes muy bien que perdieron, no más Toadstool, no más Turbo Koopa, y sobre todo no más Peter— La mujer vuelve a levantarlo, y tratando de que no pierda contacto con sus ojos, para conseguir intimidarlo —No tiene sentido que te guardes esa información, y si me la das, no volverás a verme nunca más, te lo aseguro—</p><p>Kamek giró su cabeza por un momento, y vio que Kammy seguía inconsciente. Temía que, si no la curaba pronto, el daño que recibió podría ser permanente. Bowser no le iba a perdonar esto, pero ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y aquella mujer no parecía tener problemas en retenerlo hasta obtener lo que quiere.</p><p>—Fuimos contactados por unos seres que se llamaron a sí mismos "Devoradores de estrellas"— Kamek notó que la mujer no iba a interrumpirlo, no parecía estar afectada con sus palabras —Ellos deseaban un dispositivo de teletransportación para traer a su nave a este punto de la galaxia y convencieron a Bowser de ayudarlos—</p><p>—De nuevo ¿Qué les prometieron a Bowser si los ayudaba?— La mujer no afirmó ni negó que ellos poseían esa tecnología. Era una desgraciada.</p><p>—Nos prometieron que el Reino Champiñón desaparecería para siempre, junto con todas las demás naciones, y que nuestro Reino sería el único en prevalecer— Kamek dijo esto rápido, cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe y una amenaza. Sin embargo, la mujer lo miraba impasible mientras el tiempo corría. No parecía satisfecha con su declaración.</p><p>—Ellos mataron a todos los Lumas de Rosalina, y nos hicieron verlo en directo, dijeron que pronto alcanzarían esta parte de la galaxia, pero les llevaría años, a menos que nosotros les ayudáramos—</p><p>—Simplemente querían adelantar su ataque ¿En verdad creyeron que iban a dejar a Tierra Oscura intacta?— Finalmente la mujer reaccionó a su confensión, Pero Kamek no supo que responderle. Comenzó desesperado a forcejear con más fuerza para escaparse de aquel capullo de pañuelos, mientras que su captora parecía perder el interés en él.</p><p>—Devoradores de estrellas— Ella se alejó lentamente del magikoopa, rascando su mentón mientras hablaba para sí misma —Al parecer no son un cuento de hadas—</p><p>Sintiéndose aliviado de no estar bajo el constante escrutinio de aquella extraña, Kamek se tiró al suelo para arrastrarse como un gusano hasta su báculo. Sentía que nunca iba a llegar hasta su instrumento mágico, pero cuando lo consiguió gritó un hechizo para hacer desaparecer su capullo de pañuelos de colores.</p><p>Ya libre de su prisión, comenzó a reírse como un maniático, luego giró dramáticamente para apuntar con su báculo a la mujer que lo había interrogado, y vengarse de aquella humillación. Pero cuando estaba listo para lanzarle su mejor hechizo, notó que ya no estaba allí.</p><p>—Bien— Kamek carraspea al ver que había sido demasiado lento para atacar —Al parecer fue sincera respecto a no verla más—</p><p>(…)</p><p>Eris se encontraba sujeta al techo metálico de la nave con sus zapatos magnéticos, observando con recelo como Kamek curaba a la pobre magikoopa que se hallaba inconsciente. Los dos parecían estar molestos de que sus planes habían fracasado, lo cual hizo sentirla contrariada.</p><p>Era ridículo que creyeran que iban a dejarlos salir vivos de esa purga ¿No se les había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de una traición? Si los devoradores de estrellas iban a destruir casi todo el mundo, como pensaron sobrevivir como única nación.</p><p>Bowser había enloquecido en los últimos años, más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.</p><p>Pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era llevar esta información a su reina y planear un plan de asalto a estos seres, solo le quedaba averiguar que tan lejos se hallaba esta amenaza y cuanto margen le quedaba para actuar.</p><p>Al ver a los magikoopa marcharse de aquel sitio, Eris descendió de su escondite y se dirigió a la cabina de control. El lugar seguía completamente vacío, por lo que revisó cada computadora que había a mano, esperando que alguna encendiera.</p><p>Tuvo suerte con la computadora del puerto de mando, y notó que la habían reparado a diferencia de las otras. Era posible que fuera la que uso Peter para aterrizar la nave. Revisó algunas de las carpetas disponibles, hasta que consiguió dar con una que rezaba "Devorador".</p><p>Sin dudarlo, envió la información hacia el puente de mando del dirigible que vino con ellos desde Pompe-ia, mediante un canal de comunicación establecido con los arreglos que había hecho su príncipe. Al menos podría hacer que Q revise esos archivos.</p><p>Estaba lista para irse, cuando vio un extraño archivo que rezaba <em>Sarasaraland.</em> Ese reino estaba demasiado cerca de Pompe-ia, a pesar de que un desierto cruel y desolado les separaba. Lo revisó detenidamente y no encontró nada más que fotos de la Princesa Daisy y su Padre, el Rey de Sarasaland.</p><p>Había algo muy extraño en todo esto, por lo que decidió marcharse de inmediato para buscar información en aquel Reino antes de regresar a su hogar. Esperaba no tardar más de dos días como le había propuesto a Borsalino.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi despertó de un desagradable sueño, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía completamente. Las cicatrices de su espalda aun tiraban su piel provocándole un ligero malestar, mientras que sus músculos desgarrados se quejaban de dolor. Se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la cama donde descansaba Peach, conectada a una vía intravenosa para mantenerla estable hasta que despertara. Se encontraba sujetando su mano, por el único temor de que vuelvan a raptarla.</p><p>Estaba amaneciendo, así que Mario vendría pronto a relevar su guardia, después de ayudar con las reparaciones en el Reino. Los daños de Villa Verde estaban bajo control, ya que los toads fueron ayudar a reparar las casas, deshacerse de la chatarra a la que quedo reducido el crucero koopa y replantar los arboles perdidos.</p><p>Pasarón dos días en los que acompañaban a Peach y salían a revisar los daños de la invasión, pero ella no daba señales de despertar. Luigi soltó la mano de la princesa para dejarla sobre la cama, y sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudarla. Sin habilidades de curación, no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ese estado.</p><p>De repente la habitación fue invadida por el doctor Toadley, y sus asistentes, listos para bañar a la princesa y cambiar las bolsas de nutrientes de las vías intravenosas. Luigi estaba listo para irse, pero miró a Toadsworth que había llegado, con cierta desazón.</p><p>— No hubo cambios— Murmuró apesadumbrado Luigi. El daño mental provocado por Rosalina no parecía estar curándose. A él no le sorprendía, Peach había curado su ansiedad hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer eso por ella. No importa como lo vea, era realmente injusto.</p><p>— No se preocupe señor Luigi, estoy seguro que el nuevo tratamiento hará efecto, la princesa proviene de una familia resistente, ella se recuperará en su tiempo— Toadsworth parecía estar bastante confiado en la fortaleza de Peach, pero tal vez no deseaba hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.</p><p>Luigi asintió un poco lacónico, y salió al pasillo. Vio llegar a su hermano por el otro lado y le saludo con cierta vehemencia. Mario estaba cansado, pero ayudar en el pueblo le había levantado el ánimo. Ver a Peach tan pequeña e indefensa en su cama, era demasiado difícil para él.</p><p>—¿Cómo está?— Mario no estaba bien, no había dormido mucho y algo le estaba molestando. Esperaba que pronto pueda contarle lo que le molestaba.</p><p>—No ha empeorado, al menos— Luigi estaba un poco irritado por la situación, pero trato de mantener la calma. La voz de su interior estaba revolucionada, furiosa por lo injusto que era todo y que su hermano se guarde cosas.</p><p>—Me contacté con algunos chamanes de las estrellas, enviaran a alguien que puede curar las mentes que fueron tocadas por las estrellas— Mario parecía tener alguna noción de lo que había pasado con la princesa…</p><p>
  <em>¿Le habrá pasado algo similar?</em>
</p><p>—Se supone que ella era nuestra aliada— Luigi no sabía si decía esto por influencia de la voz de su cabeza, pero estaba alarmado. No sabía si deberían prepararse para enfrentar a una diosa.</p><p>—Rosalina no estaba en sus cabales, y no creo que haya pedido permiso por ocupar la mente de Peach— Mario dijo esto con suma seriedad, como si implicara algo más profundo de lo que habían presenciado.</p><p><em>"Así que, así iba a ser…" </em>Pensó Luigi para sus adentros —Supongo que debemos tener cuidado con ella de ahora en más—</p><p>Mario miró a Luigi con cierta aprensión, pero terminó asintiendo. Parecía que deseaba preguntar como se sentía al respecto, pero se quedó enmudecido al ver que su hermano estaba despidiéndose.</p><p>—Iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa y ver a Polterpup, regresaré en unas horas— Luigi se apresuró a salir por el pasillo, para irse antes de que los dos terminen demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones hacia lo sucedido.</p><p>—De acuerdo, te avisaré si algo cambiado— Exclamó Mario al ver lo rápido que se alejaba.</p><p>Luigi saluda su hermano de lejos agitando su mano, y se va dejándolo solo con la princesa y los toads. Mario debía estar tranquilo ya que no iban a poder lastimar a Peach en la seguridad de su castillo.</p><p>Pasaron unos pocos minutos, y finalmente Peach despertó. Le miró con cierta apatía y consiguió decirle un par de palabras a Mario, antes de cerrarse en sí misma.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Luigi abrió la puerta de su casa y fue recibido por un muy emocionado Polterpup, que lamió su cara con ahínco, llenándolo de ectoplasmas. Una vez que el perrito recibió las caricias que demandaba de parte de su dueño, flotó a su alrededor mientras este entraba a la sala de estar.</p><p>La casa estaba silenciosa y apacible, a diferencia del palacio. Un poco más relajado, tomo la decisión de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Lamentó la perdida de su gorra, pero aún le quedaba una que Peach le había hecho para su cumpleaños. Era un desastre dando regalos, pero al menos sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas.</p><p>Ya renovado, asegurándose de que tenía tiempo suficiente para volver al palacio y relevar a su hermano, decidió buscar algo para comer. Siendo que había estado ausente más de tres días, debería conformarse con unas galletas secas.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, al entrar en la cocina encontró sobre la mesa un plato de lasaña con una nota a su lado. Estaba cubierta con un plástico para mantenerla protegida, por lo que era posible que el profesor E. Gadd le haya comprado algo de comida para él apenas aviso que volvía, de seguro preocupado de que no haya probado bocado desde el incidente.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Ese E. Gadd es nuestro padre?"</em>
</p><p>Luigi se quedó estático al escuchar aquella voz tan clara en su cabeza. Mr. L seguía allí, se había olvidado de él hasta ese momento, pero ahora podía oírlo claramente.</p><p>—Si… Bueno, no… Más bien como un tío— Luigi no quería llamar padre a E. Gadd. Mario y él ya tuvieron uno, y les arruinó el significado de esa palabra para siempre.</p><p>
  <em>"Es amable de su parte dejarnos comida, nos estamos muriendo de hambre"</em>
</p><p>—Tuvimos suerte esta vez, podría haberse olvidado que volvíamos… Es un poco descuidado, piensa demasiado y centra toda su vida en sus investigaciones— Luigi tocó su cara con sus manos y restregó sus ojos, tratando de aceptar su situación lo más tranquilo posible. La presencia de aquella otra parte de su ser, se hizo presente justo cuando se despidió de Eris. Era la misma voz que le dio la rabia suficiente para encarar a Bowser en aquel entonces.</p><p>
  <em>"Suena como Eris… y ella es una molestia"</em>
</p><p>—Creo que él es peor que Eris, me lanzó solo a una mansión llena de fantasmas apenas lo conocí— Luigi no quería escuchar a su otra mitad su opinando sobre esa mujer. Tuvo la oportunidad de matarlos y no tenía razones para perdonarlos, sin embargo, estaban vivos. Ella hasta se disculpó, debido a lo culpable que se sentía por usarlo para salvar a su príncipe.</p><p>
  <em>"Suena como un amigo complicado"</em>
</p><p>—No se me da bien hacer amigos, no me sorprende que haya resultado ser así—</p><p>
  <em>"Es cierto, es una persona horrible, pero no parece ser mala amiga"</em>
</p><p>Luigi estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer Mr. L se había quedado tranquilo después de eso y dejo de hablarle. A lo mejor porque está conforme de la opinión que los dos compartían sobre Eris o porque tenía hambre. Decidió dejar las cosas por las buenas, no deseaba alentar estas conversaciones en el futuro.</p><p>Miró a Polterpup que no parecía afectado por aquella situación, acarició su cabeza con calma y murmurando.</p><p>—Claro que Mr. L no te molesta, ahora tienes a alguien más a quien engatusar—</p><p>Polterpup rodó por el suelo y le dejo que le rasque su barriga, siendo tan adorable que Luigi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer ruidos tontos. Se habia portado tan bien que le daba pena dejarlo solo en la casa, pero solo sería hasta que Peach despierte. Tan solo esperaba que fuera pronto.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Mario se quedó sentado al lado de la cama de Peach, mientras ella miraba hacia la ventana, perdida en el interior de su mente. Él no dijo nada, porque sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta de su parte. Esperaba darle tiempo a la princesa para que hable de lo sucedido. Era incómodo el silencio que se levantó entre los dos apenas ella despertó y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.</p><p>
  <em>"Tú también eres mi persona especial, Mario"</em>
</p><p>Era una declaración extraña, pero seguro que Peach experimentó todo lo que hizo Rosalina con su cuerpo. Suponiendo eso, se alegraba de no permitirle dañar a Bowser, lo último que necesitaba es que Tierra Oscura le acuse de regicidio, y que ella experimentara el matar alguien de primera mano.</p><p>—Debe ser raro…— Murmuró Peach de repente, haciendo que Mario enderece su espalda y la mire con muchísima atención —…Sentir la perdida de tus hijos, a pesar de no haberlos tenido—</p><p>—Luigi y yo experimentamos la misma sensación, así que puedes hablar de eso con toda tranquilidad— Mario era completamente sincero. Rosalina los obligó a compartir su dolor, lo cual era lo más cercano a una tortura. Aun así, considerando lo que le hizo a Peach, él y su hermano la sacaron barata.</p><p>—Ella me dijo que las estrellas estaban conmigo, me pidió ayuda y yo accedí sin saber lo que haría…—</p><p>Mario tomó la mano de Peach y dejó que la pobre mujer se desahogara. Rosalina será el ser más hermoso que haya visto en su vida, pero estaba seguro que había dejado de ser humana hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, vas a recuperarte— Estaba seguro de que ella superaría esto, y lo deseaba con todo su corazón.</p><p>— No podía moverme ni hablar, pero sentí todo Mario— La princesa comenzó a llorar histéricamente mientras abrazaba al pobre hombre —No dejes me lleve de nuevo, no quiero volver—</p><p>Mario cerró sus ojos, acariciando la cabeza de Peach. No se atrevió a prometerle nada, pero se aseguró de decirle que nunca estaría sola de nuevo, que siempre estaría de su parte y la protegería hasta donde le sea posible.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Arrastrando su patética humanidad, Eris trata de escapar de su atacante, tapando la herida de su estómago con sus manos. No podía creer lo mucho que uno sangra cuando lo apuñalan, pero no era el momento de ponerse contemplativos con el fascinante mundo de la heridas corto-punzantes.</p><p>—¿Tratando de escapar?—</p><p>La voz de aquel sujeto sonó melosa y desagradable. Pero ella no se detuvo, y siguió tratando de alejarse, acercándose al risco que daba hacia el valle Jua-Jua.</p><p>—Veo que todos ustedes siguen siendo iguales, unas verdaderas molestias—</p><p>Sangre. Es demasiada y sale muy rápido. Había metido la pata en grande y no tenía su sombrero para escapar de esa situación. Caime seguro iba a matarla, si no estaba muerta ya.</p><p>—No tiene caso que huyas, ya estás muerta—</p><p>Eris toco el borde del risco con sus zapatos, y dejo que estos desprendieran las piedras del borde para caer al vacío. Giró su cabeza para ver el destello asesino de su contrincante, una mirada de hielo que le perforaba el alma y su brillante cabello que parecía brillar bajo el sol.</p><p>—La Discordia nunca muere— Dijo ella con cierto resentimiento, mientras el risco empieza a destruirse bajo sus pies. Sin reaccionar, cae al vacío y lo ultimo que ve antes de que todo se vuelva negro, es el brillante cielo azul.</p><p>(…)</p><p>1*: <strong>Tranquilo, estoy aquí</strong></p><p>2*: <strong>Deja que te ayude</strong></p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota de la autora: Starlow es una pequeña estrella que acompaña a Mario y Luigi en su saga RPG, aparece tanto en "Mario y Luigi: Viaje al centro de Bowser" y "Mario y Luigi: Dreamteam". Geno apareció solo en Super Mario RPG, y es una estrella que posee a un muñeco de madera, para ayudar a Mario en su aventura. Es posible que aparezcan en la continuación de esta historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junior miró ansioso a su papá, mientras este abandonaba la sala médica del castillo, mientras los magikoopas que se encargaban de los heridos, le exigían más descanso. Sus heridas estaban curadas y se lo veía como siempre, fuerte e imponente. Sin embargo, el Rey Koopa se encontraba taciturno y apático, demasiado distante para él gusto de su hijo.</p><p>Dentro de su castillo, Bowser era atento con todos ellos, en particular con Junior y los koopalings. La debilidad del monarca por los niños era reconocida por sus súbditos, y era extraño que se haya apartado de todos ellos, para encerrarse en su cuarto para meditar.</p><p>Kamek había tratado de llamarlo y pedirle que salga para dar un discurso alentador a su pueblo. Dentro de unos días iba a llegar la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Peter, para comenzar con el ritual de cortejo hacia la joven Wendy, y no podía mostrarse desagradable ante la llegada de la nueva embajada.</p><p>Pero Bowser estaba desmoralizado, de tal forma que, cuando Mario y Luigi escoltaron hasta allá a los koopalings que habían sido capturados en el castillo de Peach, no se atrevió hablar con ellos, siquiera dispararle con las poderosas llamas que lo caracterizaban.</p><p>Junior estaba preocupado ahora, no solo su padre no desafió a sus enemigos jurados, sino que también no tuvo palabras con Lemmy y Ludwig, los mayores de todos ellos, y los más respetables entre los koopaligns. Al parecer, su padre había quedado demasiado afectado por aquella derrota y debía hacer algo para ayudarlo.</p><p>El pequeño príncipe trató de colarse en el cuarto de su padre, pero fue detenido por Larry antes de hacerlo. Era uno de los más jóvenes, y el que mejor le entendía, por eso le obedeció cuando le pidió que no molestara a su padre.</p><p>— Siento que deberíamos hacerlo revisar con un médico— Dijo con cierta preocupación Junior, mientras su hermano estaba pensativo mirando la puerta del cuarto de su padre.</p><p>—No parece que lo necesite, tal vez solo está molesto— Larry estaba un poco enfadado con su padre, más por el resultado de la misión que había organizado sin planificación, como las formas en que se llevó a cabo.</p><p>—Pero… ¿Por qué está tan desanimado? Actúa como si fuera el fin del mundo— Junior se lo notaba angustiado y Larry no sabía cómo calmarlo. Para su suerte el Rey Koopa apareció para ayudarlo.</p><p>—Es el fin del mundo— Afirmó Bowser mientras salía de su cuarto, viendo a los dos niños allí. Suspiró resignado al ver que sus hijos más pequeños estaban aterrados por él, y aclaró su garganta —¿Para qué me necesitan?—</p><p>—Pá, Wendy se casará en cuestión de semanas, tienes que avisarle a nuestra gente— Exclamó Larry, cruzando sus brazos delante de él.</p><p>—¿Casarse?— Bowser se encontraba completamente perdido, Junior notó que realmente su cabeza estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.</p><p>—Al parecer el príncipe de Pompe-ia ha aceptado tu oferta, comenzará dentro de unos días con los regalos de cortejo…— Continuó el koopaling, mirando a Junior con cierta duda.</p><p>—¿Cortejo? ¿Uno tradicional?— Bowser parecía impresionado, pero carraspeo para que sus hijos no noten su sorpresa. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de realizar ese ritual cuando era más joven, y no pensaba que algunos de sus hijos podrían tener aquella suerte… Siquiera Junior, siendo que era su heredero al trono.</p><p>—Si, papá— Junior parecía extasiado —Según Kamek hay mucho que hacer, hay festivales que programar, muchos banquetes y juegos que organizar, y tu aquí encerrado sin decir nada—</p><p>Bowser se quedó pensativo por un momento, no parecía compartir la misma alegría que su hijo más pequeño. Le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza, y se disculpó para dirigirse a la torre donde descansaba el magikoopa Kamek.</p><p>(…)</p><p>—Es el fin del mundo— Bowser fue contundente cuando terminó de hablar con Kamek. El pobre consejero quedó anonadado con aquella información, mirando aterrado a su rey. Trató de protestar, porque estaba seguro de que hubiera sido de gran ayuda saber que la vida del todo el reino corría peligro, si fracasaban en aquella misión... Aunque pensándolo bien, dudaba que la desesperación hubiese ayudado a las tropas en tal caso.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tardarán en llegar?— Preguntó finalmente Kamek, deseando que sea un periodo considerable.</p><p>—Sin la maquina teletransportadora, tal vez solo tarden tres años— Bowser estaba un poco taciturno al decir esto —Sin embargo, no me sorprendería que estén buscando otros medios para conseguirla—</p><p>—Así que podríamos tenerlos encima del reino, en cualquier momento—</p><p>—No hay nada que pueda hacerse, ellos podrían borrar de una sola vez toda la vida de este planeta, y ni siquiera nos dejarían reaccionar— Le respondió el Rey Koopa a su consejero, el cual parecía que había palidecido de repente.</p><p>—Con esta desafortunada noticia, la preparación para la boda de Wendy carece de sentido—</p><p>Bowser rugió frustrado, restregando su cara con las palmas de sus manos. Quería romper algo en ese momento, pero sabía que la torre de Kamek no era el sitio adecuado para desquitarse, ya que era un lugar lleno de objetos y pociones peligrosas.</p><p>—Podríamos intentar afianzar nuestra alianza con Pompe-ia, y hacer una tregua con el Reino Champiñón— Dijo el Rey Koopa finalmente. Kamek abrió la boca para protestar, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Las Tierras del Reino Champiñón le pertenecían a la familia Koopa, y esos usurpadores se iban a salir con la suya, por culpa de una amenaza externa.</p><p>Al parecer a Bowser le dolía más aquella decisión que al magikoopa, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones. Si ya no podían salvarse a si mismos, al menos podían aliarse con los demás Reinos contra este enemigo en común.</p><p>—Mientras no se enteren de que nosotros negociamos para salvar Tierra Oscura, a costa de la vida de todos ellos, no creo que se nieguen— Declaró el rey con algo de reserva.</p><p>Kamek no dijo nada, estaba ocupado repasando la conversación que mantuvo con la Sombra de Pompe-ia. Había una alta posibilidad de que haya podido revelar más información de lo que Bowser podría tolerar. No esperaba que la usaran en su contra, dada la situación, pero de seguro sería complicado no ceder a algunas demandas, si algunos Reinos llegaran a negarse en prestar ayuda.</p><p>—No hay pruebas de nuestra traición, sin embargo, ellos estarán en desventaja si no se nos unen, nuestro ejército es el más grande…— Kamek ya estaba maquinando como engatusar a los otros monarcas, cuando Bowser le detiene.</p><p>—Prepara mi discurso para avisarle al Reino sobre las nupcias de Wendy, iré hablar con ella respecto a su futuro—</p><p>—¿Daremos aviso de la posible invasión?— Interrogó Kamek, con una expresión dolorida.</p><p>—No, aún no— Bowser se quedó callado por un momento, pensando cuando sería propicio esa desagradable noticia —Haremos el anuncio al terminar el festival y el casamiento—</p><p>Se retiró de la torre pensando en que le diría a su hija, recordando el día que la sacó del orfanato y la adoptó. Era tan pequeñita y llena de sonrisas, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres en la guerra. Ahora debía llevar las mismas responsabilidades que él y convertirse en una consorte.</p><p>En otras circunstancias podrían atrasarlo, dejar que ella crezca un poco más, pero eso ya no era posible.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Bowser reflexionó en su cuarto sobre la charla que tuvo con su hija, mientras terminaba de sellar con cera caliente, una carta con el escudo de su Reino. Se quedó impresionado de la curiosa relación que nació entre ella y el príncipe de Pompe-ia. Le sorprendió que ya estuvieran en contacto, y las confianzas que estaban depositando el uno sobre el otro.</p><p>Eran amigos. No sabía cómo llevarían su matrimonio, pero no pareciera que fueran a cambiar. A decir verdad, no le importaba que fueran solo amistosos entre sí, y no se hayan unido por razones de fuerza mayor. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en tener hijos, y era de agradecer. No estaba apresurado a tener nietos.</p><p>Sería demasiado dolorosos traer más niños al mundo, considerando el peligro que corrían.</p><p>El Rey Koopa trató de no dejarse vencer por los pensamientos negativos, recordándose a sí mismo la poderosa casta de dragones de la que descendía. Exigió la presencia del mensajero real, y apenas llegó a sus aposentos, le entregó la carta que había escrito. El súbdito esperó sus órdenes con cierto nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente el koopa decidió hablarle.</p><p>—Lleva esa carta a Mario— Y antes de que el aterrado parakoopa se marche, le detuvo para advertirle—Y asegúrate de que solo él la reciba—</p><p>(…)</p><p>
  <strong>Fin…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(…De la primera parte)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1*Tierra Oscura: Traducción directa de "Dark Land"</p><p>2*cucciolo: Significa "cachorro" en italiano.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>